The Continuing Adventures of Kitty Groves
by Hils
Summary: The Second of the Kitty Groves and Jack Sparrow tales - COMPLETE (being re-edited)
1. Chapter 66 At The Faithful Bride

All right, I have finally started uploading the edits for the second Kitty tale. There is no major alterations, it is mainly the correction of grammar and minor plot gaffes. You will be able to see where I am up to by looking at the chapter titles which will continue as from the last story… 66 and onwards.

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 66 - At the Faithful Bride**

Year 5 - July - 9 months later

Catherine sat quietly next to Jack in the Faithful Bride, the smoke irritating her eyes as he drained his third, no, fourth rum. Raucous laughter filled the air, together with angry shouts as yet another fight broke out. She could never understand why Jack loved this tavern, you were always taking your life in your hands just entering the place. But somehow it was him. Her mind drifted as she twirled her hair between her fingers, wishing they were back aboard the Black Pearl.

Jack snorted with laughter. "Now he was a real pirate!" he declared, banging his tankard down on the greasy table for emphasis. "Went down fighting against two naval frigates, but nobody found his body!"

"Nor his gold!" Captain Badel of the Mayelle snorted. "Rumour is he survived…"

"But where's 'is map, eh?" Jack drawled. "Stupid sod puts it on th' back of a painting an' nobody knows where it is!"

The table descended into mumblings of disgust. "Well, yer knew he was bloody stupid!" Captain Wolver proclaimed drunkenly. "I mean, who in their righ' mind calls their ship The Frog! The Frog for Christ's sake!"

Catherine blanched, dropping her tankard of ale. Jack looked at her, blurrily concerned. "Yer all right, luv?" he slurred.

"I think I've had enough for tonight Jack… perhaps we could head back?" she pleaded.

He pushed his stool away from the table. "If you gentlemen'll excuse me." He swayed alarmingly as he stood. "My good lady wishes to retire fer th' night." He belched loudly, looking amazed at himself and the noise.

"Ah, sod off then yer nancy!" Captain Wolver waved him away, lace cuffs flapping. But he watched carefully as Jack weaved towards the door.

88888

Catherine rowed Jack back to the Black Pearl. She knew better than to even try to give him an oar when he was that drunk - especially after the last time. Only when she reached the safety of their cabin did she speak.

"Jack, what did this painting look like?" She laid her sword belt carefully next to the bunk before slowly undressing.

"Wha?" he blinked, confused - and more than a little distracted by her bare back. Since the incident at Port Royal she rarely wore dresses and he missed seeing her in them.

"The painting you were talking about tonight… the one of The Frog?" She slid naked into the bunk, turning to face him.

"Eh, yer mean McBride's ship?" His sword belt followed hers, with a clang.

"If that was his name, you never said," she said quietly.

"From wh' rumour says, 't was The Frog between two frig… frig… ships!" Jack gave up trying to say frigate, unable to get his tongue around the word in his drunken state. "Why?" He struggled with his shirt, looking at her beseechingly for help.

Catherine slid out of the bunk, bare feet padding on the deck floor. "Because I know where that painting is."

"Wha…" Even drunk, Jack's eyes bulged. "Where?"

Catherine smiled sweetly. "I am sure we can negotiate m'darlin'…" She helped him with his shirt and then breeches. "For the right price?"


	2. Chapter 67 Where?

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

Chapter 67 - Where?

It was only when he opened one bleary eye the following morning that Jack realised Catherine still had not told him about the painting. He reached across the bunk, surprised to find it empty although still warm. He inhaled the scent of her favourite rose perfume, before trying to sit up - only succeeding on the second attempt. He frowned, searching for his clothes, before staggering over to one of the chairs. Catherine must have folded them and put them there for him this morning – he had never folded clothes in his life! Gingerly testing his balance, he wobbled into his breeches, before wandering out onto deck.

The smell of cooking wafted from the galley, making him hungry despite his rebelling stomach. He followed his nose, finding his wife happily cooking, humming to herself as Zeke served breakfast to the crew.

"Mornin' Cap'n!" Joshamee smiled, his voice booming as he guessed the captain was extremely hung over. A pained wince confirmed this as Jack flopped down on the end of the bench.

Catherine smiled as she brought him his breakfast. "Morning love, how do you feel?" She stood back, gazing at him affectionately.

Jack glared at her sourly. What did she expect when he was suffering one of the worst headaches of his lifetime and she had given him very little sleep the night before? Negotiations my arse!

"You look awful!" She laughed as she returned to the stove, the rest of the crew chortling at his discomfort.

"I think I need some air…" Jack stood up, banging his head on a beam as he took his breakfast up on deck. More laughter followed his pained departure.

88888

Later, when she had made her own breakfast, Catherine joined him up on deck. She sat down quietly next to him. "How's the head?"

"It's felt better," he admitted. He frowned, remembering their conversation of the previous night. "Kitty…"

"Yes?" A teasing smile flitted across her lips.

"What did yer mean about th' painting?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said. I know where the painting is," Catherine smiled.

He looked at her, expectantly waiting for her to continue. "And…" he pressed.

She sighed. "The last time I saw it was just before I got married to Greg. It was hanging over the fireplace in my father's home."

"England?" She nodded. "Whereabouts?"

"Papa lives in Torpoint just outside of Plymouth. He likes it there as he can see the naval ships going in and out of the harbour, especially since he had to retire."

"Big port," he mused, thoughtfully. "Can't take th' Pearl too close, 'specially anywhere along th' south coast - between Lands End an' Dover like... How 'bout north coast?"

"You're serious?" She looked at him in disbelief. "You are, aren't you?"

He nodded. "It's been a while since we danced with th' buggers on their home waters, so to speak, but I'd risk it for McBride's gold…"

She thought carefully. "You could always drop me somewhere near Padstow I suppose. I could ride or take a coach to Plymouth. It isn't that far across the southern tip of Bodmin Moor…" She sighed. "I'd better be sorting out supplies…"

"No way Kitty! You stay aboard!" She looked at him, puzzled. "If any of the others noticed las' night then they might add this up. I'll not risk yer snatched again…"

"Surely you don't…" she protested.

"Kitty, McBride's treasure makes Barbossa look like an amateur! Most crews would kill just for a clue as t' where th' map is… an' you know!" He gripped her shoulders, firmly. "You do not leave this ship, savvy?" She nodded, frightened at the thought that somebody might snatch her again. "Zeke can go - he'll know what we need!" Jack said, walking over to yell down the hatch to the galley. "Crew meetin' yer lazy swabs - on deck now!"

Moaning good-heartedly, the crew emerged. "Cap'n?" Joshamee asked. "What's up?"

Jack leaned against the ship's rail, smugly watching their faces. "McBride and The Frog…" he announced smugly.

"Not that ole chestnut again Cap'n!" Joshamee groaned. "Nobody knows where the bloody map is!"

"Ah Gibbs, you are sadly wrong…" Jack teased.

Joshamee Gibbs and the crew stared at their Captain, sure that the sun had finally baked his brains. "How? What? Who?" the quartermaster stuttered in shock.

"Kitty knows," Jack smiled. "So I suggest we get ready for a nice six week roun' trip t' England." He paused to let the information sink in. "Zeke, take some men and get all the supplies we need. Say nothing of our destination. Gibbs, Kitty is to be guarded night and day until we leave. Nobody except crew come anywhere near her - savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Joshamee assured him. He turned and stared at the crew. "Well? Get going yer lazy dogs!" The crew scurried to obey,

88888

Despite Jack's hopes, others had noticed Catherine's reaction to the name of McBride's ship and the Black Pearl was watched closely. When she set sail quietly in the night, lanterns shuttered, rumours flew around Tortuga re-awakening dreams of untold riches and rivers of gold.


	3. Chapter 68 The Journey Home

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

Chapter 68 - The Journey Home

The Black Pearl sailed away from Tortuga in darkness, knowing that her leaving would be noticed, but not wanting her direction marked. Jack, still nursing his head, let Joshamee take the helm and retired to his cabin.

"You all right?" he asked, knowing he had scared her by the thought of being snatched again. He knew her treatment by Robert DeWitt still haunted her nightmares.

Catherine was quiet, staring out the window into the blackness. "It just feels strange, going home like." She sighed. "I know Theo told him I remarried, but not that you were a pirate. Papa is a naval man, Jack - he won't take it well."

"D' yer know what Theo said?" Jack asked cautiously.

"He probably said you were a captain - that would impress Papa…" She smiled in the dark cabin, thinking of her father.

"But I am a captain!" Jack protested.

She kissed his nose. "Yes, I know… but that isn't the sort of captain that Papa probably thought. What am I going to tell him, Jack?" She looked up at him, worrying.

"You'll think of something… you usually do!" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards the bunk. "Although right now I'm thinking of something…"

88888

For fifteen days the Black Pearl sailed towards England, keeping off the main routes to hopefully avoid the notice of any naval ships. They crept along the north coast of Cornwall, searching for a quiet bay near Padstow, eventually finding one just south of Trevoise Head.

Jack rowed her ashore, holding her to him in silence on the beach. Eventually he spoke. "I'll miss you…" He was unsure about her travelling alone and wished she would take one of the men with her, but she argued that it would be just one more thing to explain to her father. Jack knew she was terrified of her father finding out she had married a pirate and, so he had reluctantly agreed to her wishes. She had insisted she would be safe – but that would not stop him worrying.

"I won't be gone long - if I can find transport or buy a horse I should be back within a week," she smiled, kissing him. "Walking will take me a lot longer though."

She found herself disappearing in an enormous hug. "You take care, all right? We'll be here every Sunday…"

"I'll come back - I promise." She kissed him, savouring his salty, rum-tinged scent. "An' keep safe yourself."

Slowly, reluctantly , she broke from his embrace before climbing up the steep path to the top of the cliff. She paused, looking back before disappearing from view.

88888

Catherine walked along the headland, heading towards the town of Padstow that she could see in the distance. It was getting late and she quickened her pace, eager to reach it before darkness fell. It started to rain - not the soft, warm Caribbean rain that she had become used to, but a cold sleet that pierced her clothing, chilling her to the bone. She wrapped her cloak tightly about her, head down as she struggled on. "Bloody English weather," she cursed.

Luckily, when she reached the town, she could see a small inn - it's lights blazing through thickly glazed windows. Chilled and exhausted, she walked through the door, conversation stilling as she made her way towards the bar.

"Can I help you Miss… tress?" The innkeeper noticed her wedding ring.

"I'd like a room if you have one, and a warm meal?" Catherine replied, shivering.

"That'll be three shillings…" She quietly handed over the money, glancing around at the men staring at her over their ales. "I'll take my supper in my room, thank you." She gestured for him to lead. "If you'd be so kind as to show me the way?"

Faced with such a polite request, he was left with no recourse but do as she wished. "This way Mistress," he murmured, leading her from the common room.

88888

She rose early, much earlier than the other patrons of the inn which afforded her the luxury of eating her breakfast nearly alone. She beckoned the innkeeper over. "Excuse me, but I need to get to Plymouth. Do you know if there is a coach due soon, or somebody that would be willing to hire or sell a horse?"

The innkeeper frowned, thinking. "There'll be no coach trough her 'til next Monday, though Horace might have a mare he'd be willin' to sell." He paused, as if struggling with something. "Are you sure you won't be safer travellin' in a group Mistress? Moor's been plagued with highwaymen lately… best not go alone."

"I'm afraid I cannot wait and must travel as fast as possible, but thank you for your concern." She rose, finishing her breakfast. "Perhaps you could point me in the direction of this Horace you mentioned?"

He walked to the door with her, indicating a small farmstead on the side of the hill. "Thank you," she smiled, eyeing the clouds in the hope that it would not rain again.

88888

An hour later saw her mounted upon a small chestnut mare, trotting briskly down the track towards Bodmin. She was lucky in that she was travelling to the south of the moor for the roads were more travelled and in better condition. She was making good time, and hoped to make Torpoint by that evening.

A dark bay horse burst through the trees to her left, the rider masked. She swore, reaching for her pistol.

"Stand and…" The young man looked amazed finding himself staring down the barrel of her pistol before his was even cocked.

"I think the word you are looking for is deliver," she smiled. "But the little I have I am not giving to you."

"We have an impasse then…" He smiled, trying his good looks and charm when he realised his threat had not worked, although his eyes were all of his face she could see.

"So it would appear…" Her pistol did not waver.

He stared at her, unused to such a response, especially from a woman - and a beautiful one at that. "Who are you?" he asked in surprise.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll be the last person you ever see mate," she warned. "Although I am sure we could sit here all day until some other riders come by…" Her calmness and assurance unnerved him. He had not been robbing people for very long and, to be fair, was not very good at it. His eyes widened as he heard hooves on the road behind her. Catherine sighed, hearing the hooves as well. "Just go boy! I'll not tell… but get out of the business - you really are no good at it."

He cast one quick glance behind before spurring his horse back through the trees, disappearing from sight. Catherine shook her head, laughing to herself as she rode quietly on. Poor boy would not last ten minutes in Tortuga.


	4. Chapter 69 Homecoming

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 69- Homecoming**

Year 5 - Early August

At last she reached Torpoint, riding slowly up to her father's small house that overlooked the River Tamar and the naval dockyard at Devonport. Nervously she knocked on the door, unsure of her reception.

Her father, Edmund Groves answered the door after a few moments. "Catherine! What are you doing here?" he gasped.

"I was in the area Papa an' thought I'd drop by," she smiled, hoping she sounded innocent and hating herself for lying. "Is there somewhere I can stable my horse?"

He took the reins from her. "Go and get yourself warmed up child, you look frozen. Bill owes me a favour, he can put your mare in with his horse for tonight…" He walked slowly towards a neighbouring house, limping badly.

She stood, watching him. His bad leg was getting worse and she had not realised how frail he had become whilst she had been away. Entering the small house, she gratefully sought the warmth of the fire, hands itching as she studied the painting over the fireplace. She turned upon hearing her father shut the door behind him. "I'd forgotten how cold it gets here…"

"Why didn't you tell me Catherine?" She knew she was already in trouble by the sound of his voice - stern, disapproving. "Did you not think that I might have liked to see you get married again?" He paused. "All I got was a letter from your brother saying that you had married a captain and were living on his ship!"

"I'm sorry Papa, things were a little hectic in Port Royal… " she evaded.

"Is he here, this husband of yours?" His eyes took in her pearl necklace and earrings. "He is obviously doing well..."

"He has business up near Padstow… I am to re-join him in a few days time before we return to Port Royal." She tried to steer the conversation away from Jack. "How are you Papa?"

"I'm all right, apart from this stupid leg of mine - damn pirates. But I am glad your husband is here as I want to meet him. You can take me back to Port Royal with you. I've written to Theodore, been meaning to travel out to live with him this past year, but finances would not permit it." He sighed expressively. "My leg has been getting worse of late, and the cold weather here does not help. Once winter sets in…"

Catherine's mind whirled. He wanted to return with them… how could she get out of this? As soon as he saw the Black Pearl and its crew he would know them for pirates.

"But…" she stuttered.

"Theodore won't mind, and I need to see the sunshine again!" he declared. "It will only take me an hour or so to sort things in the morning - I travel light and Bill can always take care of what I leave."

"But…" she waved her arms, indicating his home.

"Ah, I'll sell it or give it away…" he grunted. "Material things aren't important when you get to my age."

"What about the painting…" she cautiously asked, frightened to seem too eager. "Could I have it if you don't want it? I've always loved it!" She winced at her deceit.

"If you like," he shrugged. "Consider it a late wedding present." She smiled in relief. "I'll make up the spare bed for you…" He hobbled off.

88888

Catherine lay in the guest bed, the sheets slightly musty. Apart from the occasional panicked "but" it never crossed her mind to say no to her father for she had spent her entire life obeying him. Mind whirling, she cuddled down beneath the blanket, glad of the extra warmth as she tried to figure a way out of the mess. Eventually, fitfully, she slept despite missing the warmth of Jack's body and the gentle sway of the Black Pearl rocking her to sleep.

She awoke the following morning to find herself caught up in a whirlwind of activity as her father began selling or giving away most of his possessions. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather I send you the money? You could travel on a properly guarded ship…" she protested.

"No, Catherine. I am sure that I will be perfectly safe - your husband is a good man and would allow no harm to come to you now, would he?" He smiled at her warmly, making her feel even worse for the deceit than before.

"No, Papa…" She watched as he loaded another stout leather saddlebag across the sturdy flea-bitten grey gelding.

"Now we are going I am quite looking forward to it. I've missed being at sea…" he dreamed. Turning to help her mount, he was shocked to see her already astride her mare. "Catherine! I swear you should have been a boy!"

"Sorry, Papa…" she apologised.

Shaking his head at her lack of decorum, Edmund Groves mounted and followed his daughter out of Torpoint.

88888

Catherine quietly made sure her pistol was to hand when they crossed the southern tip of the moor. Her eyes scanned the bushes on either side of the road.

"Catherine?" her father queried, noting her cautious gaze, but not spotting her pistol.

"Don't worry, Papa, but a highwayman tried to rob me here earlier," she smiled. "He wasn't very good, more of a boy really…"

"You were held up!" Her father looked shocked. "You never said, Catherine!"

"I was unharmed, there was little…" She paused, listening carefully before reining her mare to a stop. She drew her pistol, aiming at some bushes. "I thought I told you to find another trade boy!"

A nose and then the rest of a bay horse edged from concealment. "How did…"

She smiled. "Rule number one - never hit the same place twice. Rule number two - never try to hit the same person in the same place either!" She sighed. "Go home boy!"

The young man dismounted. "I don't have a home Mistress…" he protested.

"Well go and find yourself an honest trade - you obviously aren't suited to robbing people…" she warned.

"Who are you?" he asked, frowning at the elderly gentleman beside her.

"Go boy!" Keeping one eye on the would-be highwayman, indicating he should throw his pistol into the bushes, she half-turned to her father. "Ride on Papa…"

"Catherine!" he protested, not sure of her actions, nor of her calmness in the situation they found themselves.

"Ride on!" When he did, she reined her horse backwards, retreating from the now unarmed young man. "I'd take my advice if I were you… the hangman's noose isn't all it's cracked up to be!"

She wheeled her horse around, cantering after her father who was nearly out of sight.


	5. Chapter 70 You Married A Pirate?

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 70 - You Married A Pirate?**

Edmund Groves was still complaining about the incident when they reached the headland overlooking the quiet bay. The Black Pearl was nowhere in sight, but a small ships boat was pulled high on the beach out of reach of the tide. She dismounted, leading her mare down the steep path and across the sand to it. A small creamy pearl had been left beside the oars. She smiled to herself as she pocketed it, recognising the signal - Jack was near.

She scanned the headland nervously. She had felt watched all afternoon and the feeling of being watched becoming stronger as she pushed the boat down to the water. "Put your bags in Papa, we're leaving…"

"But what about the horses, Catherine? We cannot just leave them!" he protested.

"They'll find a good home… and we haven't time. Please, Papa - your bags!" She looked up worriedly, the fear of discovery in her eyes.

"Catherine…" he argued, but her gaze was elsewhere.

Three figures raced down the cliff path towards them - Zeke, Jack and… the highwayman? "Wha…"

"Push the bloody boat, Kitty!" Jack hollered as he slipped and skidded his way down the steep slope. She threw the last of her father's belongings into the now bobbing boat.

"Papa - please! We are leaving!" she cried.

"But…" he stuttered.

"Now!" she shouted, fearing what was behind Jack if he was taking the steep path at that kind of speed. Her father looked at her in shock – she had shouted at him. A number of red coated soldiers appeared at the top of the path confirming her fears.. She fired, deliberately aiming at their feet, causing them to halt briefly.

"But…" Her father looked at the three people now racing across the beach towards them.

She climbed into the boat, grabbing the oars as she made ready. "Papa, please - or do you want to stay and try to explain this to those soldiers?" She pointed to the men who were steadily making their way towards the beach.

Shocked, he climbed in beside her as the others reached the boat. She handed the oars to Zeke and Jack who put their backs to their task. She looked at the frightened young man sitting next to her father. "I thought I told you to find another trade boy!" He stared at her wide eyed.

Understanding dawned in her father's eyes as the Black Pearl sailed around the headland into the bay, skull and crossbones flying proudly. "Pirates! Catherine - no? Is this what Theodore wouldn't tell me?" he gasped.

"I'm sorry Papa." They bumped against the hull of the ship, and she turned climbing up quickly despite her skirts. Zeke handed the bags up to her before the others climbed on deck.

"Catherine!" She turned to face her father, knowing the explosion was coming. "You married a pirate?" She nodded, biting her lip as he slapped her hard across the face. His second slap never landed.

"Never lay a hand on my wife again, mate!" Jack warned, nearly crushing her father's hand in his. They stared at each other angrily until Edmund broke eye contact.

"Cap'n! Sail ho!" Lonan Kree cried from aloft.

Jack released her father, beads flying as he scanned the horizon. "Damn!" he cursed. "Booth, get us out of here - fast! Gibbs - run out the sweeps!" He turned to Catherine. "Did you get it?" She nodded, her father spluttering indignantly as he kissed her. "Get your father in the cabin, we might have to fight…" He glanced at their unwilling passenger. "Do you have a name boy?"

(He is unwilling because he was simply trailing Catherine as he was intrigued by her. Caught by Jack and Zeke, they forced him to travel with them to the beach… and then the troops arrived. He didn't want to explain to the troops what he was doing with pirates, but didn't want to be on the pirate ship either – does that make sense?)

"Paul, Paul Fearnan…" he stuttered, still trying to figure out the events of the last ten minutes.

"I told you to find an honest trade Paul," Catherine sighed. "You were not a very good highwayman so we'll just have to see if you make a better pirate!"

He gulped. "Pirate! Where are we going?"

She smiled. "The Caribbean! Papa, Paul, this way please. Things might get a little rough on deck."

88888

"How could you Catherine!" Her father still raged, despite Jacks threat unnerving him. He paced in the main cabin as she changed in one of the side cabins, ignoring Paul who stood quietly against the doors. "After Greg I thought…"

She strode towards her father, dressed in a shirt and breeches, sword at her hip. Paul stared, never having seen a woman in breeches before. "Thought what Papa? That I'd stay a widow for the rest of my life? Marry into the Navy again? I never wanted to marry Greg - you knew that, but you insisted I accept his proposal. I may have married once to please you, Papa, but never again - this time I married for myself."

"But he's a pirate!" Edmund argued.

"So what? That doesn't mean he cannot be a good man as well!" Catherine protested.

"But look at him - he's nothing but a ruddy popinjay!" he snorted. His eyes bulged as her hand stopped mere inches from his face.

"Never, ever, call Jack that within my earshot, Papa - never!" she threatened, visibly shaking at the memories that the word recalled.

"What have you become Catherine? What have you become?" he shook his head sadly.

She stormed out of the cabin, staggering as the Black Pearl shifted alarmingly, nearly throwing her from her feet, cannon fire booming in response. "Stay here, both of you!" The cabin doors banged behind her.

Holding firmly onto the rail, she climbed up to where Jack stood at the wheel. "What's happening?"

"Stupid bugger tried to cut us off!" The Black Pearl was now in open water, and putting her sweeps to maximum use. The naval ship was already out of cannon range and falling back rapidly. "Go below luv, we'll be clear in no time…" He noticed her tears.

"I'd rather stay," she sniffed.

He opened one arm, keeping her between himself and the wheel. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as she cried.

88888

Only when he was sure that there were no ships within sight did Jack manage to disengage himself from Catherine and hand the wheel over to Joshamee Gibbs. Climbing down the stairs to his cabin he nodded to the new recruit, Paul who was being shown around by Oran Booth. Perhaps he would fit in, perhaps he would not… although he was not happy that the man had been trailing his wife. He would watch him carefully.

"Wait a minute, Kitty. I think yer father an' I need t' talk." She smiled, nodding. "Why don't you go and check out th' crow's nest for a while, eh?"

Only when she was half-way up the rigging did Jack enter his cabin. Edmund Groves was quietly, but not calmly, pacing its length.

"I think you an' I need t' talk mate…" He closed the doors silently behind him. "So let's get it all out now an' be done with it!"

"I raised my daughter properly, not to be some pirate's woman!" he protested.

"Kitty ain't my woman, she's my wife," Jack corrected. "An' we were married by a proper church minister…"

"So you claim!" Edmund snorted.

"Theo was on board, an' he was happy with th' ceremony - ask him." Jack shrugged.

"I will, believe me! Catherine left England a modest, decorous woman with the prospect of making another good marriage… and ended up with you!" he spluttered.

Jack looked offended. "I like t' think she made a good marriage mate…"

"Today she has shouted at me, fired a pistol at His Majesty's soldiers and nearly slapped me…" Edmund argued

Jack frowned. "Kitty slapped you?"

"Nearly…" he admitted.

Jack shrugged. "What did you say? Yer must have upset her pretty badly t' have caused that!"

"I… I called you a popinjay!" Edmund declared defensively.

Jack sighed. "Big mistake mate, big mistake. Kitty was once taken by a very nasty pirate who said the same - you probably brought back every nightmare she's had since. An' you're lucky she didn't punch yer lights out - if you weren't her father then she probably would have."

"Kitty was…" he began.

"P'raps mate if yer spoke with her rather than at her she might actually talk back. She hasn't had it easy since she left Portsmouth." He turned to leave. "But if you ever upset her again like this then you'll be swimming to Port Royal - savvy?"

Edmund narrowed his eyes angrily. "I refuse to believe she married an animal like you!"

"What will it take t' convince you then? A fresh ceremony in a church with little choirboys singing t' God?" Jack snarled.

Edmund hobbled forwards, standing nose to nose with him. "Until I see her give her vows freely to you before God with my own eyes, I will never believe it pirate!"

"Fine! First safe port we come to then!" Jack stormed out, slamming the doors behind him.


	6. Chapter 71 Interlude

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 71 – Interlude**

Edmund Groves cautiously came out onto deck looking for his daughter. He climbed up to the wheel, but was disappointed to find neither Catherine nor Jack were there. The helmsman pointed up to the crow's nest where, squinting, he could just make them out talking animatedly.

Patiently he found a place to sit, waiting for them to come down as he knew he would never be able to climb the rigging with his bad leg. The crew were polite to him, having been threatened by Jack 's promise of consequences if they were not, but nobody spoke. He looked around him, noting the sleek lines of the ship and the well maintained cannons. She was a fast ship, well run too, from what he could see, and would probably only take about fifteen days to reach the Caribbean. He stood up when, eventually, his daughter climbed down, but Catherine patently ignored him and headed in the other direction towards the galley. Jack, however, looked him full in the eye, then walked past him as he went to take the helm, nodding but not speaking. Suddenly, Edmund Groves felt very much alone.

88888

It was not until an hour later that Catherine emerged from the galley, bringing a bowl of steaming food up to Jack as he stood at the helm.

Edmund had been unwilling to follow her into the galley and had waited on deck for his daughter to reappear, quietly watching the coastline of Ireland pass by. He walked towards her. "Catherine, I…" Edmund began, but she side-stepped him, continuing up the stairs towards her husband.

"Eat this while it's hot this time, eh?" she smiled, handing the bowl to Jack and kissing him on the cheek before turning back to her father who waited at the base of the stairs to the quarterdeck. "Dinner's served below Papa. Crew have already started, so you'll have to hurry," she said as she headed back down the stairs.

"Catherine…" She paused, looking at him guardedly. "I…"

"It doesn't matter Papa, you were probably right anyway. Come, it will be getting cold," she sighed.

He followed her below decks where the crew were eating. He was envious of the camaraderie of the men, remembering his own time on board ship, and felt very much the outsider here - even the highwayman Paul Fearnan was laughing and joking with some of the crewmen. Catherine handed him his food before taking a space at the opposite end of the bench where she spoke quietly with a large black pirate.

88888

Later that evening, after sitting a while watching the stars, Edmund knocked hesitantly on the doors of the main cabin.

"Come in, Papa - most people barge in after knocking anyway," Catherine called.

He entered, surprised to find his daughter and Jack carefully unrolling the painting that she had brought from his home. "Now we see if all this is worth it," Jack smiled as the outlines of a map were revealed.

"What?" Edmund walked across to the table. "I don't understand?"

"The map, Papa. The Frog was McBride's ship and this…" She weighted down one corner with a bottle of rum. "And this is where he left his treasure!"

"You came all this way for that?" he gasped. He had thought the painting nice when he had found it on a tour of duty in the Caribbean many years before, when he had served in the Navy. He had liked it for it showed a pirate getting his dues, but he had never seen the back of the canvas, never realised what it truly was.

"There's an awful lot of that, mate," Jack drawled. "An awful lot!"

Edmund snorted in disgust. "Pirate!" he sneered.

Jack merely shrugged. "Never claimed I was anythin' else, mate." He rummaged in a chest for a sheet of paper and some ink before starting to copy the map. Despite himself, Edmund found himself drawn to the map Jack was making, admiring the skill and the fluidity of his drawing." "But I wasn't always a pirate," he grinned.

After several moments silence, Edmund spoke. "Where am I to sleep tonight, Catherine?"

She looked at Jack. He nodded, without looking up, giving automatic approval to whatever she decided. "You can have the bunk Papa - I know you wouldn't manage a hammock with your leg and the sick bay bunks are too high for you..."

"But you…" he protested.

"Jack and I can sleep in the sick bay." She turned to Jack, squeezing his shoulder in appreciation of his calm understanding and acceptance. "I'll go find us some blankets…"

88888

When Jack left later that night to take his turn at the helm, Edmund sought out Catherine as she sat by the stern windows in the main cabin, reading one of Jack's many books. "Will you tell me what happened since you left with the children? He says you had it rough…"

"His name is Jack, Papa - you can say Jack, can't you?" she said bitterly, standing to face him.

"Catherine!" he chided.

"His name is Jack, Papa - Captain Jack Sparrow. Surely you can at least be civil when you are on his ship, sleeping in his bunk…" Catherine argued.

He looked at her sadly, unsure why she still defended the man. "Catherine - he is a pirate!"

"And my husband, Papa! I love him - why can you not understand?" she pleaded.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He paused, forcing himself to stay calm and look into her angry eyes. "Please?" She sat down at the large table that dominated the master cabin, sighing as she reached across it for a bottle of rum that Jack had left. Uncorking it she took a heavy swig, grimacing at the taste. "Catherine!" he gasped in shock.

"If you want to hear anything then I suggest you ignore what I'm drinking and sit down, Papa. I'd rather not remember things that are too upsetting to think about when I'm cold sober. I've spent long enough trying to forget," she said sadly.

Edmund Groves sat, wondering if he wanted to hear what had happened that was so bad she needed to drink just to speak of it, not sure if he approved of his daughter drinking. Soon he realised why though, his heart going out to his daughter. "Catherine, I had no idea…" Despite the man being a pirate, he knew he owed him an apology.

"Excuse me, Papa…" Catherine reached for her blankets, picking them up and trailing them outside. "But I need t'… t' be with Jack a while now…" She shut the doors behind her, leaving him with his thoughts. Climbing drunkenly up to the wheel she put her blankets next to Jack, handing him the half-empty bottle of rum before she snuggled down wedged against the binnacle.

"Did th' two of yer talk?" She might have nodded if she had not been already asleep. Jack looked at the level of rum left in the bottle, knowing how much she hated it. "Guess you did," he shrugged.

88888

The next day Edmund sought out Jack, eventually finding him in the hold, inspecting a recent repair to assure himself that it was holding well. "I understand a little now," he said. "Thank you for saving her life." Jack nodded. "But I still won't accept she married you…"

"S'all right mate," Jack shrugged. "Ceremony's still on when we hit port!" A mischievous glint sparked in his eyes. "You will be givin' her away, then - won't ya?"

Edmund's horrified expression confirmed that he had not even thought about that. "I…" he stuttered.

"Well, it's only proper like, you bein' her father an' all…" Jack grinned, delighting in Edmund's response.

Realising he had been trapped, Edmund nodded, grinding his teeth at the satisfied smile on Jack's face. Damn pirate!


	7. Chapter 72 Red Flags

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 72 - Red Flags**

Year 5 - Late August

Jack had decided to try to sneak through the Windward Passage at night, and not to stop at Tortuga with such a valuable map on board. But those that had watched their departure were there waiting for their return. The Winter's Heart sat silent and unseen with lanterns shuttered and allowed the Black Pearl to pass, before they quietly crept behind. The Black Boar was anchored at the southern end of the Windward Passage, the two captains unknowingly copying Jack's successful plan to sink the Santa Rosa. It was not until the first light of dawn that the Black Pearl spotted the first ship dangerously close behind.

Joshamee burst into the sickbay - without pause or ceremony. "Captain! The Winter's Heart is right up our arse an' flying red!"

Jack blinked once before scrambling to his feet, shaking Kitty urgently. "Get up quickly! Arm yourself!" He turned to his quartermaster. "Keep a watch elsewhere. Don't want t' be caught nappin' like!" He knew George Wolver was not the only one who had been sitting at their table that night, and feared Wolver was not alone in his greed.

"And?" Joshamee had the feeling that more orders were to follow.

"Load the cannons - we turn an' take them. Haul the red in reply! Bloody Wolver!" he cursed. Joshamee Gibbs flew out of the door, shouting orders at the top of his voice.

"The red?" Catherine queried, unsure what the term meant.

"No quarter luv, no quarter. Seems somebody wants our map…" He held her face between his hands. "It will be bloody - give no mercy for you'll receive none… savvy?" She paled, but nodded. "See your father is armed - we need every man!" He dashed out of the sick bay, calling out over his shoulder. "An' expect t' be boarded!"

Catherine ran along the gun deck, up the stairs to their cabin, flying through the doors. "Papa!" she cried. "Papa, you have to get up!"

"Catherine?" Her father clung to the bunk as Jack swung the wheel around to meet their attacker. "Catherine, what is going on?"

She handed him a brace of pistols, some shot and powder. "Somebody wants the map, Papa, and will kill everyone on this ship to get it!" She paused. "Stay in the cabin and shoot anyone who comes in who isn't' crew - understand?"

"How shall I know…" he flustered.

"If they aim at you then they aren't crew!" Catherine explained, turning quickly from the cabin.

The Black Pearl lurched as her cannons roared, determined to strike first at the Winter's Heart. Catherine dashed onto the deck, gasping in fear as Joshamee shouted in alarm. "Second ship Cap'n! Off port side!"

Jack swung the wheel wildly, completing the starboard turn and closing the gap with the first ship. "Prepare t' board!" he hollered, conscious of the same command being shouted a few yards away on the other ship. Jack fastened a tagline around the wheel then came to the main deck and stood next to Catherine. Zeke stood on her other side. "T' the death Zeke!" he ordered.

Suddenly the boarders were away, in both directions, and battle raged on both ships. Jack was determined to take the Winter's Heart before the second ship closed, but he had his doubts. Catherine fought beside him, her back to the main mast, blade already bloodied. He was relieved to see she was still unhurt, but then the fighting forced them apart.

88888

Theodore Groves looked in disbelief at the scene through his spyglass. Three pirate ships were fighting at close quarters, red flags flying. He scanned the ships, nearly dropping his precious spyglass in shock. The cornered ship was the Black Pearl and she was looking in a bad way. "Take us closer!" he ordered. "Ready the guns and prepare to assist the Black Pearl!"

"Captain? You mean to help a pirate?" His new junior officer, Alex Eccleston, queried incredulous. He had not been in the Caribbean for very long and was finding some things a great shock.

"Obey orders man!" Theodore shouted. "My sister is on that ship!"

88888

The Black Boar had closed, Captain Ormon not even bothering to use the cannons as his crew boarded the Black Pearl. Although the crew of the Winter's Heart were almost all killed, the men of the Black Pearl had taken heavy losses and were tired. Catherine paused, leaning on her sword, swaying in exhaustion with blood pouring down her right arm from a shot lodged in her shoulder. She looked around in despair as more pirates swung across from the Black Boar.

"Wha…" She could just make out another ship closing, from behind the Black Boar - the HMS Gauntlet! "Sail ho!" she shouted to Jack, "Gauntlet!" He grinned as he fought his way to her.

"Jesus, Kitty!" Although he himself was bleeding profusely from numerous cuts, he was shocked to see her hurt and clearly in agony.

She turned, fighting off another attack. "Still standing…" she hissed in pain.

88888

Theodore ordered his ship to close, trapping the Black Boar against the side of the Black Pearl and sending boarders across to take the ship before swinging across himself. He did not stop on the Black Boar though, but swung across to the Black Pearl and tried to fight his way through to his sister. He heard her scream.

"Zeke!" Catherine watched in disbelief as her friend fell to the deck. Frantically she fought to be with him, smashing her way across the crowded deck, killing two more pirates on her way. Theodore looked at her in amazement - she had certainly learned to fight dirty.

"Zeke!" Frantically she crouched down beside him, tearing his shirt and trying to stem the gushing blood with her bare hands. "Zeke… no!" But she could do no more as she was threatened again, forced to defend herself against yet another attacker.

A red coated marine came to her rescue. "Mistress Sparrow," he smiled, "allow me!" She staggered backwards, grateful for the respite, as more marines boarded the Black Pearl. Swords clattered to the deck when the crew of the Winter's Heart realised that they were outnumbered and they surrendered, praying that the Navy might view the attack on the Black Pearl, the most wanted pirate ship in the Caribbean, as being worthy of clemency. Catherine immediately scrambled back to Zeke, cradling him in her arms as tears streamed down her face.

"Kitty?" A hand shook her shoulder - luckily the uninjured one. "Kitty?" Jack crouched down beside her. "He's gone Kitty, let him go…" He gently prised her fingers away. "Kitty, come on - we need t' get your shoulder seen to…" Dazed and weeping, she allowed him to lead her away.

88888

Theodore ordered the captured pirates taken to the brig of his ship, uncaring how many were badly hurt. They would be healed in Port Royal before they were hanged. His own ship's doctor, Michael Garratt, was already aboard the Black Pearl, assisting Ned Cotton with the injured. Theodore rushed over to his sister who was sobbing in Jack's arms.

"Cat?" he worried.

"She's all right mate," Jack assured him. "But we lost Zeke…"

Theodore glanced across at the still form of the tall pirate, knowing how close Catherine had been to him. "Let's get the two of you into the cabin for some privacy…"

Jack nodded and followed, but Catherine held out a bloody hand, stopping them. She knocked on the door. "Papa, it's us…" she announced before entering.

"Papa?" Theodore frowned. "Father is here?"

Edmund Groves stared at the sight in front of him. Catherine was badly hurt and Jack was only marginally better, but his eyes were drawn to the tall naval officer standing next to them. "Theodore!"

Theodore Groves gulped on seeing his father in the cabin. He looked at Jack in disbelief. "Jack?"

"Long story mate, long story…" Jack sighed.

"Sir?" Theodore turned to see his ship's doctor standing at the doors. "I was told that Mistress Sparrow needed attention?" He nodded and Michael Garratt entered. "Let's get you sat down and have a look at that shoulder, shall we?" His hands paused as he realised he would have to remove her shirt. "Er…"

"Sod modesty!" Jack unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her undershift, peeling the shirt away from her right shoulder. He winced at the mess, handing her a bottle of rum. "Believe me luv, you don't want t' do this sober."

"I hate rum!" She complained, but she drank.

88888

Theodore Groves sat quietly in the master cabin, his father and Jack seated around the table. Catherine lay in the bunk, tied in so that she would not fall out in her drunken state.

"Looks like I owe yer again, Theo…" Jack smiled ruefully.

"I wasn't counting," he smiled in return. "And I had no choice once I saw the reds… You must have really annoyed someone to have two reds, Jack?"

"Nah, just some greedy buggers after a map…" He looked up as Joshamee Gibbs stood in the doorway.

"Cap'n, crew want t' know what to do with the ships…" he said.

Jack thought for a moment. "Take what we can an' blow them once we're clear," he ordered. "An' don't forget to take the reds!" He turned back to Theodore. "You'd better take your father with you though, it could get interesting aboard…"

"I'm not leaving until our deal is witnessed!" Edmund argued.

"Deal?" Theodore frowned.

"Yer father won't accept Kitty an' I as being married 'til he sees it with his own eyes… in a church!" Jack explained.

"But…" Theodore began.

Jack sighed. "We can limp to Port au Prince an' get some repairs there. They've a number of pretty little churches that should suit…"

Theodore sighed. "I can escort you there if you wish and then take father on to Port Royal…" He glanced across at his sister. "And he can stay on my ship now - give Cat a chance to sleep in her own bunk for a while… I think she needs it."

88888

The following day Theodore held his ship a respectful distance away whilst the Black Pearl gave their dead to the sea. Jack had to hold Catherine to him as she cried herself hoarse, unable even to watch as Zeke's body was laid to rest. They had lost twenty-three men, and the forty-two that remained were still stunned at their losses. Jack was surprised to see that Paul Fearnan had survived, although he was heavily bandaged. The entire crew watched in grim satisfaction as the powder magazines of the Black Boar and Winter's Heart exploded. No other pirate ship had ever survived a double red attack - even if they did have a little help, and it made them more determined to carry on. The HMS Gauntlet shadowed the Black Pearl as she limped towards Port au Prince, enjoying, for once, being the faster ship.


	8. Chapter 73 A Second Wedding

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 73 - A Second Wedding**

Year 5 - Early September

A week later Jack, Catherine, Theodore and Edmund Groves stood quietly in the chapel, waiting for the minister to begin the ceremony. Catherine was dressed in a beautiful pearl-beaded cream dress that she had had a seamstress make especially, once again wearing the ruby heart attached to her pearl necklace. A lacy shawl was draped around her shoulders, shielding her still healing wound from prying eyes. Jack was pleased that the cuts and bruises on her face had faded, thinking she looked more beautiful than ever, but grief for Zeke still haunted her eyes. He had been her truest friend as well as her shadow.

"We are gathered here," the minister began, "to celebrate the marriage of Jack Sparrow to Catherine Reyes with the formal ceremony of the giving of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."

Jack wished that the man would just get on with it.

The minister continued. "Now, if you will repeat after me… I Jack, take you Catherine, to be my wedded wife…"

Jack squeezed her hand, smiling. "I Jack, take you Catherine, to be my wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…" the minister droned.

"To have an' t' hold from this day forward…". Oh, he fully intended to hold her once the ceremony was complete.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…" he intoned.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…" Jack repeated, determined that Catherine would be only better and richer from now on.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part…" the man said, frowning as Jack paused briefly before speaking.

"In sickness or in 'ealth, to love an' t' cherish 'till death do us part…" He slowly said, squeezing her hand again, remembering how close they had come to the last part of the vow.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," the minister ended.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." The memory of Catherine standing bloodied on deck drove any additional comments from his mind. He knew he could never be unfaithful, she was his everything now.

The minister smiled as he turned to Catherine. "And now you Catherine, repeat after me… I Catherine, take you Jack, to be my wedded husband…"

Her voice was level and calm, but she looked at her father defiantly. "I Catherine, take you Jack to be my wedded husband…"

Jack stared at her face, memorising each contour, as she repeated the same vows. Theodore passed the rings that they had given him earlier to the minister. The rings were exchanged and then he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her.

They walked together down to the docks where the two ships sat at anchor. Catherine hugged her brother goodbye as Jack took Edmund quietly to one side. "Are yer happy now then, mate?" he pressed.

"I am not happy, but I will accept it," Edmund sighed. "I still think she could do far better than a pirate."

Jack shrugged. "P'raps, but she's made her choice twice now - an' it's only made us stronger - savvy?" He smiled as he saw Catherine walking back towards them.

"Keep safe Catherine." Edmund Groves kissed his daughter and hugged her tightly before climbing down into one of the two ship's boats tied to the jetty. Theodore took up the oars and started rowing towards the HMS Gauntlet.

"Well Mistress Sparrow," Jack drawled. "I guess we'd better get you home." He glanced across at the Black Pearl, her repairs nearly completed. In a day or so they would be able to leave, heading south, following the map. He helped her into the remaining boat, clambering down behind her.

88888

Catherine sat in on the crew meeting that Jack called early that evening. The Black Pearl always voted on important decisions, from captain to cabin boy, and he did not want to leave them with any false illusions of what they faced.

"Men, and my lady", Jack bowed to her slightly in deference, making the gathered crew laugh, "Let's say we can assume that every ship 'tween here an' Singapore know we have th' map. An' we already know some will kill t' get it. We have two choices t' vote on. Firstly, do we take on more crew? We could do with twenty or thirty more men - but we won't know if we can trust 'em. Secondly, we will probably face more ships flying th' red… do we fight or flee? Gibbs?" He looked to his quartermaster, eyebrow raised as he waited for him to speak.

"We can cope with the men we have Cap'n - but might be pressed in a fight. We cannot afford to lose more men. I vote to take on more, but carefully - not from Tortuga, an' of course we bloody fight!" Joshamee thumped his hand on the ship's rail for emphasis.

Jack sat and heard out the remaining crew that wished to speak. "Kitty?" All eyes turned to her, sitting next to him, still in her beautiful beaded dress. They knew she might be the last to speak, but she was certainly not the least crew member – not after the way she had fought through the reds. She smiled at Jack, knowing that they would get no private time together to celebrate their second wedding until later that night.

"I think the crew have already decided, Jack. Vote is in for more men and you know we will fight - we are the Black Pearl after all!" Murmurs of agreement echoed from the crew.

Jack nodded. "All right. Gibbs, start recruiting - no more than five men from each port… quietly and carefully though. Even the slightest doubt and you turn them down."

The quartermaster nodded. "I'll start later tonight Cap'n, when the taverns are full." He winked to some of the pirates that were standing near the galley. "The crew have prepared a special meal tonight, for Kitty…" Several pirates pulled musical instruments from various hiding places, starting to play. "An' we couldn't pass up on a night of dancing when you're wearing such a pretty dress… could we?"

Joshamee offered her his hand, but Jack batted it away. "My wife, mate, so I get first dance!"


	9. Chapter 74 Heading South

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 74 - Heading South**

Two days later the Black Pearl slipped quietly away from Port au Prince, five new crew members gradually learning their places. The crow's nest was manned and every crew member scanned the horizon anxiously, expecting an attack that did not come. At night Jack ordered the lanterns shuttered and the ship sailed in darkness apart from the light of the moon. If any ship wanted to trail them he was going to make it as difficult as he possibly could.

But, however crafty he was, sails were spotted on the horizon the next morning as another ship pursued them. Jack strove to make out the ship through his spyglass. "The Giant's Fist is flying red!" he announced to the crew. "Do we take 'em?"

A chorus of "Aye" echoed around the ship, so Jack swung the wheel again, turning to face their attacker as before. "Load the cannons an' get ready t' board!" he ordered. "Let's get th' bastards!" Jack muttered to himself, indignant at being attacked again.

"Kitty!" Jack beckoned her to the wheel. "Kitty, I want yer t' stay on the Pearl." She started to argue. "No, hear me out! We are bigger, higher - an' your pistol is deadly! Stay here an' shoot down on them!"

"But…" she protested.

"Do you want me t' make it an order?" He smiled. "Your shoulder still isn't fully healed luv… give it time."

She nodded, knowing he was right, before running to get her pistol and a good supply of powder and shot.

The distance closed rapidly as the bow cannons of both ships roared into life. Jack pressed the attack, closing to boarding distance. Most of the crew swung over to the other ship, pistols loaded and swords ready.

Jack smiled as Catherine started picking the pirates off, one by one - especially those that got too close to him. "M' guardian angel," he laughed to himself as he slashed another pirate across the throat before diving forward in search of another target.

The crew of the Black Pearl fought viciously and soon most of their opponents lay dead or dying. A few dropped their swords and pleaded for mercy - but found none. Any man who sailed under the red should know what to expect. Then, as suddenly as it began, all was quiet. The Black Pearl had lost only seven men, two of whom were the new recruits.

Jack walked across to Joshamee. "Check th' ship - ensure everyone is dead. Take what we want, an' the red, then fire the ship!" He swung back across to the Black Pearl, staggering as he landed in an embrace from Catherine. "Hey, I'm all right! Just a few nicks - honest!" He kissed the top of her head. "As if anything could have gotten past yer pistol!" He bent down to kiss her lips.

"Cap'n! Kitty!" Joshamee shouted from the other ship. "Cap'n! Tuscane had hostages in th' brig. I think you an' Kitty should come over!"

"Hostages?" Jack gasped in disbelief. "What th' hell was Tuscane doing flying a red with hostages?" He held Catherine tightly to him as they swung across together. "Show me!"

Joshamee Gibbs led them down and down again to the brig, where three women and a number of small children were sitting sobbing in fright. One of the cannonballs from the Black Pearl had smashed through the hull nearby, luckily missing them. They pressed themselves to the back of the brig upon seeing the pirates.

"Jack, Joshamee, you are scaring them - go away!" Catherine shooed them away. "Please, you are safe now." She unlocked the brig. "But you are going to have to come with me as we are firing this ship…"

"Who are you?" the older of the women asked.

"Your names - and quickly! I've no wish to be down here when they start the fire!" Catherine insisted.

"But you are the ones that attacked us!" the woman protested.

"No, this ship attacked ours. They are all dead and this ship will burn! Look, whoever you are, we do not harm women or children, you have my word." Catherine smiled reassuringly. "Please, we must hurry!" she urged.

The woman stared at her, considering. "My name is Rosamund Spense, these are my children and their nanny."

"Spense - as in the new Governor?" she gasped.

She nodded. "Will you ransom us too?" she sighed dejectedly.

Catherine shrugged. "That is up to the captain." She looked at the children. "Best bind their eyes, it's not pretty above…"

Taking fabric from their petticoats, the women led and carried the children up onto the deck - gasping at the sight. The youngest of the three women, one of the daughters she assumed, paled but carried on. Catherine handed the child she carried over to one of the crew. "The men will take you across. Give them the children, it is quite safe," she urged. Rosamund Spense looked doubtful, but a tendril of smoke changed her mind. When all seven hostages were safely across, Catherine swung across herself with a little help from Ned as her shoulder was still too weak for her to do so alone. "Please, come into the cabin…"

She smiled up at Jack as he took the wheel. "Run out the sweeps Gibbs an' get us away from here!" he shouted.

Only when they were well clear of the burning ship did Jack hand the wheel to Oran and go down to his cabin. Catherine and the women were sitting quietly drinking tea whilst the children ate some fruit that she had found for them. He blinked in surprise at the cosily domestic scene that he faced in his normally masculine cabin.

"Kitty?" he frowned.

"Jack, may I introduce Rosamund Spense, her children Mary, Lydia, Peter, Martha, Dorothy, and their nanny Kasia," she smiled.

"As in…" His eyes widened.

"Yes, as in the Governor," she sighed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just bleedin' great Kitty!" he cursed. "Every pirate wants us dead an' now I'm nursemaid to th' Governor's family!" He sighed. "All right! Yer know we've no time t' ransom them so we'll just have to trust to the truce flag again, won't we!" He grabbed a few personal items. "Guess I'm sleepin' with th' crew t'night." He stomped out, muttering about being ganged up on.

"That was the captain?" Rosamund gasped in shock, having mistaken the older man, Joshamee Gibbs, for the captain whilst below in the other ship's brig.

"Yes, my husband." Catherine smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow, and this is the Black Pearl, Mistress Spense."

Ned Cotton brought some blankets and the women and children settled down for the night and the Black Pearl sailed with shuttered lanterns towards Port Royal.


	10. Chapter 75 The Governor

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 75 - The Governor**

Governor Spense barged into the Commodore's office. "Commodore! What is that pirate ship doing sitting outside the harbour?" he demanded.

James Norrington rose, sighing heavily. "They are sitting there under a truce flag, Governor. I was just about to row out to see what they want."

"What? You aren't going to fire on them from the fort?" he gasped.

"No Governor. The Sparrows have never violated a truce flag and I am minded to trust them. They look like they've taken some damage and might have some useful information to share." He acknowledged the waiting red coated marine. "My boat is ready. If you will excuse me Governor, I am sure I will have an answer for you shortly."

"Fine! I will await your return!" Thomas Spense sat down in his office, having no intention of moving until James Norrington returned.

88888

"Commodore Norrington," Catherine smiled. "How lovely to see you again!"

"Mistress Sparrow, Captain Sparrow," he nodded. "I can assume you have a reason for being here?"

"Yeah," Jack drawled. "I seem to have been evicted from m' cabin - an' I'd like it back!" James Norrington frowned, wondering what Jack meant… but then little that he said ever made sense to him.

"What Jack is trying to say Commodore, is that we seem to have picked up the Governor's family," Catherine smiled.

"You have…" he gasped. "May I see them?" He had received a ransom demand two days ago and the Governor had been distraught. Catherine opened the cabin doors, ushering the women and children on deck.

"Somethin' for him, somethin' for us, Commodore?" Jack smiled.

"What do you want?" James Norrington had the feeling he did not want to hear the reply, knowing how much gold the pirates had been asking from the Governor as ransom for the return of his family.

"Just th' return of our privateer status…" Jack said quietly.

"That is all?" He stared at Jack in shock, mouth agape. A pirate not wanting gold? Something was going on here and, although he did not know what it was, he had a sneaking suspicion that Jack Sparrow was up to something.

"Yup!" Jack grinned.

"I will have to confer with the Governor…" Doubt tinged his voice - what was he missing?

"We're not going anywhere mate," Jack smiled assuredly. "We can wait a while."

"Cap'n! Sail ho!" Oran shouted. "It's the Gauntlet!"

"Theo will honour our flag," he assured him. "But open the seaward gun ports to reinforce our message…" As they were across the entrance to the harbour, the Gauntlet could not easily pass and would have to anchor outside it. He turned back to James Norrington. "Commodore?"

"I shall return shortly." He climbed down into the small boat, his men rowing him back ashore as he tried to figure out the reasons behind the request. He found the Governor still waiting for him in his office, as he had feared, when he returned.

"Well," Thomas Spense demanded. "What did they want?"

"The return of their privateer status, that is all." James Norrington paused, his fingers drumming a beat on his desk, still trying to figure it out. "They have your family."

"They are the ones holding them ransom?" Thomas Spense gasped.

"No, Governor. They rescued them, albeit accidentally from the sound of it from Tuscane, and would like to return them. I believe the phrase they used was 'something for you, something for them'," James Norrington ventured, hoping that the Governor would agree and re-grant them the privateer status that he had asked for on their behalf when the Governor had first arrived. Governor Spense was silent. "Although I don't think they are being fully open, they have maintained their accord for nearly a year now. Since you arrived they have attacked no English ship…" he prompted.

"I know of your feelings about this Commodore, but I would like to speak with my wife before granting their request. Do you think they would release her?" he asked cautiously.

88888

So the Commodore rowed back out to the Black Pearl, climbing up as his men waited below in the small boat. "The Governor wishes to talk with his wife before he grants anything. Will you release her?" he asked Jack hopefully.

Jack Sparrow smiled. James Norrington hated it when he smiled, he was always left wondering what he was missing. "Aye, but just her until he agrees - savvy?" he drawled. "Children an' th' nanny stay!"

James Norrington nodded as Jack walked into his cabin. "Mistress Spense, if you would care t' accompany th' good Commodore, yer husband is waitin' fer you." Gently the Commodore assisted her down to the small boat before climbing in himself, sighing as yet again his men rowed him back ashore. He felt more like the messenger boy than an officer of His Majesty's navy.

88888

Thomas Spense embraced his wife warmly. He had been quite beside himself with worry when he had heard that they had been taken hostage, fearing that he would never see them again. Although his had been an arranged marriage, he was fond of his wife and adored his children. He listened in shock as his wife related their journey since leaving London.

"And they have treated you well, you say?" Governor Spense could hardly believe her tale of her rescue by the Black Pearl - it went totally against everything he had been told about pirates. For a moment he could almost believe the tales of his servants.

"Yes, Thomas. They rescued us and the captain even gave up his cabin." She paused. "Is what they are asking so unreasonable?"

"No, it is too reasonable - which makes me suspect it." He sighed. "But I will grant them what they want, if only to see the children again."


	11. Port Royal

Usual disclaimers. darn Corporate Mouse Machine!  
  
***  
  
Mid September  
  
Jack smiled when James Norrington presented him with the formal papers declaring them privateers and assuring them of safe anchorage. He ordered Gibbs to run out the sweeps and to take them into the harbour, finally allowing the HMS Gauntlet to enter behind them.  
  
Once they had dropped anchor again Jack turned to his Quartermaster. "Gibbs - see t' repairs an' let th' crew off in rotation like," he ordered, watching as Catherine disappeared over the rail, climbing down into one of the ships boats.  
  
"Aye Cap'n."  
  
Jack climbed down into the same boat as Catherine. The Governor's young twin girls were sitting in the bow waving excitedly at their father. Jack picked up the oars and rowed to shore. As soon as the boat beached the girls were out, running across the sand to their father. For a moment he watched them enviously, knowing that he and Kitty would never be blessed with a family.  
  
In the other direction, ran a highly excited James Schott, macaw flapping on his shoulder. "Jack!" He threw himself at Jack, causing him to stagger, knocking him from his reverie.  
  
"My Jimmy, you've grown!" James was now a strapping nine year old, and showed signs of becoming as tall as his uncle.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth Turner dashed down the beach, carrying young Billy in her arms, Will trailing behind. She handed the toddler to him before hugging Jack tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Welcome back," she smiled, turning to hug Catherine as well.  
  
The other ships boats had unloaded their passengers and Governor Spense found himself surrounded by his family. He looked across in amazement as the townsfolk came out to welcome the crew of the Black Pearl - the women especially hugging Mistress Sparrow who looked in danger of drowning under a pile of children. The Commodore had probably understated the affection that they had for the crew of the pirate ship. He noticed the Commodore was talking to Captain Groves and an elderly man, nodding before walking towards him.  
  
"Governor, it seems the HMS Gauntlet has a brig full of pirates for hanging - the remaining crew of the Black Boar and the Winter's Heart."  
  
"The remaining crew?"  
  
"Well, what is left of them after they had a run-in with the Black Pearl."  
  
"Do you mean to say that the Black Pearl has taken out three other pirate crews in the last two weeks?"  
  
The Commodore just smiled, realising exactly why Jack had been so insistent about regaining his privateer status. It was unlikely that the Black Pearl would attack three pirate ships, so therefore the three pirate ships must have attacked him. It was obvious that he needed at least one safe harbour - Port Royal, and he had gotten it without revealing how desperate he probably had been.  
  
***  
  
The following day Governor Spense announced that he would be holding a party in two days time to celebrate the safe return of his family. All of the town notables were invited, the officers from the fort and his wife Rosamund had insisted that Captain Sparrow and his wife be invited as well. Reluctantly he had agreed, not sure if he wanted a pirate anywhere his silverware - even if he was officially a privateer.  
  
He watched as the Sparrows arrived with Captain Groves, hardly recognising them. He had not believed that Mistress Sparrow was the Captain's sister, but seeing them together the family resemblance was obvious. Captain Sparrow had changed from his usual clothes into some dark, sombre trousers and jacket. His hair, although still braided, was not hidden beneath his red bandana. But it was his wife that drew most eyes, his included. In a beautiful pearl-beaded cream dress with a pearl necklace and earrings, she moved through the crowds with assured ease. Cautiously he admitted to himself that he might have underestimated the Sparrows.  
  
Theodore caught his sister's arm. "See you later," he whispered. "I'm in search of a dance!"  
  
Seeing the Sparrows talking with the Commodore, he walked slowly over, his oldest daughter Mary on his arm. Cautiously she eyed the two men appreciatively, surprised at how attractive the pirate was when clean and properly dressed.  
  
"Commodore, Captain Sparrow, Mistress Sparrow." Thomas Spense nodded.  
  
"Governor, Miss Spense," they chorused. Mary blushed slightly as Catherine held her eye, as if she knew exactly what she had been thinking about her husband.  
  
"My wife has told me of the kindness you showed to her and the children on your ship. Thank you." He realised he did not know what to say to these people, so outside of his normal social circle and was relieved to be rescued by his son and young James Schott. The two boys were of a similar age - merely a year apart - and were already becoming firm friends. James had managed to smuggle Pearl into the party and she was sitting on his shoulder squawking at all who came near.  
  
"Jimmy!" Catherine scolded. "What is that bird doing here?" The macaw hissed at her.  
  
"I think she remembers you luv!" Jack laughed.  
  
"The feeling is mutual!" Catherine retorted, eyes narrowing as she stared at Pearl, laughing too.  
  
"Peter, perhaps you and your friend should take the bird up to your room. I hardly think this party is the place for such a creature!" Thomas Spense frowned at his son.  
  
"Yes father!" Peter replied dutifully. "Come on James!" The two boys raided the refreshment table before disappearing upstairs.  
  
The music started again and the Governor cleared his throat. "Mistress Sparrow, might I have this dance?" He noticed she glanced at her husband, who nodded.  
  
"I'd be delighted Governor Spense," she demurred, leaving Jack, the Commodore and Mary Spense alone.  
  
Mary turned and watched her father dance with the pirate Captain's wife, envious of their grace. She made a mental note to strike a certain pirate captain off her list - his eyes never left his wife even as he talked quietly with the Commodore, a smile playing on his lips. She tried to eavesdrop without it seeming obvious.  
  
"Okay Jack - what is this all about? And don't try that innocent look on me! Theodore tells me you have destroyed three other pirate ships in just over a week. What is happening?"  
  
"Nothing that should worry you," Jack smiled. "I have something, they want it and they will kill for it."  
  
"But Theodore said three reds! Three!" James Norrington hissed, conscious of Mary standing nearby.  
  
Jack shrugged, watching Catherine in delight as she danced with the Governor. "Well, they ain't taken us yet!"  
  
Realising that Jack would say no more, he turned to Mary. "Miss Spense, might I have the next dance?"  
  
She blushed, secretly delighted that her ploy had worked - James Norrington was probably the most eligible man in the whole room. "Of course, Commodore. I would be delighted." One way or another, she would get herself a husband that could afford to keep her! 


	12. The Snatch

Usual disclaimers. oh well!  
  
Please keep reviewing - or review if you haven't. All reviews are most welcome1  
  
***  
  
The party was nearly over when it happened. A piercing scream from upstairs that echoed around the large hall.  
  
"Wha." Jack immediately placed himself next to Catherine, despite being unarmed.  
  
Rosamund Spense burst into the hall, her face white as she sought her husband. "They've taken Peter!" She spotted the Commodore. "And your boy!"  
  
Jack and Catherine followed as the Governor, Commodore and several officers dashed upstairs. Theodore followed closely.  
  
Carefully the Governor pushed open the door to his son's room revealing a scene of chaos. A red coated marine was sprawled in the doorway, his throat cut. Furniture was overturned, the window smashed - clearly there had been a struggle. But of Peter, James and the macaw there was no sign.  
  
Thomas Spense stopped, staring at a small animal pierced through with a dagger that had been left in the middle of his son's room. A frog?  
  
Jack Sparrow shouldered his way past him, retrieving the dagger and looking at it carefully, but it was totally plain. His eyes fell on the dead frog, realisation dawning. He looked up at Catherine, eyes blackening in anger. "Back to the Pearl!" he hissed, grabbing her hand and running down the stairs.  
  
"Sparrow!" the Commodore shouted. "Sparrow! What is this about?"  
  
Jack paused. "Be on the Pearl in half an hour an' you'll have yer answer!" A red coated marine tried to stop them leaving, but a quick fist in his face sent him flying - Jack Sparrow was stopping for nobody!  
  
***  
  
Theodore, James Norrington and Thomas Spense sat anxiously in the boat as they were rowed out to the Black Pearl, unsure what to make of the evening's events. The Commodore had ordered the town sealed and searched, but no sign had been found of the boys. The three men climbed up onto the deck cautiously, facing pistols until they were recognised. The Black Pearl's crew were edgy, very edgy. Jack and Catherine were in the cabin waiting for them.  
  
"Jack?" Theodore ventured.  
  
Jack sighed heavily as he unrolled the painting, Theodore instantly recognising it. "The Frog." He pointed to the ship between the two frigates.  
  
The three men peered at the name of the ship in the painting. "But why would somebody abduct the boys for a painting?" Thomas Spense questioned. "It makes no sense?"  
  
"Not for the painting mate, for what is on the back." Reluctantly Jack turned over the painting, revealing the map on it's reverse. "The Frog was Horace McBride's ship an' this map shows th' location of his treasure." He sighed heavily. "A lot of treasure."  
  
Realisation dawned on Theodore's face. "This is why you went to England! Why those ships attacked you! The three reds!"  
  
Jack nodded. "They won't harm the boys - they want the map. We just have t' wait for them t' contact us." He glanced across to the Governor. "Crew have already voted - map for Jimmy an' yer boy is a fair swap."  
  
"Thank you." The Governor looked at Jack in surprise. "Was it a lot of treasure?"  
  
"A mountain mate, a mountain." Jack sighed, before smiling darkly. "But even without the map we can beat the bastards to it."  
  
"You already know where it is?" Theodore gasped.  
  
"I already know where it is!" Jack smiled, gold teeth glinting.  
  
***  
  
They waited a week but no news came from the kidnappers. The Black Pearl was repaired and Jack made sure that everything was in maximum condition. He knew he would have a long journey ahead of him and bought in plenty of supplies, as well as gifts for the Achaili tribe for when he reached the Amazon. It was decided that Theodore would sail with the Black Pearl, leaving the HMS Gauntlet behind to defend Port Royal. Jack and the Commodore even agreed to allow twenty five red coated marines to join the crew so that the Black Pearl would be at full fighting strength when they caught up with the kidnappers. Still they waited. 


	13. Ransom

Usual disclaimers. sadly!  
  
Still cannot figure out why some of my dashes turn out as dots because they are not like that in my master document. I hope it does not confuse the story.  
  
***  
  
October  
  
The note finally came. "The Church of the Blessed Mary, Santo Domingo". The date was for two days time. A red macaw tail feather was attached to the note.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" Jack cursed. "It'll take us that at top speed with good winds!" He strode out of the cabin. "Weigh anchor, I want every sail we've got!" He ran up the stairs to take the wheel. "Gibbs - run out the sweeps!" The Black Pearl sped from the harbour, every back onboard bent to getting maximum speed from her.  
  
Theodore Groves watched quietly as the ship sliced through the waves, realising for the first time exactly how fast the Black Pearl was. It was little wonder that any naval ship had never been able to catch them. He saw Jack eyeing the sky southward anxiously. "Jack?"  
  
"Storm is brewing. I don't like it!" He spotted Catherine below on the deck. "Kitty - cold dinner t' night!" With the speed they were going, and the storm brewing, he would not risk having the galley stove lit - it was too dangerous. Catherine threw him a lazy salute and disappeared below decks.  
  
The nearer they got to Santo Domingo the more anxious Jack became about the weather. Although the hurricane season was passed, the tropical storms could still be very dangerous. They slipped into the harbour just as dawn broke on the second day - they had made it.  
  
Theodore climbed into the ships boat, waiting for Jack who held Catherine firmly by the arm.  
  
"Don't even ask Kitty!" he warned as he stopped her from following her brother.  
  
"But."  
  
"You stay here!" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I may give the map for Jimmy, but I'd give th' Pearl for you!" Her eyes widened sharply at his admission, but she did not speak, silently nodding. He kissed her on the top of her head before climbing down to the boat. "We won't be long."  
  
Jack noted every ship in the harbour, searching for any clues to who had snatched the boys - but there were at least six pirate vessels of assorted nationalities at anchor and he knew none of the captains. Ensuring that the map was secure, he picked up his oars and rowed to shore.  
  
They were surprised to see an elderly grey robed nun waiting for them in the church. "You are from the ship the Black Pearl?" They nodded. "I have a letter for you, but I understand you need to give me something first?" Jack handed over the map to her, sighing dejectedly. From within her sleeves she produced a small piece of paper. "They told me this would mean something to you."  
  
Jack took the paper, cautiously opening it. All it contained was a set of co-ordinates, but from the look of them they were in the Bahamas. He nodded to the Theodore. "Bahamas!"  
  
"Thank you sister," Theodore placed a hand on her arm, stopping her momentarily from leaving. "Can you tell us anything about the people that gave you the note?"  
  
"I only know that they were pirates, and that they wished the exchange done this way to avoid bloodshed."  
  
"There'll be bloodshed when I catch 'em!" Jack snarled.  
  
"Sir!" the nun gasped.  
  
"Pass them a message with the map, sister. Four reds!" He turned and strode from the church, pausing only to cross himself as he passed the altar.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they got back to the Black Pearl, Jack hauled a large chart out, his fingers tracing the coordinates on the note. "Jesus!" he gasped.  
  
"Jack?" Catherine looked at him in confusion.  
  
"The boys are on a spit of land. here!" His finger jabbed a small sandy island in the south eastern Bahamas. "Storm's brewin' an' that spit will flood!" He looked at her, eyes frantic with worry. "It'll take us three days an' we have t' beat the storm!"  
  
***  
  
Part of me is tempted to leave it there today, to tease Starlight8 just a little more. but I do not feel that cruel! ;) 


	14. Rescue

Usual disclaimers. drat, drat and double drat!  
  
*** James Schott sat huddled in a ball on the leaward side of the small spit of land. Peter Spense sat dejectedly next to him. They had been marooned for nearly two weeks and their food and water was nearly exhausted. James knew that if it had not been for a few scrawny palm trees they would already be dead.  
  
"He will come Peter, trust me!" James faith in Jack was still undiminished, despite his fears. He eyed the water rising. "Jack will come!" He cuddled Pearl underneath his shirt for although she did not like it, she liked the storm less.  
  
"What was that?" Peter started. "I thought I heard."  
  
"Jimmy!" A voice nearby shouted. "Jimmy!"  
  
"Jack?" James poked his head above the top of the dune. "Jack!"  
  
Jack fell over the top of the dune in the dark, sliding a few feet below them nearly into the water. "Thank heavens you're alright!" He clambered back up to them. "Quick - we've gotta go before this spit floods!"  
  
He led the two boys back to the ships boat where Theodore and two burly pirates, Hawker and Gibson, waited at the oars. They rowed back to the Black Pearl, fighting against the ever increasing waves. For a panicked moment James thought they would not make it, the small boat tossed high by the storm, but then the hull of the ship shielded them, strong hands hauling them on deck. Before they could speak they were bundled into the cabin, the men climbing quickly up behind them.  
  
"Gibbs, get us out of here!" Jack ordered. "Run before it with as much sail as we can!" He glanced southwards. "Sweeps for as long as it's safe too!"  
  
Jack dashed into his cabin out of the stinging rain as the Black Pearl fled northwards. Catherine walked across to hug him but was beaten by James. Jack crouched down, hugging him back. "I gotta go on deck Jimmy - we've gotta run from a big storm. Go with your friend and get some food an' rest. there's two hammocks ready below." He rose. "Theo - I need every hand at the sweeps."  
  
***  
  
When the storm lessened, Oran Booth took the wheel and he staggered back to his cabin. He found Catherine wrapped in some blankets wedged in the corner of the cabin. He smiled at the memories it brought back - the night she had undressed him and wrapped her arms around him for the first time. Fingers shaking with cold he eventually managed to slip his clothes off, sliding beneath the blankets with her.  
  
"Aaaaaaaarrgghh!" Catherine sat upright, blankets slipping from her shoulders. "You're cold!"  
  
"So warm me up then," he murmured, pulling her back down again.  
  
***  
  
The next day she woke to find him pouring over a large map. The sea was still rough, but she hoped that the worst of the storm had passed. She had just pulled on her shirt when Theodore strode into the cabin. She walked across to the table, standing next to Jack. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
Jack nodded to Theodore. "Apart from way off course, I've no idea. Roughly here I guess." He jabbed his finger to the east of Bermuda. "An' we need to get here." He pointed to the massive river system of the Amazon. "Th' bastards already have a week's start on us!"  
  
"How long will it take you from Port Royal?" Theodore queried.  
  
"Port Royal? I'm not going to Port Royal mate!" He looked up sharply. "I'm seven days behind already - I'm not making that nine! Pearl might be fast but she's not that bloody fast!"  
  
"Jack! You have to drop us off at Port Royal! We cannot go on this treasure hunt!" Theodore argued.  
  
"But I'm not going t' Port Royal! If I'm lucky it'll be twelve days to Belem. an' then a bit more. I may have given him th' map but I'm not giving him th' treasure! An' I still don't know who he is!"  
  
None of them had noticed the two boys entering the cabin. "The ship was the Swallow, Jack - does that help?"  
  
"Wha." Jack spun to face James. "Are you sure Jimmy?"  
  
"They were careful not to name anyone, but we saw the ship's name when they left us."  
  
Jack turned back to the map, his fingers dancing across it as he calculated the other ships top speed. "Close," he murmured. "Too bloody close!" His finger paused over the southern Caribbean - the British controlled island of Barbados. "If I give yer a ships boat near here, could you make it ashore?"  
  
"What about the men?" Theodore asked.  
  
"Commodore wants Lact an' I'll need 'em for that, plus I'll probably need every boat I've got on th' river!" Jack insisted. He paused, finger tapping on the table as he thought. "I'll spare one boat, that's all - look, there'll be enough room for you, the boys and a few marines to row. but the rest stay!"  
  
Theodore looked at the children worriedly. He knew that he should not, could not, leave his men but he had to get the boys back to Port Royal. He could see though that Jack would not back down and he knew how badly Jack needed the extra men, especially if he had to fight the Swallow.  
  
"Could you not send a letter with one of your men Theo?" Catherine looked at her brother, seeing the indecision on his face. "The boys will be safe on the Black Pearl - safer than sailing across the Caribbean with just a few men protecting them. but the Commodore and Governor Spense will need to know that they are safe."  
  
Theodore sighed. He knew that she was right - it would be dangerous to send the boys back without a proper escort, but to do so would leave the Black Pearl seriously undermanned and both the Commodore and Governor Spense would expect those that snatched the boys to be caught. Reluctantly he nodded.  
  
"Woohoo!" James jumped excitedly. "We're staying on the Pearl!"  
  
Catherine stared at him, quietening his enthusiasm. "And you will work for your passage - both of you! I will need help in the galley." James suddenly did not look so excited.  
  
Jack started rummaging in one of the chests in the cabin, his hand resting on some red cloth. "Gibbs!" he shouted, "Run this up, an' the other three below it!" Joshamee took the flag from him, and soon all four red flags were flying, just as Jack had told the nun. If anyone was stupid enough to try to attack them, then they had received fair warning.  
  
***  
  
The Black Pearl sailed southwards towards as fast as she could, stopping only to drop the single marine off at Bridgetown. Within an hour they were off again, as fast as the sails and sweeps could take them.  
  
***  
  
Commodore James Norrington sat quietly in his office reading the letter from Captain Groves. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the boys were safe, but worried when he realised that they were still aboard the Black Pearl - which was flying four reds and heading to the Amazon. He rose, reaching for his hat before heading to the Governor's Mansion - Thomas Spense would want to know the contents of the letter immediately. 


	15. Belem

Usual disclaimers. nevermind!  
  
***  
  
Mid-October  
  
The port of Belem sat at the mouth of the great Amazon river, principal port of the Republic of Para (now Brazil). Brightly coloured fishing boats bobbed in the harbour, interspaced with larger European vessels. Jack anchored just off shore, scanning the ships for any sign of the Swallow. Sure enough, she was there - moored at a jetty on the eastern edge of the docks.  
  
Jack sighed, carefully putting the spyglass away. The crew waited below, expectantly. "She's there," Jack said, "but we are not entering the harbour. I know a place just up the river - we'll head inland from there. Weigh anchor - nice an' quiet like!"  
  
The Black Pearl slipped quietly from Belem, sailing up the Amazon river. Many of the crew stared in amazement at the gigantic trees and exotic wildlife as they sailed up the massive river. For over a day they sailed past a never ending wall of greenery before eventually Jack ordered the anchor lowered opposite a small native village, raised high on stilts. He called the entire crew on deck for a meeting.  
  
"Okay. We know th' Swallow was in Belem an' will probably be lookin' for a guide, but we can take a shorter route from here, as I'm known by the tribe." He paused, watching as some native tribes people rowed out towards the Black Pearl. "One thing I will say - these people do not dress like we do. You will not stare or make comments. thanks to th' missionaries they speak English! I'd hate t' lose any of yer if they take offence - savvy? Keep yer hands an' any other part of yer to yerself!"  
  
One of the younger marines stared at the people in the canoes. "Captain - the women have no shirts!" Most of the marines rushed over to the shoreward side of the ship, Jack's stare stopped his crew following.  
  
"Hold!" Theodore shouted. They stopped, looking sheepish. "Captain Sparrow is known here and you will not offend through your ignorance. I am sure we all want to return to Port Royal safely!"  
  
Reassured that Theodore had control of his marines, Jack leaned over the side of the Black Pearl, calling out to one of the lead canoes. "Caton!" He turned back to the crew. "We are honoured - Caton is one of the Chiefs!"  
  
Everyone except Jack looked in amazement as the natives climbed aboard. Both men and women were heavily tattooed, topless and wore long skirts made of a woven reed, although the women wore numerous strings of ornate beads. Jack and the man they assumed to be Caton embraced warmly, more tribes people following. He ushered Theodore, Catherine and the Chief into his cabin. A few of the tribes people followed, but most just wandered around the ship, looking into everything. "Gibbs, bring some food to my cabin. fruit, whatever we've got."  
  
"I didn't know you knew the Chief?" Catherine hissed as she slipped her hand in his. "Have you any further surprises for me?"  
  
"Not with so much company around luv!" he smiled suggestively. "Although I'm a Chief too!" he winked.  
  
"Wha."  
  
He shut her mouth with a click.  
  
***  
  
When Gibbs and some of the crew had brought food, Jack sat on the floor of his cabin, indicating for the others to join him. Caton sat cross-legged opposite him, other elders seated around him as Jack explained why he was there, spreading the copy he had made of the map before him.  
  
Caton studied the map carefully. "It is Boi territory - dangerous!" He spoke in hushed tones with the elder on his left. "We could take them as they pass here?" He pointed to a spot just inside the other tribe's territory, where the pirates would have to pass to get back to Belem. "Let the strangers fight their way in and fight their way out?"  
  
Jack smiled. He liked Caton for the man was as devious as he was, liking the idea of allowing Lact to do all the hard work. "Why don't we go ashore then and drink to success?" He paused. "An' t' introduce my wife to th' tribe."  
  
Caton stared at him in shock. "You? Married?" He looked to Catherine, Jack's nod confirming his guess. He turned to her. "You must be very brave."  
  
"Some would say stupid."  
  
Caton laughed, slapping Jack on the back. "Come! I feel a celebration is overdue!"  
  
***  
  
Jack rowed Catherine ashore, his boat laden with the boxes that he had purchased in Port Royal. As soon as they landed, the villagers crowed around him, calling their welcomes. Those crew that were coming ashore, carried the boxes into the village where Jack started calling out names. The scene reminded Catherine of Christmas - if an exotically chaotic one! Pots, pans, metal knives, rich fabrics were all given away to the men and women that clustered around, sweets to the children. Eventually the crowd cleared and the celebration to welcome their prodigal Chief home began.  
  
***  
  
Catherine leaned contentedly against Jack's shoulder, watching the tribes folk - and some crew - dancing and singing in the firelight. She dozed, waking to find herself within one of the high huts lying on a pile of blankets. Jack stood in the doorway, outlined by the moon as he watched the continuing celebrations below.  
  
"So now we are alone will you tell me about it?" He turned to face her. "How you came to be a Chief?"  
  
He jumped on hearing her speak, having been lost in his thoughts. "Eh?" He came and lay beside her.  
  
"How did you become a Chief?"  
  
He smiled, playing with her hair. "It was a long time ago, before I got th' Pearl back. I was workin' on a Portuguese trader who had business in Belem an' did a lot of trading up river. He was tradin' here when a neighbouring tribe, the Boi, attacked. He just upped an' fled, an' I got left behind. so fought. The Achaili are peaceful people an' lost a lot of men, as well as th' women that were carried off. I stayed a while an' we got most of th' women back. But I missed the Caribbean an' made my way back to Belem, takin' work on a ship heading north." He leaned across, kissing her. "Don't worry, you'll be safe in th' village."  
  
Catherine sat up sharply. "What? You are leaving me behind again? No way, Jack!"  
  
"Kitty, you cannot go. Th' elders wouldn't allow it."  
  
"But."  
  
"No Kitty! Here women cook an' have babies."  
  
"So I should just stay and cook - is that what you mean?" She hated being unable to bear him children and was always overly sensitive about it, wishing it could be different.  
  
"Yes! No! Dammit!" He pulled her back down beside him, hugging her. "Look, I know you are better than most of th' crew, but rules here are different luv." He held her to him tightly. "An' yer know I don't think less of you because you cannot have babes." He kissed the top of her head. "You are m' wife, that's all that matters!" He paused. "You will be safe - Caton will leave some men to defend the village, an' some of our men will stay to defend you, the Pearl an' the boys." He nuzzled her neck. "Will yer be my Quartermaster whilst we're away?"  
  
"Trying to sweet-talk me Jack Sparrow?" She smiled, knowing the honour such trust implied, the offer knocking any argument from her mind. She turned to kiss him. "Okay, you win this time," she sighed, "but don't you ever try to leave me behind again!"  
  
***  
  
I've got to leave it there as I haven't got any more chapters split ready for uploading. please review! 


	16. Into the Jungle

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
But there are now only a few days to the DVD release. yay!  
  
***  
  
In the morning those that would be going into the jungle assembled in the centre of the village. There were some mutterings of surprise when Jack announced that she was Quartermaster in his and Gibb's absence but these were mainly from the marines. Having said his goodbyes the previous night, Jack simply hugged her. "Whatever you do during the day, sleep aboard th' Pearl - crew too."  
  
She nodded. "Keep safe."  
  
He tilted her face to his, kissing her and ignoring the jeers from his crew and some of the natives. "We won't be long." He nodded to Caton, and they disappeared into the jungle.  
  
Almost immediately Jack remembered why he had been so eager to return to Belem before. The jungle closed in around them, tall trees with their buttress roots making travel difficult, lianas trailing down, catching the unwary - without the Achaili he knew they would be lost within minutes. "Bring me my horizons," he muttered to himself as another large leaf slapped him in the face - the fifth in as many minutes, "Any bloody horizon!"  
  
It took them two days hard trekking through the jungle to reach the spot that Caton had planned as the ambush spot. With just a glance he sent off five tribesmen to track the other pirates and to warn them when they got near. Keeping conversations hushed and to a minimum, and with no fires, they waited.  
  
***  
  
Catherine watched them disappear with heavy heart, the lush green jungle suddenly seeming more threatening, as if it was leaning towards her. One of the older women approached, Caton's wife she thought, smiling warmly. "Come," she beckoned, "we are going bathe. join us!"  
  
"But." Catherine looked at the boys and the men that Jack had left behind.  
  
"The boys will be safe," the woman assured her, "and the men will come nowhere near us - do not worry!"  
  
Ensuring that the boys were safe, and warning them not to go near the river, Catherine followed the women down the leafy track as they sang and laughed happily. Upon reaching a secluded pool they removed their beads and skirts, stepping into the water. Catherine stood uncertainly on the edge.  
  
"Come, it is safe!" Some of the women had brought containers of a sand- like substance and began rubbing it on each other, working it into a lather. "Come!"  
  
Unsure, and more than a little reluctantly, Catherine slowly undressed, laying her weapons safely to one side before slipping her shirt and then trousers off. Cautiously she joined them in the water and they started rubbing the sand-like substance on her.  
  
"Now we are all together, we can talk!" the eldest woman smiled. "Caton did not tell us your name?"  
  
"I am Catherine, but everyone calls me Kitty."  
  
"Kitty, hmmm. I am Belicia." The surrounding women introduced themselves until she was lost in a sea of names most of which she would never remember. Damita, Isleta, Solana, Nina - the list went on and on. "You are a very lucky woman, married to the Chief. All the young women here are heartbroken," Belicia teased, "for he is a good man and has provided well for the tribe." The surrounding women took this as an invitation to say what Jack had brought for them. Belicia gasped in shock as she noticed the ugly scar on her back. "What is this?"  
  
"Just a scar." Belicia looked at her in disbelief. "It is nothing. I was hurt in a fight but Jack saved me."  
  
"Like I said, a good man!" Belicia beamed. "But you have no tattoos? You should have tattoos if you are of the tribe."  
  
"But."  
  
"If you are married to a Chief then you are of the tribe!" Belicia insisted. "They would show well on your skin - it is so pale!"  
  
"But." Catherine knew she was being bullied into it, like they had bullied her into bathing, but somehow she did not mind. Jack had told her to spend time with the women and there was no nastiness in their insistence, just an openness for her to be one of them. She sighed. "Okay, but just a small one."  
  
Belicia smiled broadly. "Come to my hut this afternoon and we will welcome you into the tribe properly and mark you for the Chief!"  
  
***  
  
Catherine rowed quietly back out to the Black Pearl as dusk was falling. The boys were already on board as were the remaining crew. Belicia had said to keep the leaf bandage over the tattoo until the following morning as it would help it heal so, after checking that all was well with the ship, she retired to the cabin.  
  
Paul Fearnan was one of the crew that had remained with the Black Pearl. She nodded to him seeing him on middle watch with Thomas Cardew. "Wake me for the Morning watch Paul," she asked, knowing she would not sleep well without Jack there. She shut the cabin door, took off her sword and pistol before crawling into the bunk still dressed.  
  
4am came too soon. No sooner did she feel that she had fallen asleep than Paul was knocking on the cabin door. "Morning watch Kitty!"  
  
Groggily she rolled out of the bunk, blinking in the dim light as she reached for her sword. "Okay!" She stretched, opening the cabin doors and breathing the night air. "Go kick Hawker's hammock on your way down," she smiled as Paul gratefully headed to his own bunk. Quietly she walked around the ship, checking the shoreline and the sides of the ship, relieved to hear William Hawker joining her on deck.  
  
"Morning Kitty!" he smiled, unfazed by the early hour. Smiling back, she continued to pace the decks until the first rays of dawn gradually brightened the sky. She was glad to smell food being cooked just before the end of her watch, stomach rumbling in anticipation of food - at least she did not have to cook her own breakfast that day. Finally Oran Booth and John Gibson stumbled from below, carrying bowls of breakfast with them as they started their watch.  
  
"Better late than never guys!" she complained. "Late tomorrow an' Jack will hear of it!"  
  
They had the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry Kitty," they mumbled, realising that she would take her duties as Quartermaster seriously.  
  
"You can swab the decks after your watch to remind you to keep better time for tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes Kitty!" And they did!  
  
***  
  
Jack decided, Chief or not, he hated the jungle. He wanted to be back aboard the Pearl, with his wife and the sea. He hated the bugs too, big poisonous bugs that crept, crawled or slithered at him. Spiders had no right to be as big as dinner plates - it just was not proper!  
  
Silently the men that Caton had sent appeared back in their small camp, jogging through the foliage to stand before him. They spoke in hushed tones before melting away again. "They come," Caton announced.  
  
Jack and his men turned to face the crew of the Swallow - or rather what remained of the crew once they had fought the Boi. They burst into the clearing, looking backwards at the tribesmen that followed them instead of ahead, only spotting their danger at the last moment. They skidded to a halt in confusion.  
  
Jack stepped in front of his men. "Lact, my good man," he smiled, a lazy smile designed to irritate. "How kind of yer to fetch m' gold!"  
  
"Sparrow!" Jean Claude Lact hissed before launching himself at Jack, his blade a blur despite his obvious exhaustion. The crews fought, unaware for a moment that the Achaili were quietly disappearing into the jungle with the treasure laden mules - until one balked and brayed. "Wha." But most of the mules had already gone, and the men from the Black Pearl surrounded those that were still leaving, defending the Achaili tribesmen.  
  
Suddenly men started falling, dropping to the ground with no opponent in sight. The Boi had arrived. "Gentlemen, we are leaving!" Jack shouted, retreating, following the disappearing mules.  
  
Lact swore, seeing his guides fleeing too. More of his men fell to the invisible enemy and he turned and ran. "This isn't over Sparrow!" he cursed.  
  
Although some of the Boi followed Jack and the Achaili, the majority of them continued to pursue the crew of the Swallow. Caton sent some of his men to stop them and soon the darts stopped. Elated the survivors returned to the village.  
  
***  
  
Belicia removed the leaf bandage, smiling in delight. "There!" she declared proudly. "Now everyone will know that your man is the Chief!" Catherine eyed the tattoo doubtfully - at least it was not as large as Jack's tattoo and would not show when she wore a dress. She jumped in shock as Belicia placed several strands of beads around her neck. "And now you are truly one of us!"  
  
Catherine smiled. "How long will the men be gone?"  
  
"It is normally a day's travel to the clearing, but with your men it will take two. Time to wait and then time to get back. it could be a week." She looked at Catherine shrewdly. "You miss him - that is good, but the time will pass. Come, I will help you find supplies for your ship."  
  
So Catherine spent the day with Belicia, sorting fresh supplies for the Black Pearl. She knew that Jack would want to head north as soon as he returned. During the heat of the day she dozed in the cabin, catching up on her sleep that she would miss when on watch. Each day she still stood the Morning watch, loving to watch the dawn. Oran and John relieved her on time each day though, having no wish to swab the decks again. Despite her size, or lack of it, nobody questioned her orders again.  
  
***  
  
Thanks to everyone for continuing to review - especially to Starlight8 for her patience with me ;) and to my new reviewer Shib Shib - welcome to the crazy farm! ;) 


	17. At the Village

Usual disclaimers. nevermind!  
  
This is a somewhat longer chapter than usual. my fingers ran away with me today! :o  
  
***  
  
November  
  
It was early morning when the men returned, all of the men from the Black Pearl relieved to be out of the jungle. They had lost too many men for Jack's liking - fifteen of the crew and five of the Achaili had not returned, but they had done well. Against the Boi there was rarely a victory that was not tinged with sadness. At least Theodore had survived - he could not imagine having to tell Catherine that her brother had been killed. The mere thought made him shudder.  
  
Caton placed his hand on Jack's arm, shaking him from his reverie. "They will come."  
  
Jack nodded. "I know - but we will stay to defend the village. m' crew have a few surprises in them still!"  
  
Caton smiled warmly. He had known Jack would not leave them to face the other tribe alone, but had been relieved to hear him say it.  
  
Jack turned to Gibbs who was leading a mule towards the river bank. "Get the chests aboard in m' cabin - we will sort through them when it's safe." Gibbs nodded as Jack looked around the village. "Where are th' women?" Jack could see the boys playing with the other children and a number of his crew - but of Catherine and the tribal women there was no sign.  
  
"They are probably bathing," Caton shrugged. "You know women."  
  
Jack smiled and headed down the narrow path towards the bathing pool. "I would not do that," Caton warned, but Jack just waved his hand airily and continued down the path, disappearing around the corner. Caton did not have to wait long for squeals and shouts to be heard, closely followed by a number of indignant returning women, Belicia in the lead.  
  
"That Chief is a bad man!" she complained. "He has no respect for his wife!" Caton wisely held his tongue, trying not to smile as the remainder of the women arrived back in the village. Jack and Catherine did not return for some time.  
  
***  
  
Jack smiled as the women retreated, leaving his wife lazing in the water looking up at him. "Jack Sparrow!" she warned. "You are in so much trouble!"  
  
He shrugged as he slid off his trousers, unbuttoning his shirt. "No change there then luv!" he drawled. Ensuring that his pistol would remain dry, he slid into the water with her. "Wha." he saw the tattoo that marked her body. "Belicia?"  
  
Catherine smiled. "She said I should be properly marked as the Chief's wife."  
  
"Nice design. seems kinda familiar," he teased, tracing the outline of the swallow in front of a sun, skimming over the waves. "Did yer miss me?"  
  
"Heaven knows why," Catherine shrugged as she scooped a handful of the sand- like substance onto his shoulders. "Turn around and I'll wash you!"  
  
***  
  
Belicia still glowered at him when they eventually returned to the village, but the crew and tribesmen clapped him enthusiastically. Catherine blushed, laughing at them all as they made their way towards the Black Pearl.  
  
"Jack!" Caton shouted across to them. "We must decide tonight about defending the village."  
  
"At dusk?" Jack suggested, eager to get Catherine back to their cabin, and in particular to their bunk. He was relieved when Caton nodded his agreement.  
  
***  
  
Jack looked at the twenty four large chests that Gibbs had placed in his cabin. He had forgotten them in his eagerness to be with his wife but knew that he had to sort them before he could have time alone with her. The crew would need to know their share. Carefully he eased open a lid - in case one of those dinner-plate spiders was at home. but there was just gold. He eased open another lid - more gold. He jumped as Catherine slipped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I thought it was the bunk you were interested in?" she suggested, smiling up at him.  
  
"Gotta tally this up first luv," he apologised, smiling at her as she pouted in disappointment. "But two people can count faster."  
  
Sighing she started to count, soon realising that there was enough gold and gemstones to make every crew member rich beyond even a pirate's wildest dreams. Horace McBride had not hoarded the normal bulky pirate treasure, only keeping gold and gems that could be stored in large quantities in a relatively small chest. and they had twenty four such chests!  
  
After a number of hours she rose, stretching as her neck clicked. "I'll fix some lunch," she offered. "I could do with a break." Jack merely nodded, his lips moving silently as he counted another pile of coins. Quietly she slipped from the cabin, surprised to find most of the crew loitering onboard, doing small or menial jobs. They were all anxious to discover their share of the gold.  
  
When Catherine returned, she was relieved to see that Jack appeared to have finished. Carefully she placed the bowl of stew next to him as he wrote, surprised to see he was tallying crew rates for the marines on board as well as for the pirates.  
  
"They fought too," he explained, "so they get same share. Though what yer Pa will think when Theo buys his food with pirate gold I don't know!" He grinned mischievously at her, gold teeth glinting as he wrote down the final figure, whistling tunelessly. "Of course, Theo will get more, being an officer, like."  
  
"Is that the final shares?"  
  
"Yup! About £9,000 each. should keep them all in trouble for a while!"  
  
Catherine gasped at the figure. A ship the size of the Dauntless had only cost about £63,000 to commission and build and for any but the titled aristocracy, it was an incredible amount.  
  
He glanced out of the window, noting there were still a number of hours before dusk. "I'd better go an' tell 'em before they knock th' cabin door down!" he winked, taking her hand and leading her from the cabin. Everyone crowded around anxiously. "Gentlemen," he smiled, "Gentlemen - I think we all owe Kitty a big thank you for finding the map for us."  
  
Cheers echoed around the deck, together with a few shouts of "get on with it".  
  
Sure in his audience, Jack smiled. "Basic tally is £9,000 per crew."  
  
The deck erupted as the pirates jumped up and down, hats flying in the air as they danced with joy. The marines and Theodore stood to one side, unsure what to do. "All those that fought," Jack added, holding his brother-in-laws gaze, "an' I mean all, get crew shares!" In answer to Theodore's frown, he nodded. "Will you join us in th' cabin for a moment Theo?"  
  
The marines, realising that they too would receive the money, joined in the celebrations with the pirate crew - the whole deck celebrating.  
  
Jack turned to Joshamee Gibbs. "No alcohol Gibbs - we may still have t' fight," he warned before shutting the door quietly behind him. Theodore stood quietly in the cabin. "You'll get command rates Theo - should be about £15,000."  
  
"What?" Theodore gasped, paling at the amount, realising that it was more money than he would earn in a lifetime of service - most ordinary seamen only earned £15 a year. "I. I." he stuttered.  
  
"Always pleased t' help out family," Jack beamed, amused to see his brother- in-law speechless.  
  
"You weren't joking when you said a mountain!"  
  
"I rarely joke about gold mate," he smiled, "although we will still have to fight off the Boi an' get home safely."  
  
"The Boi?"  
  
"They'll attack th' village as the Achaili went into their territory, so we'll have t' stay a while until they're safe. Caton is callin' a meetin' in the village at dusk."  
  
Theodore nodded. "I'll be ready," he assured Jack as he left the cabin. "And I will warn my men to stay alert."  
  
When he left Jack quietly locked the door. "I seem to remember something about a bunk." he smiled lopsidedly as he encircled her with his arms.  
  
Catherine wriggled round to face him. "And there was I thinking you'd forgotten," she teased.  
  
"Me?" he leered. "As if!"  
  
***  
  
Jack made it to the village meeting just in time, leaving Catherine asleep in the bunk. Caton, the other Chiefs and Theodore were sitting quietly around the fire waiting for him.  
  
"I guess a week is a long time to be away," Caton laughed, teasing Jack for being the last one to arrive. "Especially with such a pretty wife."  
  
"I wouldn't let Belicia hear you say that mate!" Jack teased in return.  
  
"Ah, but she knows that all other women pale before her," Caton smiled. "Although we are not here to discuss women."  
  
Jack sobered. "The Boi - what can we expect?"  
  
"They'll probably sneak in soon, kill as many as they can and go. I'd like for the women to be on your ship for safety."  
  
Jack nodded his agreement, wondering how he'd get Catherine to do the same. He noticed Theodore smiling wryly to himself, remembering the brig of the HMS Resolute. Their eyes met and both burst out laughing. "It won't work mate!" Jack smiled.  
  
Caton looked at them, deciding the sun had finally baked their brains as Theodore tried to explain what had happened. "You locked your wife up?" he gasped.  
  
"Only to keep her safe," Jack admitted.  
  
Caton shook his head in disbelief, before turning his attention back to the Boi. "I have already sent out scouts to warn us of when they approach. If we have men in the trees and hiding in the huts we should not lose too many men. for we will lose men."  
  
Jack sobered, nodding to himself. "Aye, th' Boi fight nasty with their little darts, but a well aimed pistol can kill too!"  
  
***  
  
The Boi did not keep them waiting long. Two days later, at dusk they attacked hoping to catch the other tribe unawares. Caton's scouts had already warned him though - they were ready, quickly moving the women and children to the Black Pearl.  
  
"Stay with the women onboard Kitty!" Jack ordered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kitty, please!"  
  
"No Jack, I will not! I'm as much a member of this crew as any other and I want to fight!"  
  
"Kitty, you are not fighting!"  
  
"Yes I."  
  
Jack was expecting her punch, catching her fist easily in his hand. Her eyes sparked angrily. "No Kitty. You stay onboard with the women!"  
  
"I."  
  
"Right! That's it!" Jack picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed at him as he walked down below decks.  
  
"Jack!" she shouted angrily, "You."  
  
Standing her upright he took away her pistol, knowing that she would try to shoot the lock to get out, before locking the door behind her. She glared at him from behind the bars. "Sorry Kitty - not this time." He turned and walked away, listening as she swore at him at the top of her voice. He winced - bastard was one of the more polite names. She had certainly picked up a colourful vocabulary being onboard.  
  
On reaching the deck he found Theodore escorting the tribal woman onboard. "Is that Catherine?" he asked, hearing the commotion from below.  
  
Jack shrugged. "She isn't fighting!" he insisted, knowing how dangerous the Boi were.  
  
Belicia looked confused. "Kitty wants to fight? Why?"  
  
"Because she's a member of th' crew. but she's my wife too." Jack felt rotten about what he had done, and knew he would pay for it later, even if it seemed like the right thing to do at the present. "She isn't to be released Belicia!" he warned, relieved that she nodded. "Come, let's get yer all settled in th' cabin 'fore they get 'ere!"  
  
Once the women, children and the two boys were safely in the cabin he locked the door.  
  
Theodore looked at him worriedly, still listening to his sister. "She seems very angry Jack."  
  
"She'll get over it," Jack assured him.  
  
***  
  
Jack would not have been so sure if he could have seen Catherine. She sat in the brig, throat hoarse from shouting, tears streaming down her face. She was utterly, totally dejected. Finding an old blanket, she curled beneath it crying herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Jack fidgeted as he lay flat on the floor of the stilted hut, peering over the edge carefully as he waited for a target. He glanced around the camp, seeing the other crew hiding in the huts and in hides around the camp. The Boi crept into the camp, closing on what they thought were people asleep around the fire.  
  
Boom! Theodore's pistol fired as the lead Boi pulled the blanket from the sleeping pile of earth, other pistols firing close behind his. The Boi looked up in panic, realising the trap too late as they tried to reach for their blow pipes. The crew rushed them, swords drawn, cutting a swathe through their ranks as they tried to flee, but only a few managed to reach the safety of the surrounding trees. Caton shouted, sending his men after them. Only two of the Boi party would manage to reach their territory and it was a long time before they gathered the courage to attack again.  
  
***  
  
Catherine was stoney faced when he eventually released her, red eyes narrowing when she looked at him. She did not speak.  
  
"Kitty, I."  
  
She pushed past him, not speaking.  
  
"Kitty! Stop!" Jack shouted.  
  
She turned to face him. "As I am clearly not classed as crew Jack, you have no command over me on this ship," she hissed.  
  
"Kitty!" he pleaded, dejectedly realising that this time she was really, really angry.  
  
"No Jack! I was good enough to fight two reds, but no longer it seems! I will remain in the galley, but you can forget everything else!" She stepped towards him, standing toe to toe. "And I mean everything else!"  
  
"Dammit Kitty! I didn't want you hurt!" he protested, but she stomped up the steps without looking back.  
  
***  
  
Jack did not see much of Catherine that day. Although he was busy with tribal matters - ensuring that Caton received a fair share of the gold and such - he suspected she was avoiding him. The tribe were holding a party that night, to say goodbye to the Black Pearl and to celebrate beating the Boi - he hoped she would surface before then.  
  
"Theo, have you seen Kitty?"  
  
Theodore frowned, realising that she had been missing for most of the day. "Have you." he glanced towards the crow's nest, his sister's favourite place when she was angry. "She seemed very angry when I last saw her."  
  
Jack sighed, climbing up in search of his wife, but she was not there. From his vantage point, he looked around for any sign of her, eventually spotting her returning from the bathing pool. Relieved more than he would care to admit, he climbed down.  
  
"Did you see her?" Theodore called up to him.  
  
Jack nodded as he jumped the last few feet. "Yeah, she's been bathing." He climbed down into a small ships boat, rowing to shore but Catherine had disappeared again by the time he reached the village. It took him a while of searching before he found her in his hut. He stood in a moment, watching as she brushed her damp hair. "Kitty."  
  
"What?" She did not even turn to face him, continuing to brush her hair.  
  
"Dammit Kitty, please! Let's stop this." He crouched down, hugging her, unsurprised to find his affection shrugged off.  
  
"It has already stopped Jack. When we return to Port Royal I will be leaving the Pearl."  
  
"Wha. but."  
  
"If I am not crew then I have no place onboard Jack."  
  
"Kitty! You are my wife!"  
  
She turned at last to face him, eyes utterly miserable. "Yes, I guess I am, but I'm sure a handsome man such as yourself can find himself a willing whore in Tortuga."  
  
He sat on the floor of the hut, poleaxed in shock. "Kitty?" He stared at her, shaken to the core. Had he lost her?  
  
She rose, adjusting her clothes before climbing down the ladder, heading towards the fire where the party was just starting.  
  
***  
  
Jack rowed tiredly back to the Black Pearl, muddled by rum but not happily drunk. He did not think he could ever be happy again. When he reached his cabin it was dark and empty, although he knew Catherine had returned to the ship earlier. Frowning he went in search of her, eventually finding her asleep in a hammock below decks.  
  
"Kitty!" he argued, glad that the crew were sleeping where they'd fallen in the village. "Kitty!"  
  
A muffled voice came from within the pile of blankets. "Sod off!"  
  
"Dammit Kitty! Come back to the cabin!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Drawing his knife, Jack cut one end of the hammock free from the bulkhead, causing Catherine to tumble from the hammock. "I said."  
  
"And I said no!" Angrily she picked up her blankets, storming up on deck.  
  
Jack sighed. "I'll sleep with th' crew if you like, but please come back to th' cabin."  
  
She just looked at him sadly, turning to climb up into the rigging. Realising she meant to climb to the crow's nest Jack snatched her blankets, reaching for her too, but she swung out over the sea, avoiding his grasp as she climbed.  
  
Defeated, he let the blankets slip from his grasp. "Kitty?" he called but she did not answer. Dejectedly he returned to the empty cabin, determined to drink himself into oblivion.  
  
***  
  
After saying their goodbyes to Caton and the tribe, Jack ordered the anchor raised and the sails unfurled. Using the sweeps, he turned the ship around, once more heading into open water. Even the thickest member of the crew had noticed the attitude between their Captain and his wife, but were wise enough to keep their own counsel. Theodore had thought about trying to intervene, but a glare from his sister changed his mind. He had never seen her this angry before and was worried about her marriage to Jack, stunned by her announcement that she was leaving the Black Pearl.  
  
They reached the mouth of the Amazon, turning northwards to home.  
  
***  
  
Please don't be too hard on Kitty - she is upset and confused. The next chapter explains her mind better - I hope! 


	18. Return to Port Royal

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
This is the last chapter I am posting tonight. it is late and I have nothing more typed. sorry! Hopefully the housework won't get in the way tomorrow and I will get something more uploaded by the end of the weekend.  
  
***  
  
Mid November  
  
On the evening before they were due to arrive in Port Royal, Jack climbed up to the crows nest to talk to Catherine. She had slept up there every night, refusing to even enter the cabin. "Kitty, can we talk - please?"  
  
"I think we have already said everything Jack," she replied sadly.  
  
"Dammit Kitty, I want yer t' stay! The crew want yer t' stay!"  
  
"I cannot Jack. I thought I was crew but it seems I'm only that when it suits you." She turned to look at him miserably, her lip so bitten over the last week and a half that it had started to bleed. "I cannot live like that Jack."  
  
"But."  
  
"You cannot protect me all of the time! I need to make my own decisions. even if you think them wrong!"  
  
Jack took a deep breath, knowing that the wrong words could destroy their marriage beyond any hope of repair. "So what is your decision Kitty?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I want to stay ashore.."  
  
"I'll."  
  
"Alone Jack." She smiled weakly. "At least for now." She reached across, touching his hand gently.  
  
Jack smiled realising that perhaps all had not been lost. Balancing precariously, he offered her is arms, holding her tightly to him as she started to cry. "Will yer at least come back to th' cabin tonight? Please?" Sniffing she nodded.  
  
Jack helped her down from the crow's nest, still holding her hand. He locked the cabin door behind them. "I love yer, yer know!" he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
"You've never said that before." She looked up at him, still crying.  
  
"I."  
  
"No, you've called me love, referred to me as your love, but you've never actually said that you love me Jack Sparrow!"  
  
He smiled wryly. "P'raps I should say it a bit more often like?" He wiped a tear away with this thumb. "For I do love yer Kitty, very much."  
  
She smiled, standing on tip-toe to kiss him. "I think that is enough talking Jack Sparrow!" Her kisses gained intensity as she bumped backwards against the bunk.  
  
He did not argue, his hands eagerly undressing her as he whispered things no righteous pirate would ever admit to - if they wanted to walk in Tortuga again. He held her close, gradually kissing from her ear to her navel and back again. "Please stay," he whispered.  
  
She smiled sadly up at him. "I cannot for now Jack. give me a month, please. I need to know in my mind where I belong."  
  
"You belong here luv - in this bunk on this ship!" Jack sighed knowing what his decision had to be if he wanted to keep her aboard the Black Pearl. "I'll come for you at Christmas - as a crew member as well as my wife!"  
  
"No strings?" Her eyes stared into his, searching for any sign of deceit as she chewed her lip.  
  
He shook his head. "No strings, an' no brig either, ever again - I promise." He stroked her cheek. "But never blame me for wantin' t' keep you safe, please. I've nearly lost you too often luv!"  
  
She smiled sleepily, the first real smile he had seen for over two weeks. Cuddling against him she fell asleep, her breath tickling his chest. He held her tightly, knowing tomorrow that he would have to let her go, unable to show his emotions in front of the crew. "Happy Anniversary luv," he whispered, even though she could not hear him.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, those going ashore gathered on the deck. Jack held Catherine tightly, reluctant to let her go even for the agreed month. "I'll miss yer," he whispered, ensuring the crew could not hear. "And I do love you, remember that!"  
  
She smiled, standing on tip-toe to kiss him. "And I love you too Jack Sparrow!" A chorus of raucous catcalls echoed round the ship, even though the crew was relieved to see the two of them make up.  
  
"You know after two days you'll be desperate t' come back," he smiled. "Yer don't belong on dry land luv!"  
  
"Sometimes it can be good to be reminded of why you hate something. even dry land!" She smiled up at him. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Cat! Are you ready?" Theodore and the marines were ready to go ashore, sitting patiently in the ship's boats.  
  
Jack reluctantly helped her down into waiting boat. "See you at Christmas!"  
  
She smiled up at him as he leaned over the rail, realising that she was already missing him. "I'll be waiting!"  
  
***  
  
Happier Starlight8? 


	19. Tortuga

Usual disclaimers. humph!  
  
Starlight8: Wow! Big review! If you can see both sides of the argument think about poor me. I am really stuck in the middle! Perhaps they will reach a compromise. who can tell!  
  
Now for more evilness!  
  
***  
  
Mid December  
  
It was morning in Tortuga and Jack Sparrow was drunk. He was not buzzing drunk, nor merrily drunk - although he did feel happy - but blind, passed out drunk in a quiet booth at the Faithful Bride. The crew had been in port for nearly three weeks now and most seemed determined to spend their money as fast as they could - rum and women on the top of most of their lists. He groaned as a shaft of sunlight found its way into his corner, blearily rubbing his eyes as he staggered to his feet, rolling out of the tavern as he headed down to the docks. Swaying even more than normal he hummed tunelessly to himself as he thought of returning to Port Royal for his wife in a week's time.  
  
"Wha." He staggered, confused as the world suddenly turned dark, before a blow to his head turned the darkness black.  
  
***  
  
Captain Jean Claude Lact stared in disgust at the crumpled figure in his brig. Hands tied behind his back and head covered by a sack, Captain Jack Sparrow was not an imposing figure - pathetic was nearer he thought. How the fool had ever managed to relieve him of the gold he would never know, but revenge could cover more than mere money. A swift boot to his ribs proved he was awake, groaning in pain as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Comfortable Sparrow?" Lact leaned close, whispering against his ear. "Don't worry, we can soon rectify that." Another kick left Jack gasping on the floor.  
  
"What d' yer want Lact?" Jack winced, his ribs hurting as he drew breath. He thought one, if not two, were broken but had the feeling that they were the least of his worries. From the sway of the ship he guessed that wherever he was it was at sea.  
  
"I've already got what I want Sparrow - you! And you will never see your ship again." He laughed. "Or daylight for that matter!"  
  
Jack heard a clang as the brig door shut, the key turning in the lock. Footsteps echoed through the deck as his jailers left him in darkness. Struggling upright he sat, propped against the hull, contemplating his fate.  
  
***  
  
Joshamee Gibbs was not happy. He could not find Jack and had been in every tavern and whorehouse in Tortuga looking. Whenever he came across a crew member he sent them back to the ship, sensing something was up but not knowing what. Running out of places to search he went back to the Black Pearl, calling a crew meeting on deck.  
  
The crew lounged about, many still drunk or extremely hung over. Apart from the odd knife cut from a number of brawls though, few were injured. Oran Booth lounged on the stairs leading to the wheel. "What's up Gibbs?"  
  
"Has anybody seen th' Captain? He didn't come back t' th' Pearl at all yesterday. Last I heard he was asleep at th' Bride two nights ago."  
  
He could see several of the crew muttering to themselves. "And." Oran prompted.  
  
"He isn't in any tavern or whorehouse in Tortuga - did anyone see him yesterday?" Worried stares answered him, but nobody had seen Jack. "Okay, I want every part of Tortuga searched, every alley, every store room. pay to look if you have to! We have to find Jack!"  
  
***  
  
All day the pirates searched, ruffling more than a few feathers as they turned the town upside-down in their search for Jack but to no avail. Wherever Jack Sparrow was, Tortuga was not it. Dejectedly the crew returned to the Black Pearl to report their failure.  
  
One of the last to arrive was Paul Fearnan, who looked more worried than the rest of the crew. He looked about for Joshamee, dashing over to him. "Gibbs!" he shouted. "Gibbs - Lact's been seen in town!"  
  
Joshamee Gibbs went white, realising the possibilities behind the words. "Are all aboard?" he asked, quickly counting heads - relieved to see the last few crew climbing over the ships rail. "Weigh anchor!" he shouted. "Make all speed to Port Royal!" Turning to Paul he muttered "If Jack's been taken then we need Kitty!"  
  
***  
  
Catherine knew Jack was right from the moment she left the Black Pearl. She had spent so long on the sea that the unmoving land felt alien to her. She stood at the end of the jetty, watching until the Black Pearl was out of sight before making her way back to her brother's house.  
  
"Left him then, have you?" her father smiled, obviously having heard about the argument on the ship.  
  
"No Papa, I am merely spending a few weeks ashore." Her eyes narrowed at his evident delight. "It will take more than a mere argument to split Jack and me, whatever you would wish!" Taking her small bag she turned, climbing the stairs to her room. "And Jack will be here for Christmas!"  
  
"Theodore is hosting a dinner tonight - try to wear a dress Catherine!" her father called up at her, looking in despair at her attire.  
  
***  
  
A dinner! Catherine sat at the table feeling very bored. The Commodore sat at the head of the table, Mary Spense at his side. Theodore had also invited Kasia Thiago who was sitting next to him, but it was Mary that eyed him speculatively. Catherine made a note to warn her brother about the oldest Spense daughter, especially now that her brother was rich and very, very eligible. Young James Schott sat opposite her, although Pearl had been banished to the hall, and her father sat at the other end of the table, facing the Commodore. Everyone listened as Theodore recounted their adventures, although he thankfully failed to mention her argument with Jack.  
  
As soon as dessert was finished, Catherine rose. "Excuse me," she smiled, "but I need some air." The men rose politely.  
  
"I will see that someone escorts you." James Norrington offered.  
  
"Thank you, but I'd rather be alone." She felt Theodore's eyes watching her thoughtfully as she left. He knew she was already feeling out of place here, knowing where her walk would take her before she'd even gone.  
  
***  
  
Catherine sat at the end of the jetty, shoes off and feet dangling over the water, watching the stars in the night sky. The slap of the waves against the hulls of the ships at anchor, the breeze in the rigging, sounds that calmed her soul. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned, surprised to see two of the marines that had gone south with them.  
  
"Mistress Kitty! I thought it was you!" Murtogg smiled, turning to his companion. "I told you it was her!" He paused. "You shouldn't be out here all alone." Obviously off duty, they sat next to her, watching the waves in the moonlight.  
  
"Did my brother send you? Or the Commodore?"  
  
"No, we were on our way to the tavern." Mullroy, although eager for a pint, did not want to leave Catherine on her own at the docks. "Um. you could join us if you like?"  
  
"You can't take Mistress Kitty to a tavern!" Murtogg argued, shocked at the suggestion.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"But it isn't proper."  
  
"Yes I can!" Mullroy sighed. "We can't leave her here, but I want a pint!" he argued, oblivious to Catherine hearing their argument.  
  
"You can't take her!" Murtogg insisted.  
  
"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Catherine rose, stalling their argument. "I'd be delighted to go with you, although I have no money on me."  
  
"Well, thanks to Captain Jack we do!" Mullroy smiled. "And I'd be delighted to buy you a, err, pint - or whatever ladies drink."  
  
She laughed at him. "Ale is fine with me!"  
  
***  
  
Theodore was worried. The dinner party was over, the guests gone, but still Catherine had not returned. Picking up his jacket and strapping on his sword, he went to look for her, heading for the docks but she was not there. Only after he questioned two patrolling marines did he manage to track her down. to the Goat's Head Tavern, a favoured drinking hole of the lower-rank marines. Carefully he pushed open the door, stepping into the smoke-filled room.  
  
The noise ceased immediately as all the occupants turned to face him. Ignoring the stares he walked across to where his sister was sitting with two marines, drinking what looked like a pint of ale. Her fine dress looked out of place in such a dive, but she did not seem to notice or care. "Theo! Join us!"  
  
"I hardly think this is a suitable establishment Cat," he scolded, staring at the two marines who suddenly looked as if they wished they were elsewhere. He sighed, at least she was not drunk. "Come on, I'll walk you home!"  
  
Shrugging ruefully, Catherine downed the last of her ale. "Thanks!" she smiled at Murtogg and Mullroy before following her brother. 


	20. Return of the Black Pearl

Usual disclaimers. but I get my DVD tomorrow so I don't care!  
  
Starlight8: Hopefully the Norrington conversation makes more sense now! ;)  
  
***  
  
Late December  
  
For the twentieth time in as many days, Catherine found her feet brought her to the docks. She found a quiet spot to sit, watching the bustle of the busy port. Although the townsfolk had welcomed her, especially Mistress Hansord, she was restless and unable to settle. Jack had been right - she did not belong on dry land anymore. She missed the Black Pearl, her cabin, her galley. and most of all she missed her husband. Sighing she turned and headed home, nodding to Murtogg and Mullroy who were patrolling on duty at the docks.  
  
"Mistress Kitty!" Mullroy called after her, puffing as he ran to catch her up. He pointed behind her, out into the harbour. "The Black Pearl!"  
  
Eyes wide she gasped - the Black Pearl was early and flying a red flag. Her stomach lurched, sensing something was wrong, terribly wrong. "I've got to get out there Mullroy!" Her voice shook. "Now!"  
  
Lifting her skirts she ran down to the jetty, Murtogg and Mullroy close behind her, climbing down to a small unattended boat. Taking the oars she pushed off, leaving the two marines behind on the jetty. "Mistress Kitty - that isn't your boat!"  
  
"I'm only borrowing it!" she shouted as she rowed. "I'll bring it back in a minute!"  
  
"But."  
  
The Black Pearl anchored just outside of the harbour, the small boat bumping against the hull less than two minutes later. Strong hands helped her climb. "What's the." She glanced around at the faces of the crew - instantly realising that Jack was not there. Ashen faced she leaned against the rail for support. "Tell me Joshamee. tell me now!"  
  
"He's not dead Kitty - or at least we don't think he is. Lact has him!"  
  
"Lact. but how." She was unsure if Lact having him was better or worse than the alternative.  
  
Gibbs hung his head. "We don't know Kitty - he was ashore at the Bride an' never came back! It was only later that we learned about Lact."  
  
"Is he ransoming him. or what?"  
  
"We don't know - we couldn't find the Swallow!"  
  
Catherine's eyes blazed angrily. "What do you mean you couldn't find the Swallow. This is the Black Pearl Gibbs - the Swallow couldn't exactly out run you!"  
  
Oran Booth cleared his throat. "We are sorry Kitty, but they had at least a day's start on us and we don't know which direction they went."  
  
"Are you telling me you didn't notice Jack was missing for two bloody days!"  
  
Joshamee tried to calm the situation. "The crew were in port Kitty - spending their gold. Most were blind drunk, Jack included."  
  
Catherine nodded, biting her lip. "Okay Joshamee, so what do we do?"  
  
Wringing his hands, Joshamee nodded to Oran. "We held a crew meeting Kitty," he said quietly. "Crew want to offer you the captaincy until we get Jack back."  
  
Catherine knew the honour they were offering, and knew she would have to act fast and act decisively. Still biting her lip she nodded. "Okay. Oran, I want you to row me back to shore. I need to ask a few questions and get my things. Joshamee, I want a ships boat waiting for me at the jetty when we return. If we need any supplies, get them quickly!"  
  
Gathering her skirts she climbed down to the small borrowed boat. Oran followed her and took up the oars. "Where are we going Kitty?"  
  
"At the moment, I am not sure, but I am going to see the Commodore. If anything is known about Lact, he will know." Beaching the boat she strode quickly towards the fort, Oran having to run to keep up with her.  
  
***  
  
"Commodore, Mistress Sparrow and one of the Black Pearl's crew are here to see you."  
  
James Norrington frowned, wondering about his unusual visitor. "Show her in," he instructed, surprised when a tall dark haired man followed her, shadowing her protectively although he had given his sword at the door. "Mistress Sparrow, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"  
  
"I need some information on a pirate - Jean Claude Lact. the Swallow - what do you know about him?"  
  
"The Frenchman?"  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
James Norrington had the sinking feeling that yet again he was about to be hoodwinked by a Sparrow. "Not a lot - he tends to strike up near the Bahamas and Bermuda. why?"  
  
Catherine knew she could not tell the Commodore the real reason. "Does he have family - a home port. anything, even gossip - please!"  
  
The Commodore frowned, confused by Catherine's attitude. "A moment." He rose, turning to a small cabinet from where he withdrew a small bundle of papers. Flicking through them he withdrew a single sheet. "Hmm, Lact." He sat down at his desk, reading the sheet. "Why?"  
  
"Give me the information and the Black Pearl will take him out for you!" Catherine offered.  
  
"Why? James Norrington pressed.  
  
"Just call it pirate war - and as the Black Pearl is officially a privateer then surely you would help us." Catherine smiled sweetly, praying that the Commodore would not press her further. "One less pirate ship." she tempted.  
  
Sighing, he handed the sheet to Catherine who read it quickly. He still thought she was keeping something for him, but if it rid him of the Swallow then he was willing to play along. "Is that why the Black Pearl is flying a red?" he asked.  
  
Catherine frowned. "Mmmnn, something like that," she muttered, intent on the sheet of paper. "New Orleans, Oran!" She continued reading further. "Is there any more detail on family? It just says Mississippi and that is a rather long river!" Reluctantly she handed the sheet back to the Commodore who replaced it within the bundle.  
  
"All I know is what is there," he apologised.  
  
Eyeing the papers, she bit her lip. "Am I in that bundle Commodore?" she asked, smiling innocently.  
  
"Not yet, but your husband has several sheets," he warned. He glanced out of the window. "Will the Black Pearl be in harbour long?"  
  
"We'll be gone with the tide Commodore!" She turned to leave, pausing by the door. "Thank you." Her protector followed her.  
  
It was not until he spoke with Theodore Groves later in the day that he discovered the real reason she had been after the information. He ruefully acknowledged to himself how easily she had side-tracked him from the truth, feeding him a story he would believe. Perhaps she should soon earn her own sheet after all.  
  
***  
  
On leaving the fort Catherine dashed home. Oran waited by her bedroom doorway as she changed, throwing some clothes and belongings into her small trunk. "Can you take this Oran?"  
  
He entered cautiously - a woman's bedroom was never a safe place in his opinion. His eyes fell on a small, half-empty bottle of rum by the bedside.  
  
Catherine followed his gaze. "We'll get him back Oran - if we have to sink every French ship in the Caribbean!"  
  
Oran grinned at the idea, knowing she would do it if she thought it would get Jack back.  
  
"Cat? Are you home?" Theodore's voice echoed up from the hallway.  
  
"Upstairs Theo!" She checked through various drawers, ensuring that she had left nothing behind.  
  
"Cat?" Theodore stood in the doorway, noticing immediately the trunk that Oran held. "Cat? Are you leaving? Before Christmas?"  
  
She turned to face him, biting her lip. "I have to Theo, sorry. I've left presents on the kitchen table."  
  
"Is this something to do with your trip to the Commodore - something to do with Lact?"  
  
She nodded, eyes downcast. "He has Jack."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has Jack and we don't know where the Swallow is. I'm taking the Pearl up towards New Orleans to have a look."  
  
"You're taking the Pearl?" Theodore raised one eyebrow in shock.  
  
"Guess Papa raised more than one Captain," she smiled.  
  
"Crew voted unanimously Theo," Oran interrupted. "But we are goin' t' have t' go Kitty. tide will be turning soon!"  
  
She nodded, kissing her brother on the cheek. "Sorry about missing Christmas Theo. Say goodbye to Papa for me - he went to town and isn't back yet!"  
  
Theodore stood overlooking the hall as his sister dashed after Oran, buckling on her sword belt as she ran. He laughed, shaking his head as he realised that his little sister, all 5ft of her, now commanded the most deadly pirate ship in the Caribbean. What would their father say! 


	21. Plans

Usual disclaimers. darn Corporate Mouse Machine!  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. it doesn't fit with either the last or the next!  
  
***  
  
Once they were under way, Catherine called her first ever crew meeting. Those that had to remain on duty listened carefully. "Okay, we now know that New Orleans is the home port of the Swallow. Lact also has family somewhere up the Mississippi." She paused whilst the crew muttered over this revelation. "However, we cannot be seen to press the Swallow, in case they kill Jack." She took a deep breath, biting her lip. "Does anyone speak French. an' I mean more than the odd swear word!" Blank faces faced her. "Anyone? I need someone to go ashore with me - my French isn't good enough to go alone!"  
  
She heard a deep sigh from the wheel. "I do Kitty. My mother was French."  
  
"Nobody else?" She faced the rest of the crew, but there were none. Still biting her lip she nodded. "Okay, Joshamee - take the wheel for a while, Oran, join me in the cabin - we need to plan. Everyone else, back to work!"  
  
Oran followed Catherine into the cabin. "What are you thinking of Kitty?"  
  
"The Black Pearl cannot be seen anywhere New Orleans - I daren't risk Lact being spooked. The problem is that the region is under French control - the whole darned Mississippi is French. I intend going ashore, with you, and staying in New Orleans until we hear something. If Lact has Jack then we need somebody he cares for - a mother, a sister or anybody he might swap Jack for. We don't even know if he will keep Jack aboard the Swallow or maroon him somewhere. there are just so many unknowns!"  
  
Oran nodded. "Makes sense."  
  
"I want the Black Pearl to stay in the Caribbean, harass anything French, everything French!" she continued. "All we have to figure out is a story about what we are doing in New Orleans!"  
  
"Well." He looked at her, frowning. "You don't look at all like me, so you cannot pass as family. it would have t' be as my wife."  
  
Her eyes widened, but he held up his hand, forestalling argument.  
  
"If you take off your ring then you'll be left with white skin. so the ring must stay. An' the ring means married!" He paused. "You won't be able to be armed either, well, not like." His gesture took in her current attire. "This will mean a dress and a concealed dagger - nothing more!" A smile crept on his face. "An' you will have to share a bed with me."  
  
"You're enjoying this - aren't you?" she accused, eyes glaring indignantly.  
  
"Kitty, it would look strange if you didn't share my bed - wouldn't it!"  
  
Reluctantly she nodded. "Okay, if that is what it must be, let us figure out where we came from and our meeting." Indicating the table, she sat quietly, automatically placing her feet on the table, unconsciously mimicking Jack.  
  
Oran pushed her feet off the table. "An' you'll have to behave more ladylike for a start." 


	22. The Delta

Usual disclaimers. phoey!  
  
With this and any following chapters, please remember that most of the conversation will be in French. I don't speak French and am relying on a translator-site for the odd word or two. Any conversations between Oran and Kitty will probably be in English, especially if they are alone.  
  
Does that makes sense? I hope so!  
  
***  
  
January  
  
Despite good winds, it took them nine days to reach the Mississippi Delta. The Black Pearl sat at anchor, hidden in one of the many small bays of the region. Joshamee Gibbs reluctantly took over the Captaincy in the absence of Jack and now Catherine, watching as she climbed down into the small boat that Oran had readied.  
  
"You sure you don't want us to stay Kitty?" he asked, still not too happy with the plan - even if it did make more sense than some of Jack's plans. No, he corrected himself, it made more sense than all of Jack's plans - even if they did work.  
  
"No Joshamee - until we know where Jack is or find some leverage against Lact then there is little point." She smiled up at him. "Just go and ask questions - nice and obviously. I don't want Lact knowing we are onto him so fast." She grinned. "And sink lots of French ships for me, make the bastards pay. okay?"  
  
He nodded reluctantly. "Okay - but you keep safe!"  
  
"Stop fussing old man!" Oran shouted up to him. "You need to sail if you are to be clear of here before daylight!" Pushing off from the Black Pearl, Oran hoist the small sail, steering his small boat towards the mouth of the Mississippi.  
  
"And take on more crew!" Catherine shouted up from the bobbing boat. "We need at least twenty more men - trustworthy and not French!"  
  
"Aye Kitty," Joshamee acknowledged before turning his attention to the Black Pearl. "Weigh anchor!" he ordered. "I want us well away by dawn!"  
  
***  
  
Oran sighed heavily as he watched the Black Pearl sail away before raising his small sail and heading in the opposite direction. They had decided to keep their own names, conscious of making a slip with people listening - except taking their surname from Oran's French mother - Duras. She had left her pearl necklace and earrings onboard as they were too expensive for their new status. Instead, just a simple pendant threaded on a ribbon adorned her neck. Oran thought she looked very pretty in the plain pale green dress, her hair tied simply away from her face. She was nervous, he could tell as she was biting her lip.  
  
"It'll be alright Kitty, we'll find him." She smiled, but her eyes were worried. "Get some sleep - there's nothing but marsh here anyway." He frowned. "And you don't look like you've slept much since you came back either. Just remember to keep your accent terrible and mangle your words and we will be fine!"  
  
Catherine smiled and settled down amongst their baggage in the prow, eventually drifting off to sleep with the gentle rocking of the boat.  
  
She was awoken by the sound of voices speaking fluently in French. Sitting up carefully she looked around. Oran was shouting up to a merchant vessel. "Yes Monsieur, we are headed for New Orleans. It is most kind of you!" Seeing she was awake, Oran switched back to English. "The Captain of the Chouette Blanc has offered us passage on his ship to New Orleans. Come, gather the bags."  
  
Catherine passed the bags up to the hands of the waiting Captain, before accepting his hand herself. Oran climbed swiftly behind her, tying their small boat securely alongside. "Merci Monsieur," she smiled.  
  
The Captain looked at Oran sharply. "My wife is English, Captain Ambazac," he explained. "But she tries her best and is still learning."  
  
"Ah!" He turned back to Catherine, taking her hand and kissing it. "Enchanté Madame," he purred, switching to heavily accented English. "You must come into my cabin and take some wine, the sun is very hot at this time of the year."  
  
He offered his arm, leaving her with no polite recourse except to join him. Oran followed, carrying the baggage, finding that the Captain had already poured three glasses of wine.  
  
The conversation switched back to French. "What brings you to New Orleans, Monsieur Duras?  
  
Oran smiled sadly. "Some might say destinée, although the English would be nearer the truth. When they learned I was French it was time to leave."  
  
"Yet your wife is English?"  
  
"Which annoyed them even more. so we fled. Hopefully my dear Catherine will not be judged as I was by the English." He paused. "A fresh start, so to speak."  
  
Catherine sat quietly sipping her wine, careful to keep her expression neutral and not to react to what she understood of their conversation. She went and sat next to one of the small windows, looking out at the river bank.  
  
"But what will you do?"  
  
Oran sighed, inwardly delighted at the chance to test out their cover story so soon. "I can turn my hand to most things, but I am looking for something ashore. There are times when a man must leave the sea." He let his gaze linger on Catherine. "Perhaps we will find work in a tavern, where I can keep a safe eye on my wife. who knows." He shrugged.  
  
One of the crew tapped on the door. "Captain, we are coming into New Orleans."  
  
Captain Ambazac rose. "Excuse me, I must see to my ship. Please, finish your wine before joining me on deck."  
  
Oran downed his wine in one gulp, walking across to where Catherine sat. Placing one hand on her shoulder he pointed upwards to a broken pane in the skylight - warning that they could be overheard. "Don't worry dear, we will have a better life in New Orleans." he assured her, speaking in English.  
  
She nodded at his signal. "I know," she sighed. "But I am frightened."  
  
"Come on, let us go and see New Orleans." He held his hand out to her, leading her out onto the deck.  
  
***  
  
That is all I have typed at the moment so I probably won't be able to update until at least the end of the week. unless I get a moment of madness and my fingers run away with me.  
  
Thanks for all the new reviews! 


	23. On the Swallow

Usual disclaimers. humph!  
  
A short chapter, as I am not feeling that evil. yet! A little bit of Jack for my mate Jenny22611. although not much as not much is happening to him!  
  
*** It was not until late that night, when all was dark, that the sack over Jack's head was removed and his hands untied. Jean Claude Lact had apparently not been joking that he would never see daylight again - the area surrounding the brig was lit only by a single small lantern. A bowl of greasy looking stew was handed to him through the bars by an ugly, squat man with a scar across his cheek.  
  
"Eat!" he ordered as Jack carefully took the bowl. The claims of the French to be the best chefs in the world had somehow passed this ship by and he longed for Catherine's cooking. As soon as he had finished his hands were tied and the sack was replaced, the pistol aimed at his head ensuring his compliance.  
  
***  
  
"Captain?" Luc Narbonne frowned. "Captain? Why are we keeping Sparrow? Why not just kill him and be done with it?"  
  
Jean Claude sighed. "Because I want him to suffer! We will never get that gold now - but we can make him pay! A miserable Sparrow makes me happy - and I intend to make him very miserable indeed!"  
  
"But keeping him on the ship is dangerous! The Black Pearl is faster and out-guns us!"  
  
"Ah, but we won't be keeping him onboard and the Black Pearl won't dare attack us if she ever wants to locate her Captain!" He sighed - sometimes his Quartermaster could be really dense.  
  
"So what are we doing with him?"  
  
"I'm going to leave him with my little brother."  
  
"Not the."  
  
Jean Claude Lact just smiled. 


	24. New Orleans

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Taking care of my friends little girls (age 2 & 3) today. chaos! At least I can type whilst looking after them.  
  
***  
  
Oran was grateful to Captain Ambazac for the ride on his ship - it had saved them a few hours slow sailing. He realised that Catherine had not been totally in character when she said she was frightened. Her hand trembled in his as they stood on the dockside whilst he thanked the Captain for the ride, surprised when he offered to buy their small boat.  
  
"We lost our ships boat in a storm two weeks ago - if you are settling here then you will not need it. I will give you a fair price?" Oran nodded and they started haggling until at last both were satisfied with the deal. "You drive a hard bargain Monsieur," the Captain laughed, "but I wish you well!"  
  
They shook hands and Oran leaned down to pick up the remaining bags. "Come on, let's find somewhere to stay." Leaning close he whispered in her ear. "Remember - a slip here and we hang. both of us!"  
  
She paled, her grip on his hand tightening. "Okay, let's go find you a job!"  
  
They walked along the docks, walking into six taverns until they found one that was willing to take Oran on as barman - Le Coq owned by Paul Fécamp. It was a dive, the last barman had been killed in a fight, but it served their purposes. For taking lower wages, they could have a room above and eat in the kitchen.  
  
"You start tonight!" Fécamp insisted. "Can your wife cook? Yes? Good! She can start too - we need an assistant in the kitchens!" He paused for breath. "Good! Good! I will show you your room and you can get settled!"  
  
Catherine smiled, wondering if the man ever fainted from forgetting to breathe, for he spoke non-stop.  
  
"This way, this way!"  
  
They reached the top of a narrow, rickety flight of stairs. Fécamp opened the door with a flourish as if he were leading them to a room of richly opulent instead of the musty ill-furnished place that faced them. The furniture was covered with dust - clearly the room had not been occupied for some time.  
  
Catherine took a deep breath, promptly wishing she had not. She coughed. "Merci."  
  
Oran recovered his wits. "Yes, merci monsieur, the room surpasses what we expected."  
  
"Fine, fine! Just report downstairs at 6pm, both of you." He bustled out of the door, still talking as he walked down the stairs, albeit to himself.  
  
"Oran!" Catherine switched to English as she inspected the bed inset into the wall. The mattress moved of its own accord. "Interesting wildlife," she sighed, bashing the straw to scare the mice from within. She opened the window to allow some air - any air - into the room. "I will need a bucket of hot water, some soap and a scrubbing brush - if this place cannot provide it then buy it!"  
  
He nodded, unsure about sharing his bed with anything other than her. "I won't be long - bolt the door!"  
  
He returned shortly, surprised that merely opening the window had improved the room. "Fécamp says you can wash anything you need in the sink by the back door." He eased the full bucket of hot water onto the table. "I had to buy soap and the brush."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Somehow I am not surprised!" Rolling up her sleeves she pushed all the bedding and curtains into a pile by the door before handing him the scrubbing brush. "I'll be back shortly - you can start scrubbing!"  
  
"But." Oran protested as she disappeared down the stairs with the bedding. She did not look back.  
  
***  
  
"Your wife, she is a good worker!" Fécamp praised as they finished for the evening. "Although why she washed so much I do not understand?"  
  
"It is an English thing," Oran explained. "I believe they call it hygiene."  
  
"Strange nation, strange people, but your wife is a pretty little thing so I suppose she cannot help it." He paused whilst he struggled to lock the door. "I will see you at midday."  
  
Tiredly Oran climbed the stairs, ducking to avoid the low beams. He stopped in amazement when he opened the door, hardly recognising the room. The hangings and bedding was clean and a small scented candle lit the room. The few belongings they had brought from the hold of the Black Pearl to help their cover story were scattered around.  
  
"Am I in the right place?" he smiled.  
  
"Eh." Catherine jumped, having fallen asleep on the bed. "Sorry, I didn't hear you enter." Groggily she sat up. "But now you are here you can unlace this damned dress for me!" Sliding off the bed she came and stood before him, raising her hair so he could easily reach the ties.  
  
For a moment he stood there, staring at her back.  
  
"Oran?" Glancing over her shoulder she sighed at his stunned expression. "Oran, please!"  
  
"Just promise when he finds out you won't let him shoot me?" He reached for the laces that held her dress snugly against her slim body, gently sliding the dress from her shoulders. Even though he had joked about it before, he was suddenly very aware that this was another man's wife he was undressing - his Captain's wife. As she turned to face him his eyes fell on a tattoo on her upper arm. "Wha. Jesus Kitty! When did you get that?"  
  
"Belicia did it to make me one of the tribe."  
  
"Well, short of hanging a large sign around your neck saying 'Property of Jack Sparrow' I cannot think of a more dangerous thing!"  
  
"It doesn't show when I wear a dress an' I can keep it covered."  
  
Oran took a deep breath. "You'd better Kitty - I'm too young to hang!"  
  
"Dangerous or not, I'm going to bed!" She stepped out of her dress, standing in just her plain shift. "Are you coming?"  
  
Ensuring the door was securely bolted, he placed a chair against it, firmly wedging the latch. Crossing to the table, he extinguished the candle before heading towards the bed alcove.  
  
***  
  
Oran was confused. A small, warm body was snuggled against him, a female body at that. Semi-conscious, he pulled the body towards him before drifting back asleep.  
  
When he eventually awoke he was surprised to find Catherine still snuggled against him. He held her close, suddenly very jealous of his Captain as he watched her slowly wake. "Morning Kitty," he murmured.  
  
"Ja." She sat up slowly, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Oh, sorry - morning Oran." She stretched, yawning loudly. "Euch! Guess we'd better get up."  
  
For a moment he wished she'd murmured his name. Sighing he kissed the top of her head before getting out of the bed so that she could too. 


	25. Fort Assumption

Usual disclaimers. why, why why!  
  
A bit more Jack for Jenny22611 - mwhahahaha!  
  
***  
  
February  
  
Jack peeked through the tiny hole in the sack covering his head, trying to get some clue as to his whereabouts, stunned to admit that he had absolutely no idea other than that he was in the French territories. A wooden fort sat atop a high hill, the French flag flying proudly above. Yes, definitely the French territories - but where? Despondently Jack wished he spoke French, not understanding any of the conversation around him.  
  
He found himself bundled into a covered wagon. "Keep him out of sight!" Lact ordered.  
  
The canvas flap was tied shut, ending Jack's secret view. After a while the wagon lurched forwards, heading along a rough track if the shaking was any guide. He had no idea of the direction in which he travelled, although it took the wagon all day and late into the night before they stopped. He heard voices, one of them Lact as he was dragged from the wagon.  
  
"What is this you bring me Jean Claude?"  
  
The sack was pulled off Jack's head. He blinked owlishly in the bright light of numerous torches, turning to face Lact with a snarl - only to be rewarded with a fist in his face. He fell to the ground, his hands still tied behind his back.  
  
"A little something for the family business, Louis" Lact smiled. "Do with him what you will - but he is to be kept alive!"  
  
The younger man nodded, gesturing to another to help Jack to his feet. "Take him to Isaac - I want him working on the next shift!"  
  
"The deep shaft!" Jean Claude ordered. "I never want him to see daylight again!" 


	26. New Orleans continued

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Mulberryblueshimmer - hopefully you won't be so unsure of Oran after this.  
  
***  
  
Mid-March  
  
Oran and Catherine worked at Le Coq for two and a half months before the Swallow returned to New Orleans. The first they knew of it was when the door of the tavern was thrown open over an hour prior to opening time. Catherine, mopping the floor of the bar, raised the mop in shock.  
  
"Sorry Monsieur, we are closed." At least her accent and fluency had improved in the time they had been in the city.  
  
"You are open now." He stepped inside, booted feet trailing dust inside.  
  
"I am sorry - we are closed." She moved to stand before him, blocking him from entering further.  
  
The man kicked over her bucket, spilling the soapy water across the floor. "You are open!"  
  
Hearing the noise, Oran walked slowly down the stairs. "Catherine, is there a problem?"  
  
"This gentleman does not seem to understand we are closed."  
  
"Stupid woman! Where is Fécamp?" he demanded, pushing his way past Catherine.  
  
Slipping on the wet floor, she fell backwards, banging her head hard against a table. With a roar, Oran charged at the man, knocking him to the floor with the force of his attack.  
  
Paul Fécamp rushed into the bar, amazed to see Oran and the man trading blows for all they were worth. Although the stranger was a stout man, Oran was younger and taller. "Arnaud?" The man looked up, in time to catch a fist full in the face. "Arnaud Lucon! Stop! Oran, this man is known!"  
  
Reluctantly Oran stepped away from the stranger, turning to face Fécamp as he strode towards Catherine. "He hurt my wife!"  
  
Paul Fécamp glanced to where Catherine lay groaning as she tried to rise. The door swung open a second time, only just missing her prone form.  
  
"My, my Paul - you do keep an interesting tavern!" A tall blonde man stepped into the bar, reaching down to offer Catherine his hand. "Honestly Arnaud, I asked you to speak nicely!" Still dazed, he helped her to her feet. "Madame, are you hurt?"  
  
Catherine wavered alarmingly as she picked up her mop. "Nothing a leash on your pet animal would not cure Monsieur!" she blinked, trying to focus her eyes before swinging the mop hard against the groin of her attacker. He fell to the floor, groaning in agony. "And perhaps a muzzle!" Using the mop to steady herself she staggered across to Oran, who put his arms protectively around her.  
  
The blonde man laughed. "Your staff have improved Paul - do you have any decent brandy in this dive?" Stepping over the prone form of Arnaud, he threw his arm around the shoulders of Fécamp.  
  
"Ah, Jean Claude, I hope Arnaud has not hurt her for you should taste her cooking! It is divine, even if she is English!"  
  
His arm dropped. "And what is an English woman doing in New Orleans?" Jean Claude turned to face her, eyes narrowed, considering, calculating, cold.  
  
"She is my wife," Oran defended, "and she is of no concern to you!" He tightened his grip on Catherine.  
  
Jean Claude shrugged as Fécamp slapped him on the back, but his eyes did not leave her. "Come, come, let me find that brandy and you can tell me of the latest terrors that the Swallow has inflicted upon the British ships!"  
  
Oran hoped his face held, but was glad that Catherine was cradled in his arms. She went white, her legs sagging.  
  
"Monsieur, is your wife unwell?" Jean Claude was still watching her carefully.  
  
"She is a little dizzy from the blow to her head - I'll take her upstairs for a while." Gently, keeping her facing away from the man they now knew was Lact, he helped her upstairs.  
  
***  
  
"Kitty! Kitty! Damn it, look at me!" She still looked dazed from the blow to her head and was far too white for his liking. "Kitty!"  
  
She groaned, clutching her head. "I feel si." Oran was eternally grateful that she managed to turn her head.  
  
Holding her chin, carefully, between his hands he looked into her eyes - eventually satisfied she was not concussed. "Come on, let's get you into bed. I think you need a lie down for an hour or so. I'll clean this up!" He gently tucked her into the bed before opening the window and going in search of the mop.  
  
Jean Claude Lact looked up as he returned to the bar. "Is your wife feeling better?"  
  
Oran picked up the mop and began mopping up the water from the overturned bucket. "No Monsieur, she has just been sick from the knock on her head. I don't think she should work this night."  
  
"Catherine cannot work?" Paul Fécamp looked up sharply. "That is disastrous!" He turned angrily to Lact. "Keep Arnaud under better control! She is a good worker and it will serve you right if the cooking will have to be mine tonight!"  
  
Oran finished mopping, walking to the kitchen to get fresh water to mop his own floor. "I've told her to lie down for an hour, I will see how she is after that." he offered.  
  
***  
  
Catherine was able to work that night, although both Oran and Fécamp kept an eye on her. Almost the entire crew of the Swallow were in and they listened carefully to the conversation for any clues of Jack's whereabouts.  
  
Luckily Lact liked to brag to his friend and they soon discovered what had happened to Jack. "Yes Paul - he was so drunk he could hardly stand. A five year old girl could have taken him!" He laughed. "His crew were little better, I had a two day head start before they even noticed he was missing!"  
  
Paul Fécamp chuckled, although he had little idea who Jack Sparrow was other than a British pirate. "So, what did you do? Kill him, maroon him, what?"  
  
"I took him up river, to Louis!"  
  
"Not the."  
  
"Yes!" Lact laughed again, a laugh that Catherine hated. "He will never see daylight again!" Although she was careful to keep her face neutral as she handed them their dinner, her heart quailed. Where could Jack be if he would never see daylight?  
  
"Will there be any thing else Paul?" she asked, praying to escape quickly.  
  
"No, merci Catherine."  
  
Lact was looking carefully at the food before him, one eyebrow raised. "You were not lying when you said she could cook," he smiled, watching her as she returned to the kitchen. He watched as she walked past her husband, pausing briefly for a hug, wondering if she could sail. He was looking for a new cook on the Swallow and wondered if she could be tempted away from Le Coq.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Oran and Catherine lay quietly in bed, reviewing what they had heard. "So he is not aboard the Swallow," she sighed. "I suppose that would have been asking too much."  
  
Oran sighed. "Don't worry, Jack will survive - they say he's been through worse. We know he is being held by somebody called Louis and that it is somewhere with no daylight. we just have to discover the rest!"  
  
"But no daylight?" Catherine shuddered, starting to cry. "Why no daylight?"  
  
"Ssshhh!" Oran put his arms around her. "It will be alright Kitty, we will find him!" He sighed, wishing in his heart that he did not feel such a traitor. He took a deep breath, sitting up. "Kitty, please don't take this the wrong way. you are a very beautiful woman, Jack is exceedingly lucky. but I think I need to sleep on the floor tonight."  
  
"Oran?" She sat up sharply, looking at him in confusion.  
  
As he climbed out of bed he leaned across, kissing her full on the lips. "You are my Captain's wife Kitty and, at the moment, I honestly wish you weren't."  
  
"But."  
  
He stroked her cheek tenderly. "Go to sleep Kitty. I'll wake you in the morning."  
  
"Oran! Don't be daft!"  
  
"Kitty. I am a man, not a saint - please!"  
  
Biting her lip she nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me Oran," she smiled, climbing out of the bed and padding across the floor to hug him. "But you know I'd never break my vows to Jack."  
  
He hugged her back. "I know Kitty, I know. so I'll just have to get over it." He smiled ruefully. "Go on, back to bed before you get cold." He swatted her retreating backside, sighing as he settled down beneath the thin blanket. "Goodnight Kitty!" 


	27. The Mine

Usual disclaimers. I hate disclaimers, but you know what they are. pah!  
  
Some Indians for Starlight8!  
  
***  
  
Mid-February (a month earlier)  
  
Jack wiped a grimy hand across his face, only making himself even blacker - not that it mattered in this cold dark hell that some might call a coal mine. At least those confined with him in the lower shafts spoke English, some quite well. They were Native Indians, Chickasaw Indians that had sided with the English against the French in the current battles for supremacy in the region. The French controlled much of the north, Canada and the like, plus a wide swathe on either side of the Mississippi River whilst the English were mainly on the eastern coast. The English had been providing the tribes with weapons to fight against the French, but many warriors had been taken. The strongest often end up in the mine, worked until they died from exhaustion, due to the devil's pact between the Commander of the French fort and Louis Lact.  
  
"Crazy Bird - eat!" One of the Indians handed Jack a bowl of disgusting gruel that had just been delivered. He thought it was Little Feather, their leader, but he could not tell - such was the darkness and the dirt.  
  
"Thanks!" After looking at the contents of the bowl in the dim light he wasn't so sure about the words though. He shut his eyes and ate, gagging at the taste.  
  
Little Feather smiled as he ate. "It gets better after the first month or so. you get used to it," he offered.  
  
Jack handed him back the bowl. "Guess I'm not as hungry as I thought after all."  
  
Little Feather shrugged, tucking into the remainder of Jack's food. "You should eat this if you ever want to escape."  
  
"How can I escape? I can hardly see m' hand in front of m' face an' I don't even know where here is!"  
  
"The French call it Fort Assumption."  
  
Jack shook his head, beads jangling in the darkness. "Never heard of it mate!"  
  
"On the Mississippi."  
  
"Ah, I've heard of that!" Jack grinned. "So it is a case of find th' river an' head south!"  
  
"You should head east."  
  
"But home is south!"  
  
"But the French are south!" Little Feather frowned. "Although we have to escape first."  
  
"We just have t' wait for th' opportune moment mate!"  
  
"Will someone come for you?"  
  
Jack sighed, his expression distant. "Aye, she will come!"  
  
"A woman?" Little Feather gasped in disbelief.  
  
"My wife!" he smiled. "My small, crazy wife!" He closed his eyes, visualising her. "I know she will come. I just know it!" 


	28. Discoveries

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Why is little childrens television so mind-numbing?  
  
***  
  
By the following morning Oran had managed to get his problems out of his system. If it helped their cover story for him to watch her fondly it was not deliberate. He smiled as he helped her into her dress, resting his hands on her hips after tying her laces. "Thank you Kitty, for understanding."  
  
Catherine turned to face him, his hands still resting on her hips. "It's okay Oran," she smiled. "No need for apologies - savvy?"  
  
He nodded ruefully, kissing her on the top of her head. "Thanks anyway - and watch the savvys!"  
  
"Suppose we'd better go and see what the day has in store." She slipped from his grasp, heading towards the door.  
  
Oran put his hand on her shoulder. "Kitty, wait!" He studied her face carefully. "Will you be okay with Lact?"  
  
Biting her lip she nodded. "We must find out more though! We've been here nearly three months now and still don't know where he is!" For a moment he thought she would cry again, but she took a deep breath, shuddering. "We will find him Oran and then we will blast the Swallow to matchsticks!"  
  
***  
  
The crew of the Swallow spent much of the day in the bar, even when it was not officially open. Oran and Catherine found themselves serving ale and cooking for most of the day but this gave them many opportunities for listening. Catherine tried to avoid Arnaud Lucon though, his scared face giving her the creeps as she more than once caught him watching her.  
  
It was, however, Paul Fécamp that provided them with what they needed as he incessantly chatted whilst preparing the evening meal in the small kitchen.  
  
"Yes Catherine, the crew of the Swallow always stay here when they are in port. Jean Claude's father and mine were close friends and grew up together."  
  
"Mmmnn," she murmured pretending to concentrate on the carrots. "Where about?"  
  
"In France, before they moved across to America. Olivier Lact moved up river to open a coal mine near Fort Assumption, but my father stayed in New Orleans." He smiled. "I think I got the better deal - it is warmer here!" He raised his hands skywards in benediction. "Merci Papa! And none of those savages! Horrid things little better than animals! The English incite them to attack us as they are too cowardly to do so themselves."  
  
Catherine smiled, realising he had forgotten that she was English herself.  
  
"Ah, no!" Reaching for a jar of seasoning, Paul Fécamp realised it was empty. "Catherine, I need more nutmeg! Can you run to the merchant before he closes?"  
  
Being used to running his chores she took the offered money, dashing off through the darkening city, unaware that other eyes watched her departure.  
  
***  
  
Arnaud Lucon slipped quietly from the bar. Nobody noticed his departure and if they had would not have cared. He followed Catherine from a distance, watching as she purchased nutmeg from a spice merchant. Backtracking, he found a quiet spot perfect for his plan - he'd get his revenge and teach her a thing or two.  
  
He pounced as she walked past his hiding spot, dragging her backwards into the darkness, his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Wha." Catherine fought, fought like fury - kicking, biting, scratching, but he pressed her against the wall, his free hand tightening around her neck. Her eyes bulged as she desperately tried to breathe.  
  
"Not so tough now, eh English bitch!" he snarled, slamming her face first against the wall.  
  
Her knees buckled and she fell, gasping desperately for air as she tried to focus. She could feel the blood trickling down her face, left eye closing as he threw her fully to the ground, lifting her skirts.  
  
"No!" Catherine begged desperately. "S'il vous plaît non."  
  
***  
  
"Damn it Oran - is Catherine not back yet?" Paul Fécamp frowned. "She left an hour ago. I need that nutmeg."  
  
Oran paled, knowing it was only a ten minute walk to the spice merchant. "I'll go look!" He dashed out the door, nearly bowling over Arnaud on his return. He smirked, causing Oran to quicken his pace, running to the spice merchant - but he was shut. Knowing the route Catherine would have taken, he carefully retraced his route, looking for anything out of place.  
  
He stopped, his foot stepping in something wet. Glancing down he was shocked to see it was blood! His eyes followed the trail to a pile of overturned crates. "Kitty!" Frantically he threw the crates aside to reveal her crumpled, broken form. He felt for a pulse, relieved to find one. "Kitty?" Wrapping one of her petticoats around her to try to stop the bleeding, he tenderly picked her up, keeping to the shadows to avoid unwanted attention.  
  
He backed his way through the door of Le Coq, the crew of the Swallow falling silent when they saw his wife.  
  
"Catherine!" Paul Fécamp gasped, dashing over in horror. "Oran, what happened?"  
  
Blood dripped on the floor as he walked towards the table where Arnaud was sitting, ignoring Fécamp. His suspicions were confirmed by the scratches on his hands. "By every law in any land." he hissed, "you are dead!"  
  
"Arnaud?" Jean Claude rose, walking forward to stand next to Paul, nodding to the two pirates that sat next to him.  
  
"He raped and nearly killed my wife." Oran snarled, "And by God I'll see him dead!"  
  
Jean Claude Lact looked closely at his crewman, taking in his expression and noting the scratches on his hands as well. He drew his pistol.  
  
"Captain?" Arnaud gasped. "Captain, are you going to believe this. this filthy lie?"  
  
Sighing heavily, Lact took aim.  
  
"No!" Oran shouted. "He is mine!"  
  
Jean Claude Lact nodded to the two crewmen sitting on either side. "Dump him in the brig - we'll deal with him later!" He turned to Oran. "My apologies Monsieur, it will not happen again."  
  
Oran did not answer him. "Paul, I need clean sheets and boiling water. and some rum!"  
  
Praying that his instructions would be obeyed, he carried her gently to their room, cutting the front of her dress away to see the stab wound. Low on her side, the blood still dripped sluggishly but the blade seemed to have missed any vital organs or blood vessels. Paul Fécamp burst into the room carrying a clean sheet and a bottle of rum, Jean Claude Lact following with a bucket of hot water.  
  
"It is clean," Paul offered, "Catherine washed all the bedding the other day." He put the rum on the small table.  
  
Oran sensed Lact looking around the room. "Please, both of you, leave us!"  
  
"I have some skill with stab wounds." Jean Claude offered.  
  
"So do I," Oran countered. "Now go!" They left and he bolted the door firmly behind them before turning back to Catherine. Carefully he unlaced her shift before tenderly washing away the blood, relieved to see that it had nearly stopped. Despite his feelings, now was not the time for modesty. Easing her from her dress and shift he washed the cut with rum, binding the wound tightly. He wrapped his spare shirt around her as she had no other clothes and so that her tattoo would not show if anyone walked in. Her eyes fluttered open as he lifted her gently to do so.  
  
"Kitty!" he gasped in relief. He could see she was trying to talk. "No, it is alright - you're safe! Sshhh! It's alright!"  
  
Catherine shook her head and continued trying to talk. Despite what had happened she was determined that he should know what had been discovered. Seeing she would not give up, he dribbled some water into her mouth. "Fort Assumption," she croaked, her throat bruised and swollen. "Coal mine."  
  
Oran cradled her in his arms. "Rest Kitty - we can talk about that when you are better. Ssshhh! Rest." She smiled weakly, shutting her eyes as he continued to hold her. He only relaxed when he saw her sleeping. "I'm sorry Kitty," he whispered. "I failed you." 


	29. Recovery

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
This is the very last chapter I am uploading today. I literally have nothing more typed! Hopefully I might have more by the weekend. housework willing!  
  
***  
  
Catherine did not wake until the following morning when Paul Fécamp tapped quietly on the door. Oran laid his fingers on her lips, warning her to be silent. She nodded in acknowledgment. "Come in Paul."  
  
Paul Fécamp poked his head around the door. "Will you be coming down Oran, or do you want breakfast brought up?" He smiled, spotting that Catherine was awake. "Ah, Catherine - I am glad you are feeling better."  
  
Wrapping Oran's shirt tightly around her she tried to speak, but gave up only managing a croak.  
  
"Ssshhh!" Oran hushed. "Your throat is very bruised - give it time." He turned to Paul. "I am not leaving her alone today - you will have to manage without us."  
  
"That is alright Oran. Jean Claude will see that his crew helps where necessary. I will send something up." He shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
"How do you feel today?" Oran looked at her closely - at least her colour was better this morning. "Here, let me look at that wound. you lost a lot of blood" Gently he unwrapped her bandages, relieved to see that it was already scabbing.  
  
"I'll live," she croaked. "Least th' blade was clean." Grimacing in pain she sat up slowly. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Not until you are fully healed Kitty. it's a good 500 miles up river." He paused, hearing footsteps at the door. One of the crew of the Swallow knocked, opening the door with a large bundle of clothes in his arms. Luc Narbonne, balancing a tray of food entered as well.  
  
"Captain wishes to apologise Madame for Arnaud - he hopes some of these dresses might fit you as yours was ruined." His eyes dropped to the cut and bloodied dress and shift that Oran had just shoved in the corner as he walked over to the table, carefully putting the tray down. His eyes widened as he looked at her bruised face and neck that had been hidden by her hair the night before. He shuffled his feet, uncomfortable with what had happened to her. "Sorry Madame." He hurried the other man out of the room, shutting the door quickly behind them.  
  
Oran wandered over to the pile of dresses, holding one up for her to inspect. It was brand new, small specks of chalk still showing on the seams. He held a second, a third, and then a fourth. At the bottom of the four dresses was a beautifully soft white shift. "These are all new Kitty!" he gasped. "Either the Swallow hoards dresses for short women or he has actually bought these! I think Lact is feeling guilty!  
  
***  
  
Oran forbade Catherine to get out of bed for a few days, determined to give her wound the very best chance of healing. She had chafed at the inactivity although she knew that they could not leave yet - but at last he declared her wound well enough to allow her to get dressed. He helped her out of bed, a measure of the trust now between them that she stood before him stark naked.  
  
His eyes fell on the cauterized scar on her back, his fingers tracing the outline. Although he had been onboard when she had been injured, nobody but Jack, Cotton and possibly Theodore had seen her scar. "Arms up." he whispered, helping her slide the soft shift over her head. She winced as the healing flesh pulled.  
  
"What are you going to tell Fécamp?" she asked, her voice still a little raspy. "We need to leave soon." She turned to face him, lacing up the front of her shift.  
  
"I'm hoping to use Lact's guilt against him," Oran smiled. "I'll say you don't want to stay in New Orleans after. after. you know." He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "Perhaps he'll believe we want to start a new life on the frontier?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "Makes sense - try it!"  
  
Oran held up two of the pretty dresses for her to choose. "Which one?"  
  
"The green, please." Her hand touched the fabric, shocked to realise it was silk. She gasped. "Silk!"  
  
Smiling, Oran helped her into the dress, spinning her round to lace her up. "Like I said, he is feeling guilty."  
  
Her face clouded. "What about."  
  
"Lucon is locked in the brig aboard the Swallow. Don't worry, I'll deal with him before she sails. unless you want to kill him yourself?"  
  
She shook her head. "Much as I would like to, it might look wrong."  
  
He nodded. "I'll see if Lact will get somebody to row me across today."  
  
"If you can, note their cannon and any other weaponry - it might be useful later."  
  
"Okay. are you ready to face them?"  
  
She smiled, brightly and a little falsely. "Hey, this is me! And in silk I could face the world!"  
  
Catherine took his arm, allowing him to lead her down the stairs. The bar hushed as she entered, but soon numerous welcoming calls greeted her. She suddenly felt very sad - these men had taken her to their hearts and yet she was plotting to blow up their ship and probably kill them. If it was not for Jack she would have packed her bags and gone home there and then. Jean Claude Lact rose from his table, walking over to greet her.  
  
"Madame Catherine, I am so glad to see you recovered. and green is most definitely your colour!"  
  
"You are too kind Captain, although I hope Paul has an apron for I should help him in the kitchen."  
  
Hearing the noise, Paul Fécamp came into the bar. "Ah, Kitty! You are better? No. I do not wish you to help me today - rest, take it easy until you feel ready. I have plenty of conscripted help in the kitchen!"  
  
She found herself seated at Lact's table, wedged cozily between him and Oran. Wine was brought to the table by some of the crew who were helping in the bar.  
  
"Captain Lact," Oran asked cautiously. "I was wondering if I could ask your advice?"  
  
"Mmmmnn, what?"  
  
"You've just returned from up the river. what is it like? I hear that a man can make a good living for himself there. is it true?"  
  
"I thought you had settled here?"  
  
"Since the. well, you know." he held Catherine's hand, "we've been thinking of moving on. The memories here are no longer happy."  
  
"Frontier life can be rough with the Indians and all, but it can be a good life." He paused, looking at them as if considering something. "I tell you what, I have a brother near Fort Assumption who runs the family mining business. I feel responsible for what has happened here. I could write you a letter of introduction. I am sure either the Fort Commander or my brother would employ you."  
  
"How far is it?" Catherine croaked, leaning against Oran as he placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"About 500 miles."  
  
She sighed. "It must cost a lot to travel that far. Do many ships go there? Would we be able to work our passage?" Although they had enough gold secretly hoarded to get them out of most problems, she didn't want to use it unless absolutely necessary - plus they would not be able to explain it with their current status.  
  
"I know a few people. I'll ask around. Somebody might be willing to take you as a favour." He frowned. "Does Paul know about this?"  
  
Oran shook his head. "We wanted to find out about it first. If it was out of our reach then there was little point mentioning it to him."  
  
"Tell him tonight," Lact advised. "He won't take it well, but it will be worse if he thinks you have hidden it from him."  
  
***  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. it is so good to know you are all still with me! {hug} 


	30. Justice

Usual disclaimers. but then you all know that anyway!  
  
Thanks to a quick proof-read by Starlight8 this lot is ready early... all 6 chapters! Okay... 5.5 chapters since one is rather short!  
  
***  
  
It was not until after Catherine had retired for the evening that Oran managed to speak quietly with Paul Fécamp, explaining that they intended to move on shortly.  
  
"I understand Oran. it was a bad thing that happened, and I will be sorry to see you leave." He looked thoughtful. "Is there no way that Catherine could be persuaded to stay. more money. anything?"  
  
Oran shook his head sadly. "I am sorry Paul, no. Even the thought of those Indians you told her about scare her less than remaining in New Orleans."  
  
He nodded. "When will you be leaving?"  
  
"Captain Lact is seeing if he can gain us passage up river - perhaps as far as Fort Assumption. we shall see."  
  
"And Arnaud?"  
  
Oran smiled darkly. "He will live to see tomorrow's sunset, but not much else." He rose, leaving Paul to lock up the bar. "I'd best go see how Catherine is, goodnight."  
  
He climbed the narrow stairs, relieved to see that Catherine was already in bed. Bolting the door he quickly undressed and slid in beside her. He smiled as she sleepily snuggled against him - he was going to find it hard giving her up.  
  
***  
  
Jean Claude Lact waited patiently for Oran to arrive. It had been decided that although any Captain had the right to punish his crew as he saw fit it would be safer to wait until darkness had fallen - sometimes the authorities could be touchy! The ships boat bumped against the hull and Oran and a few of the crew climbed aboard. "Luc, assemble the crew and bring Arnaud," he ordered.  
  
Soon all of the crew had assembled on deck, waiting patiently for the condemned man to arrive. "You cannot do this!" He started to curse and swear before Jean Claude ordered him gagged.  
  
He looked sadly at him. "Rape at sea or after battle is one thing - an acceptable thing. I will not condone rape of a woman on land, especially when she works for a good friend of mine! This is our home port! We need the goodwill of the people here if it is to remain so!" He nodded to Luc Narbonne. "String him up!"  
  
Arnaud started to fight and it took four pirates just to restrain him. His desperation gave him strength, but he was eventually overpowered and the rope placed around his neck. The noose was hauled higher, forcing him onto an upturned barrel and then gradually up higher and higher until he stood on tiptoes.  
  
"Monsieur Duras?" Jean Claude Lact gestured towards the barrel.  
  
Oran walked slowly forwards but he did not speak. Arnaud twisted wildly, trying to kick out at him without losing his balance, but Oran kicked the barrel away and he fell, jerking as he danced the hempen jig.  
  
Jean Claude Lact ensured that the crew remained watching until Arnaud stopped twitching, only ordering him cut down when he was satisfied that the man was dead. He turned to Oran. "Monsieur, justice is done and honour is satisfied."  
  
Oran nodded. "I will inform my wife, merci." He turned to leave.  
  
"One moment." Lact placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have managed to find you passage upriver. One of my brother's ships is due to return to Fort Assumption tomorrow afternoon. If you can be at La Reine before she leaves he will give you free passage north." He handed him a small letter. "This may help with employment," he offered.  
  
"Merci." He shook the Captain's hand. "May we meet again Captain," he smiled, thinking of the day that they would have the Swallow in their gun sights. Lact merely nodded and Oran was rowed back ashore.  
  
On his return, he informed Paul Fécamp that they would be leaving the following morning before dashing upstairs to help Catherine pack. 


	31. The Journey North

Usual disclaimers. humph!  
  
Yes... I know it is a short chapter but I want to get north and the journey was boring... okay!  
  
***  
  
Late March  
  
Catherine hummed quietly to herself as they watched New Orleans disappear from view, delighted at last to be heading to where she knew Jack was. Captain Henri Guillaume had been kind enough to give them a small cabin, but she seemed to spend most of her time leaning over the bow rail staring into the distance as if she could will herself northwards faster than the ship could sail.  
  
That night they squeezed together in the narrow bunk. "What's the plan now Kitty?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Oran - perhaps we will have to wait for an opportune moment, as Jack would say?" She smiled in the darkness. "Somehow we have to gain access to the mine, but until I see how that operates. I just don't know."  
  
"If I can get work at the mine it will be easier," he suggested. "But if I have to work at the fort."  
  
"There is no point worrying about it until we get there Oran - we'll make our plan then." She snuggled against him. "Goodnight!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her so that she could use his chest as a pillow. It really was a one-person bunk and he did not want to fall out. "Goodnight Kitty," he murmured, stroking her auburn hair as he fell asleep. 


	32. Fort Assumption

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
A longer chapter... see!  
  
***  
  
Early April  
  
Oran and Catherine quietly disembarked La Reine, thanking Captain Guillaume for their passage before climbing the steep hill. He looked around as they walked - the mine was not in sight but he could see a well-used cart track leading into the hills off to the east. "Do we try the mine or the fort?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we have a letter of introduction to this Louis Lact - let's ask for him at the fort and see what happens?"  
  
They reached the top of the incline, finding themselves facing armed and ready soldiers. "Halt! Declare yourselves!"  
  
"Oran and Catherine Duras - we were told we might find Monsieur Louis Lact here?"  
  
"No Monsieur! Monsieur Lact has a home two miles down the track." The guard pointed eastwards.  
  
"Merci!" Oran took Catherine's hand and started down the hill again.  
  
"He does not welcome strangers Monsieur!" the guard warned.  
  
"It is alright, we have a letter from his brother. I think he will see us!"  
  
The guard shrugged and ignored them as they carried their baggage down the hill. Catherine was glad to be off the ship and strode eagerly eastwards. She smiled. "We are getting close Oran. I can feel it!"  
  
"The only thing I feel is watched!" Oran complained, watching anxiously as they walked, but soon they arrived at a large house protected by a high, manned wall. The large wooden palisade surrounded the house, making it look more like a miniature fort than a house.  
  
As they approached they were challenged. "Halt! Declare yourselves!"  
  
"Oran and Catherine Duras," Oran called. "We wish to see Monsieur Louis Lact."  
  
"And why would Monsieur Lact wish to see you?" the guard sneered.  
  
"Because we bear a letter from his brother."  
  
The guard did not look so sure of himself and called for the man obviously his superior. They spoke in hushed tones before beckoning them forwards.  
  
"I will take the letter." He held out his hand expectantly.  
  
"I am sorry Monsieur, but Monsieur Jean Claude Lact said that we were only to give this letter to his brother, which clearly you are not."  
  
He harrumphed grumpily. "Come with me. If you are lying I will have you shot!" Oran raised one eyebrow at the threat but held his hand out to Catherine and quietly followed the man across the courtyard.  
  
The guard frowned as they passed - most people gave in to Besoe's threats but this man did not even blink. He leered at the woman as she passed but the man seemed to anticipate it. He stopped and cast a knowing glance at the guard before continuing across the courtyard. Eventually they disappeared from view.  
  
***  
  
Louis Lact sat holding the letter from his brother, eyeing the two people who stood in front of him. "My brother says you are competent and that your wife can cook." He paused. "The only thing I have at the moment is working with the trappers - hunting deer and such to feed the mine workers. It would mean you could be away for a week or so at a time - but your wife could stay at the house and work in the kitchens..."  
  
Oran looked at Catherine. It was not an ideal option, but it looked like the only way they could get close to the mine. "I'd prefer not to leave my wife..."  
  
"It is alright Oran - I am sure I will be fine." She turned to him, whispering in the knowledge that she could be overheard. "We need this job."  
  
He nodded, hugging her as he turned back to Louis Lact. "We accept Monsieur. when can we start?"  
  
"Go and see Cécile - she is the housekeeper here and will assign you a room. Your wife can start tomorrow but the trappers are not due back for three days. Ask Cécile to find you work until you leave when they go out again."  
  
"Merci Monsieur."  
  
Louis Lact rang the bell pull by his desk. A suited man answered. "Nicolas, take these people to Cécile - they will be working here now."  
  
"Oui Monsieur," he murmured, indicating that they should follow him. He backed from the room, nodding respectfully and indicated that they should do the same and Catherine bobbed a small curtsey. Only when the door was shut did he speak to them. "You must show deference to Monsieur Lact at all times, especially if you are to work in the house." He led them down a maze of corridors. "Ah, Cécile - I have new workers for you."  
  
Cécile looked them up and down carefully, noting their dusty clothes and baggage in one dismissive glance. "You are married? Yes?" They nodded. "I will find you a room. Did Monsieur Lact tell you what he wished you to do?"  
  
Oran spoke quietly. "I am to work with the trappers and my wife in the kitchens - but he said I was to report to you until they go out again."  
  
She looked at him, much the same way as somebody would judge a horse. "Well, perhaps you can work in the stables or chop wood - we need the log pile replenished. Come, follow me!" She led them up a winding staircase into the very eaves of the house. Oran had to bend continuously to avoid banging his head. She opened a door half way along the corridor, revealing a small room with a southerly facing window. "I will leave you to settle. Lunch is at noon in the kitchens - be on time!" She shut the door firmly behind her.  
  
***  
  
Cécile was a hard taskmaster and Catherine found herself working from before dawn until well after dusk in the kitchens. She could see that Oran was worried for her when he left with the trappers.  
  
"I'll be fine," she assured him as she said her goodbyes in the courtyard. "It is those Indians you need to watch out for!"  
  
He smiled, kissing her warmly on the lips - both of them were well aware they were being watched. He held her to him tightly, closing his eyes. "Keep an eye on Besoe."  
  
She frowned, looking up at him. "Besoe - why?"  
  
"I've heard a few things from some of the men..." He did not want to scare her with some of the things the stablemen had said about Besoe. "Just take care - he isn't a nice man!"  
  
She looked up at him, realising that there was a lot he was not telling her. "Go - I will be fine!" she assured him, seeing the other trappers already mounted and waiting.  
  
"Come on Duras!" they called, "Or we'll leave without you!"  
  
Oran kissed her once more before turning and mounting the sturdy bay gelding. His eyes repeated his warning, but he smiled as he urged the horse out of the gate.  
  
***  
  
Catherine was pulling carrots in the vegetable garden when she felt eyes on her. She turned cautiously to find Besoe watching her, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Ignoring him she continued her work until she had enough vegetables for the evening meal. She rubbed her hand across her face tiredly, a think streak of soil marking her cheek. Sighing she rose, alarmed to find that he was still there. As she approached he blocked her with his arm.  
  
"Excuse me, Cécile is waiting for these..." She tried to press past him.  
  
"Ah, no my pretty little maid!" He smiled, but it was not a pleasant smile. "The cost of passage is a kiss..."  
  
"Monsieur! I am a married woman!"  
  
"An' your husband is away," he leaned close to her. "I want a kiss!"  
  
"Monsieur! Please get out of my way..."  
  
Besoe knocked the basket of vegetables from her hands, pressing her against the wall forcing his lips against hers but stopped suddenly, eyes bulging as he fell backwards, hands protectively cupping his manhood. "You..." he gasped.  
  
Taking advantage of a clear doorway, Catherine dashed inside, running to the safety of the kitchen. As she saw Cécile she burst into tears, all too clearly recalling the assault by Lucon.  
  
Cécile took one look at her tear-stained dishevelled appearance and stormed towards the garden. "Olivier Besoe!" she shouted, but he was wise enough not to be there when she reached the door. Angrily she picked up the carrots and returned to the kitchen. "I will speak with Monsieur Lact! I will not have that animal accosting my staff!"  
  
"It is alright Madame," Catherine sniffed. "I don't think he will try it for a while." Cécile frowned at her. "He will be speaking with a high voice for an hour or so..."  
  
Cécile looked in surprise at the new maid before bursting into laughter. "Good! It serves him right, but you should take care for he is not a nice man..."  
  
"My husband will protect me," she smiled assuredly.  
  
"But he will not return for a week or more. Take care Catherine." 


	33. Treachery

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
This bit is especially for Starlight8! She knows why!  
  
***  
  
Oran dismounted and lead his horse towards the stables. Seeing Catherine in the garden he smiled at her, rewarded with a beaming smile in return. Handing his reins to one of the trappers he rushed across to see her, enveloping her in a hug. Knowing others would be watching, he took delight in kissing her full on the lips.  
  
"Oran!" The trapper stood in the courtyard holding the two horses.  
  
"Okay Philipe!" He kissed her again. "Later..." he whispered before reluctantly releasing her. "I'm coming! Can't a man spend a moment with his wife..." The good natured ribbing continued as the trappers stabled their horses, but by the time he had finished Catherine had returned to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Olivier Besoe watched Catherine and Oran closely during the following week. If the stupid woman would not give him a kiss as she was married then he would ensure she wasn't. He slipped a pouch of coins to Philipe. "He doesn't return!"  
  
***  
  
May  
  
Running Elk watched quietly as the trappers closed on the small herd of deer in the valley bottom. Quietly she melted into the trees, taking her basket of plants with her. Her father was the tribal medicine man and he needed what she had picked. One of the men turned, shooting a tall, black haired man in the back. He fell from his horse, tumbling down the steep back, his eyes meeting hers as he crashed into a tree. She stared, transfixed by his eyes - never having seen green eyes before. The man that had shot him started to climb down the bank.  
  
"Leave him Philipe! He is dead!" Another man peered over the top of the bank, laughing as his companion started to climb back up. "And if your bullet did not kill him, that tree did!" Still laughing they rode off.  
  
Running Elk looked down at the man who had landed practically at her feet. His eyes had shut, hiding those strange green eyes. Ensuring the other men had left she crouched down next to him. He was still alive, but only just. Filled with indecision she looked at him. The men that had shot him were French so perhaps he was an enemy of the French... which meant he could be an ally of the Chickasaw. She sighed heavily as she reached her decision... if he turned out to be an enemy then they could always kill him later. Using her knife she removed the metal stone from his back before binding the wound tightly. Sitting quietly nearby she watched, waiting for him to wake.  
  
***  
  
Catherine watched as the trappers returned, stunned to see Oran's saddle empty. Panicking she looked up at Philipe, but he shook his head. Tears filled her eyes and she turned, running from the courtyard to the safety of the kitchens, but her world turned grey and she fell in a faint to the ground. 


	34. Explosive Escape

Usual disclaimers. have I told you lately how I hate them!  
  
***  
  
Jack had worked all day at the coal face, loading the coal into the trucks as some of the Chickasaw Indians pushed them to the shaft. Eventually the last truck was loaded and Little Feather pushed beside him. Jack's nose twitched. "What the."  
  
"Gas!" Little Feather cried. "Run!"  
  
Jack and Little Feather ran for the base of the shaft, leaving the truck behind as they fled. The mine started to shake, large lumps of rock falling from the ceiling.  
  
Boom! The fire damp gas exploded, sending the roof crashing down around them. Little Feather fell dazed to the ground, a rock crushing his shoulder but Jack grabbed him, hauling him along by his good arm. More rocks fell. Jack stumbled, sprawling on the ground, unable to move as his leg was crushed beneath another rock. The world went black.  
  
***  
  
When Jack regained consciousness he found himself in the cage at the bottom of the shaft. Little Feather sat quietly next to him. He hissed in pain as he tried to move, but at least his leg was not broken.  
  
"Ssshh!" Little Feather warned. "They are taking us to the infirmary on the surface."  
  
"Can you run?" Jack asked, remembering how close the shaft was to the gates of the mine and praying that it was only the Indian's shoulder that was hurt.  
  
"If I have to."  
  
"Wait for the opportune moment - and don't look back!" Jack smiled.  
  
Little Feather nodded, knowing that Jack was in no condition to follow him. Even one of them escaping would be seen as a victory by those still below in the deep shaft. "You have honour," he smiled.  
  
"Sod honour!" Jack argued. "I want you t' find my wife when she gets here an' help her!"  
  
Little Feather frowned. "How will I know her?"  
  
Jack sighed. "She is short - about, oh, so high." He indicated what was to him mid-chest height. "She has auburn hair, like a sunset. and a tattoo that matches mine on her upper arm." He tried to show Little Feather his tattoo but it was too dark and he was too dirty. "A bird, over water in front of a sun," he explained. "She fights dirty an' swears like a."  
  
Jack stopped talking. Although it was night he could see that they were nearing the head of the shaft, the moonlight making it seem as bright as day to him. He nodded to Little Feather, knowing he was taking a risk but trusting his belief that Lact had wanted him kept alive. He smiled, noticing that there were only two loaded rifles aimed at him. and the fools were standing next to each other. With a crazed roar he rushed them, knocking them over before they had a chance to fire. The rifles went off, bullets flying high into the night sky.  
  
Although Little Feather was surprised at Jack's actions, he knew he had little time. Deerskin boots sped across the small courtyard and he was out, over the high gate before the guards could react. Angry rifle butts added to Jack's injuries, but he just smiled. His attitude annoyed the guards even more and kicked him hard where he lay.  
  
"Hold!" A voice shouted commandingly from the doorway of the office. Louis Lact had been talking with his manager Isaac Blanche about how to shore up the lower mine after the collapse. He was shocked to see Jack Sparrow on the ground obviously in agony. "What is going on?"  
  
"He was brought up following the collapse, but charged us Monsieur. one of the savages that had been injured escaped before we could stop him."  
  
"I see." Louis Lact looked carefully at the pirate before him, smiling despite the pain. "Jean Claude warned me you were a slippery one," he mused. "Take him to the infirmary but keep him manacled to the bed. As soon as he has been seen he can be sent back!" He nodded to the guards who dragged Jack along the ground towards the building he assumed was the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
Within a day Jack was declared fit enough to go back down the shaft. Louis Lact himself came to watch as the cage was slowly lowered to the depths. Jack Sparrow stood quietly, still smiling. It made him uneasy, the man knew something and he had the niggling suspicion that he should know it too. The pirate held his eyes as he disappeared into the darkness, an insolent smile curling on his lip as he threw a lazy salute. and then he was gone.  
  
The Chickasaw Indians gathered around Jack as he stepped from the cage. "Crazy Bird! Where is Little Feather?"  
  
"Free - I hope!" he smiled. "Last I saw he cleared th' gate and was running fast."  
  
The men around him whooped in delight. "If Little Feather is free then the tribe will know where we are. we will soon be free!" 


	35. Invitations

Usual disclaimers. but at least my husband has gone out leaving me in peace!  
  
***  
  
Louis Lact often invited his mine manager Isaac Blanche to dine with him and he especially wished to discuss the plans to shore up the lower mine shaft more securely. Isaac looked forward to dinners at the house for it was a blessed relief from the dour fare available at the mine. He had heard rumours that there was a new maid who was a good cook. He glanced at her as she waited on the table, a quiet, small women with flame coloured hair and sad eyes. When she took the plates to the kitchen he leaned across to Louis and asked about her.  
  
"Catherine?" he frowned. "Oh, she arrived with her husband just over a month ago but he was killed out with the trappers last week."  
  
He suddenly understood the sadness in her eyes, his sympathies going to the woman.  
  
"She is a good cook, although I hear Besoe has taken a shine to her..." Louis Lact always made sure he was aware what was happening in his household, and although he might suspect what had happened to Oran, he could not prove it. If Olivier Besoe was not so good at his job he would have sacked him a long time ago.  
  
"Ah, but such a pretty woman will not remain widowed for long out here," Isaac smiled.  
  
Louis laughed. "Too true!" He poured himself a large brandy before passing the bottle to Isaac.  
  
***  
  
When he left for the evening, Isaac made a point to seek her out and to thank her for the meal. "Ah Madame, I must thank you for a delightful meal this evening... it is always a pleasure to dine here and not at the mine..."  
  
"You work at the mine Monsieur?"  
  
She obviously had no idea who he was. "No Madame, I run the mine for Monsieur Lact. Isaac Blanche at your service..."  
  
"I have heard the mines are dangerous Monsieur - is that so? I have never seen a mine... "  
  
He saw her looking over his shoulder towards the doorway to the garden, her eyes hardening. Turning he saw Olivier Besoe standing insolently, leaning against the doorpost. He frowned, recognising an opponent when he saw one. "You have never seen a mine Madame? Perhaps you would like to visit the mine - I would be pleased to give you a tour..."  
  
"I would be delighted to Monsieur..." She watched Olivier Besoe stomp off angrily. "Merci!"  
  
"I will speak with Louis and arrange for one of my men to escort you." He leaned towards her, kissing her on the hand. "Until then, Madame."  
  
Despite her sadness, Catherine could barely contain her excitement at the offer of a tour of the mine. It delighted her further that Olivier Besoe had seen the exchange - she hated the man and knew he had something to do with Oran's death... if only she could prove it.  
  
***  
  
She was surprised to hear from Cécile that Louis Lact wished to see her and quietly knocked on his office door. "Monsieur Lact?"  
  
"Ah, Catherine! Come in, shut the door." He waited whilst she did as he asked. "I have had a request from the manager of my mine, Isaac Blanche, to show you around the mine. Does this please you?"  
  
"I would be greatly interested to see how the mine works Monsieur."  
  
He nodded. "I have spoken with Cécile and arranged that you may go tomorrow after breakfast."  
  
"Thank you Monsieur."  
  
"That will be all... close the door as you leave."  
  
Catherine curtsied and left, excitement bubbling within her. Tomorrow... tomorrow... 


	36. At The Mine

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
This chapter is especially for Mulberry... who I now know knows a friend of mine even if we are across the other side of the world from each other and have never met ourselves and didn't know any of this before she started reviewing my story. As the great Captain would say... funny ole world innit!  
  
***  
  
Catherine wore one of the pretty dresses that Jean Claude Lact had bought her in New Orleans, checking the contents of a small purse at her waist. Carefully she strapped a small dagger to her inner arm... at least she would have some defence against attack.  
  
Her face hardened as she saw Olivier Besoe standing beside a horse that he had readied for her to ride - the same bay gelding that Oran had ridden on the fateful trip. She met his eyes defiantly, mounting easily and without any need of assistance from his cupped hand. He smiled, resting his hand firmly on her calf, his fingers walking upwards. "Ride carefully Madame," he warned. "The Indians have become bold lately."  
  
She whirled the gelding around, forcing Besoe to step back quickly to avoid being trampled as she followed her guide through the gateway. Her guide was wary, forcing a brisk canter in the hope of avoiding any attack - but they reached the mine safely.  
  
Catherine pulled her mount to a trot and then to a walk as she approached, staring at the ugly dark buildings. A huge grey mound caught her eye, a roar emanating from it with a cloud of black dust pouring through broken windows.  
  
"Monsieur... what is that?" she gasped.  
  
"That is the breaker and the culm pile Madame," her guide informed her. "The coal is hoisted to the top and is crushed between big toothed rollers before being sorted..."  
  
"Oh," she sighed. "It is awfully noisy!"  
  
"Mines tend to be noisy Madame... it is a fact of life here."  
  
He dismounted, indicating that she should do the same and led her across to a small brick building. Isaac Blanche walked towards her, greeting her warmly. "Ah, Madame Catherine, I am so pleased you were able to come. Please, come in and take some wine..." Offering her his arm he guided her into his office where she saw two dainty crystal wine glasses waiting with a cooling bottle of wine. "I trust the ride was not too strenuous..."  
  
"It was a pleasure Monsieur, I haven't had the opportunity to ride for a few years now..."  
  
"Please Madame Catherine, call me Isaac..."  
  
"Then you must call me Catherine..."  
  
He smiled at her permitting the intimacy. "I would be delighted, Catherine." He poured a generous glass of wine. "And then perhaps when you are refreshed you would like to see the mine..."  
  
"Perhaps we could have a brief look now before returning for our drinks Mon... Isaac?" she smiled, daintily sipping the wine that he offered.  
  
He shrugged, rising and offering her his arm again. "I do not see why not Catherine..." he smiled as he led her outside. Quietly she reached inside her small purse, concealing a small, round object in her hand. "This building contains the hoisting and pumping machinery and leads to the shaft below. It is there that we mine the coal..."  
  
"How deep is it?"  
  
"Oh, the deepest level is some 500ft below ground..."  
  
"Is it not very dangerous to work so deep?" she gasped.  
  
"It can be Catherine, but we tend to make captives work down there - Indians and the like."  
  
"Oh!" She pretended to pick up a small pebble, leaning over the rail and dropping the small object that she had taken from her purse. She smiled, cupping her ear as she listened for it to hit. "It is very deep! Could I see?"  
  
"I do not know if it is safe - there are dangerous men down there..."  
  
"Surely I would be safe with you and your guards Isaac?" She smiled innocently. "It looks so exciting..."  
  
Against his better judgement but determined to impress her, he ordered ten guards to go with them. They crowded into the cage as it was slowly lowered, Catherine safely in the middle. Rifles and lanterns ready the cage disappeared into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Red Cloud jumped as a small stone fell from above, missing his head by inches. He frowned, staring at the small stone shocked to see it was a creamy white. "Crazy Bird... what do you make of this?" he asked, handing him the stone.  
  
Jack nearly dropped it in shock. "It's a pearl!" he gasped, looking upwards as if he could actually see to the top of the shaft. "She is here!"  
  
"Who is here?" Red Cloud asked, confused by the delight with which he had received the stone.  
  
"My wife! She is here!" He held the pearl up for the others to see. "My ship is called The Black Pearl. It is a signal for us... with this and Little Feather free then we have twice the chance of escaping..." They muttered excitedly between themselves. "Back to work... we must behave as normal or they will suspect!" He heard the cage starting to descend. "Quick - look busy!"  
  
***  
  
The cage reached the bottom of the mine and he was surprised to see that it was full of guards. Jack could hear voices speaking in French - one of which was female.  
  
"Oui Catherine, it is very deep..."  
  
The guards ordered those nearby to line up on the opposite side of the gangway. Jack's heart missed a beat as he heard her name but then frowned. He didn't know she could speak French! He flinched as the guard unshuttered their lanterns, temporarily blinding the men before them. Jack threw his arm across his face, gradually lowering it to squint into the bright light, wishing again that he could understand them.  
  
"Isaac! These men are injured!" she gasped, stepping forward in shock!  
  
"They are just animals Catherine - do not bother yourself with them."  
  
She stood in front of Jack, her eyes speaking volumes that she was glad could not be seen by any but him. "But this man is not a savage, surely!"  
  
"Oh him - he's the worst animal of all - an English pirate!"  
  
"But surely the good Lord teaches that even animals should be cared for..."  
  
A strong hand on her shoulder stopped her walking closer. "He is not to be trusted."  
  
"But I am English too Isaac - do you not trust me?"  
  
"You're English!"  
  
"My husband Oran was French, but I have never hidden my nationality Isaac..." She paused, eyes wide in the dark gloom. "For pity's sake, at least let me bind the wound properly..." She put her hand gently on his arm. "Please..."  
  
He nodded reluctantly and she turned back to Jack. "Monsieur?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "I don't know what you're saying Missy, but you're sure brightenin' up the scenery down here!" He grinned insolently.  
  
Catherine switched to English, careful in case any of the others understood. "I am told you are a dreaded pirate captain..." Her eyes danced with mischief. "I'd have thought you'd be taller..."  
  
"I'm tall enough Missy, tall enough!"  
  
"But you are injured... here..." She took a soft white scarf from about her shoulders walking forwards. The guards cocked their rifles, ready in case he tried anything. "Please, show me your arm..."  
  
Jack rolled up his sleeve, revealing a nasty cut that he had received earlier in the day. She moved close, wrapping the white cloth around it, tying it tightly to stop the bleeding. She glanced urgently at him, revealing the hidden dagger. He reached out, touching her arm whist his other hand discretely palmed the weapon. "Thank you Missy!"  
  
A rifle butt slammed into his stomach. "How dare you touch Madame Duras!" Isaac Blanche stormed forwards. "A respectable widow should not have to endure your touch..."  
  
Jacks eyes widened in surprise. "You are widowed Missy? My sympathies..."  
  
"Thank you." Tears welled in her eyes and Jack was surprised to realise they were for real. "My husband Oran was killed a week ago by Indians, leaving me alone..."  
  
"Well Missy, if you ever feel like a proper English conversation I'm not going anywhere..."  
  
She jumped as Isaac placed a hand on her arm. "Catherine, we should go now..." He did not like the way that the man was flirting with her, even months down the mine had not broken him. He was relieved when she nodded.  
  
"I don't think so Captain... goodbye!" She allowed Isaac to escort her back to the cage, eyes holding his as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Jack stood at the base of the cage looking upwards for a while after she had disappeared from sight. Dejectedly he turned, taking the bandage from his arm and sniffing it, inhaling deeply. It smelled of roses, the scent nearly bringing tears to his eyes.  
  
"Crazy Bird?" Red Cloud frowned at him.  
  
"That was my wife..." Jack whispered, "My beautiful, beautiful wife..." He sighed heavily before turning, smiling at those clustered around him. "And the scarf wasn't the only present she left..." He showed them the small dagger, grinning in the darkness.  
  
"Your wife has the spirit of a warrior!" Red Cloud gasped.  
  
"Aye, but she is alone up there..." He stared up at the dim speck of light at the top of the shaft. "Somehow I have to get out!"  
  
***  
  
That is all I have ready at the moment... have started the next chapter but need to tidy it up and finish it off so to speak. Might be updating early next week - time permitting... but it is my father's birthday today and my time is not my own!  
  
Thanks to everyone for the great reviews... you girls are the best! 


	37. The Chickasaws

Usual disclaimers. bleedin' disclaimers!  
  
***  
  
Little Feather staggered into village for despite his bravado before Jack he had been hurt worse than he would admit. His shoulder had dislocated by the falling rocks and he was badly bruised - running through the thick trees had not helped. Slowing his breathing, he walked towards his father's house - a log cabin in the style of the frontiersmen. The Chickasaw happily absorbed ideas and materials from other tribes and the white men into their apparel and lifestyles.  
  
He was spotted by some of the women of the tribe as they tended the maize fields. The women muttered between themselves at his return, and soon he found himself surrounded by the tribe. His father was Lofty Eagle, the Chief of the small village, or "Minko" as he was known in their native tongue. He waited on the porch silver armbands gleaming in the sunlight. "You have returned Little Feather," he declared. "Come, we would hear more!" They parted allowing him to ascend the steps. His father embraced him warmly, leading him inside.  
  
He walked into the shade of the cabin but stopped suddenly. Before him stood his mother, her hair unwashed in mourning. She gasped, reaching out to touch him. "Little Feather!" He hugged his mother warmly, but a hand on his shoulder pulled him away.  
  
"The Elders and I would hear your tale."  
  
He nodded to his father and returned to the covered porch. The Elders were gathering in the shade and he sat cross-legged on the floor before them. He explained how he had been taken with a number of warriors by the French and forced to work in the coal mine. "It was Crazy Bird that helped me escape - a white man from the sea to the south."  
  
"A white man?" His father frowned.  
  
"He is an enemy of the older Lact who sails the same seas." He paused. "English."  
  
His father nodded, understanding. The English had formed an alliance with the Chickasaw, providing them with arms in order to fight the French. "The mine will be watched to see if we can take it."  
  
"Crazy Bird wanted us to watch for his wife. He said she would come."  
  
"A woman?"  
  
"Crazy Bird puts great faith in her father. He said she was short, had hair the colour of a sunset and fought like a man." His father pondered this information. "She is marked by a tattoo on her arm - a bird over the sea in front of the sun."  
  
"I will order the scouts to watch for her."  
  
***  
  
Isaac escorted Catherine back to his office where he had ordered a lunch readied for them on their return and he was pleased to see it was ready. "Perhaps you would care for something to eat before returning Catherine..."  
  
She smiled. "I would be delighted to Isaac, merci!"  
  
"You seem quiet..."  
  
"I was just thinking that better hygiene would improve the life of your workers..."  
  
He realised that she was referring to the lower shaft. "They are just animals Catherine, and easily replaced..."  
  
"Of course, I am sorry - forgive my feminine heart..."  
  
"Catherine, I fear I would forgive you anything. Excuse me if I seem hasty, especially since you are only recently widowed, but I was wondering if I could court you... women are scarce on the frontier and beautiful ones even rarer!"  
  
She looked at him, shocked. "Isaac, it has not yet been two weeks!"  
  
"Forgive me Catherine... I had also hoped that it would give you some protection against Olivier..."  
  
She nodded sadly. "He killed Oran - but you know that don't you? Even if he did not pull the trigger, his finger was on it!"  
  
"Accept my offer and he will not touch you - I promise!"  
  
A shadow crossed the doorway and she looked up, paling when she saw Besoe leaning on the doorpost. "I accept," she whispered.  
  
"Accept what Madame Catherine?" Olivier Besoe frowned.  
  
"She has accepted my offer of courtship Olivier," Isaac smiled, delighted by the flash of anger across the other man's face. "But what are you doing at the mine?"  
  
"Monsieur Lact sent me to escort Mistress Catherine home when she is ready to return." He strode into the office, helping himself to a glass of wine. "But I can wait..."  
  
"I had better go Isaac - thank you for the tour. Cécile will be needing help with the dinner..."  
  
He nodded, rising and kissing her hand. "May I call on you?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
Isaac walked out to her horse with her, cupping his hand so as to assist her to mount. Reaching into his waistband he handed her a pistol in a small leather holster. "Do you know how to use this?" She nodded. "It is loaded with one shot... beware of the savages." Somehow she suspected that his comment included her escort. She strapped the pistol to her saddle, having nowhere to wear it when in her dark golden dress.  
  
"Merci Isaac," she smiled. Gathering her reins she followed Olivier out through the gate for the short ride back to the house. He forced the pace, a fast gallop along the rutted track. Catherine tried to steer her mount to the side of the road where the ground was less churned.  
  
"Keep close," he ordered. "I thought I saw signs of the savages on my way out!"  
  
Reluctantly she rode closer, then screamed in terror as her mount lurched, his leg catching in one of the ruts and breaking with a sickening crack. She hit the ground with a thud, thankful that it had been softened by rain the night before, rolling a short distance in the long grass.  
  
Olivier Besoe reined his horse to a halt, stopping a short distance down the track. He rode back towards her. "Madame! Are you alright?" He reached down from his mount offering her his hand.  
  
Groggily she rose, panicked to realise that her dress had torn, revealing her tattoo.  
  
He looked at her, eyes wide with shock as he realised her true identity. "Sparrow!" he hissed, grabbing her wrist and hauling her towards him.  
  
Punching him in the face she pulled away, running through the long grass, but he rode her down. Frantically she dived to one side, cursing the long dress she wore.  
  
***  
  
Silent Wolf held up his hand. "Wait!" he ordered, watching the woman fight the man on horseback. He had orders from Lofty Eagle to watch for a woman with sunset hair and he had found one. A swift series of hand gestures sent his warriors circling the combatants.  
  
***  
  
Catherine ran to where her horse lay, ducking and rolling twice as Olivier Besoe tried to catch her. Diving through the mud her hand drew the pistol, aiming and firing it as he rode towards her again. Her shot took him through the heart - clean, quick and deadly. His horse panicked, galloping back towards the house with his body trailing behind, caught by his heel in the stirrups.  
  
She looked sadly at the gelding, stroking it's forelock from his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I cannot ease your passing..." She pulled her dress straight, turning away from the track... and screamed! An Indian was standing immediately before her.  
  
***  
  
Shall I leave it there... am I feeling evil... nah! Just three chapters being posted today though as I have tons of housework to do! 


	38. To The Village

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
Unarmed she could do little, so she stood her ground. He did not speak, but tore the sleeve from her dress further revealing her tattoo. He nodded to another Indian who reached to grab her, not ducking in time to avoid her fists, but a third grabbed her. She twisted, shouting, kicking and screaming as he restrained her, forcing her hands behind her back and tying them tightly. A gag stifled her screams and she found herself thrown face down across a horse. She could not understand their language, but found herself bouncing painfully as they galloped eastwards. Only when they were well away from the ambush did they pause, letting her slide gratefully to the ground.  
  
Her legs gave way, causing her to fall to the ground again and she lay there quietly, eyes shut as she tried to get her breath. Her ribs hurt from the fall and then the undignified ride but at least they were not broken. Catherine opened her eyes as strong hands hauled her to her feet, surprised to find she was in a small village, many faces looking curiously at her as she was pushed towards a log cabin. A tall young Indian stood there, with a younger man by his side. The man looked as if he had recently been injured - his shoulder was bandaged.  
  
Forcing her to halt, her captor held her arm firmly so that they could see the tattoo. Frightened, she kicked out at him, struggling as he restrained her. The younger Indian suddenly looked very angry and started shouting at the man that held her. He approached, reaching out to touch her hair. "Crazy Bird?" Drawing his knife he cut her bonds, pulling the gag from her mouth. "You are Crazy Bird's woman?"  
  
Catherine was surprised to hear him speak English. She stared at him defiantly. "I don't know what you are speaking about - my husband is Jack Sparrow!"  
  
He grabbed her arm, pointing to her tattoo. "Crazy Bird has the same! He said to watch for you!"  
  
She looked at him, noticing for the first time the pallor of his skin. "You've been in the mine!" she gasped. "You know Jack!"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I am Little Feather." The Indian that brought her to the village handed him the pistol, again speaking in their native tongue. He looked at her, surprised. "Why did you kill him?"  
  
She shrugged. "Besoe? He saw my tattoo - he knew who I was. It was him or me..."  
  
"Crazy Bird said you fought like a warrior - I didn't believe him."  
  
She looked around, eyes measuring the warriors. "You're going in... aren't you?" She looked up at him. "You're going to attack the mine!"  
  
He nodded. "My father and the Elders are working out a plan - how to get in..."  
  
She smiled, a lazy smile that reminded him of Crazy Bird. "Getting in is no problem, mate... getting out is!" He frowned. "You already have the perfect way of getting in... me! They will suspect that you killed Besoe and snatched me... the troops and guards are probably already scouring the countryside searching..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Let's just say that they think I am on their side, the mine manager is sweet on me... and they still don't know who I am... savvy?"  
  
"I will take your plan to the Elders..." Her use of the word "savvy" banished any doubts from his mind - she was Crazy Bird's woman. He turned to the warrior that had brought her to the village. "Take her to the women and see she is cared for," he ordered. He placed a restraining hand on the man's arm. "And she is a guest!" he stressed. He nodded, leading her away.  
  
***  
  
Louis Lact looked in disbelief as Olivier Besoe was brought before him - dead. He had been dragged by his panicking horse for two miles and his face was a bloody pulp where he had bounced along behind, trapped by his boot in the stirrup. The bullet-hole in his chest gave an obvious answer to his death.  
  
"Madame Duras?"  
  
"She has not returned Monsieur!" Nicolas admitted sadly.  
  
"Send men to the mine - perhaps she has not left..."  
  
***  
  
Little Feather approached the meeting of the Elders. Although it was not forbidden to intrude, it was unusual. His father noticed him approach. "Little Feather?"  
  
"The scouts have brought in the wife of Crazy Bird. She has offered us a way into the mine..." His father nodded for him to continue. "They will search for her, not realising she is in no danger. If a warrior were to ride up to the gates with her then those inside would be distracted, possibly rushing to save her. This would allow the others to go around the back to free those in the mine with little opposition."  
  
"How do we know we can trust her?" Black Hawk, eldest of the Elders wheezed. "She could be a spy!"  
  
"Crazy Bird helped me escape - she bears the same tattoo as he does! Plus she is as he described her..."  
  
Lofty Eagle frowned. "Bring her - we would judge ourselves!"  
  
Little Feather nodded. He guessed that Grey Owl would have taken her to Flying Dove, his mother, and headed towards her cabin. He found the place in uproar as Crazy Bird's woman refused to wash or change her torn clothes. She looked relieved at his approach. "Will you please explain that if I go with you I cannot change!" she pleaded. "All I need is a bandage to cover my arm before we leave!"  
  
Little Feather smiled. Crazy Bird had been right about his wife thinking tactically - few people stood up to or argued with Flying Dove and here she was doing exactly that within five minutes of arrival. "She is right... the French will be suspicious if she has changed her clothes." He nodded to her. "The Elders wish to see you..."  
  
"She cannot go to the Elders like that!" Flying Dove exploded. "Look at her!"  
  
"They want to see her like this!" He turned to Catherine. "Come!"  
  
Eager to escape the elderly woman she followed him closely. "Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"You may not thank me when you meet the Elders."  
  
She shrugged and continued to follow him, having to run slightly to keep up. He looked back at her, slowing his pace. He smiled as he remembered Crazy Bird telling him how short his wife was. "How has Jack been?" she asked. "I didn't get much privacy with Isaac and ten guards around me..."  
  
He stopped, looking at her. She was biting her lip - another thing that Crazy Bird had mentioned about his wife.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"He's survived... like all must in that hell pit!" His face softened a little. "But he was always speaking of you.." He could see tears welling in her eyes, although she did not cry. "Come, we must not keep the Elders waiting!"  
  
He led her to a quiet corner of the village, shaded by a number of large gnarled trees. Seven elderly men sat in a circle with a slightly younger one who wore a mantle of white swan feathers. "Father - this is Crazy Bird's woman."  
  
The younger of the eight men approached, studying her carefully. He walked closer, touching her hair and examining her tattoo. "What is your name?"  
  
"Catherine Sparrow." She paused. "Although Jack and the crew call me Kitty."  
  
Seeming satisfied he nodded, turning to Little Feather. "I will assemble the warriors - you are responsible for the woman. We attack at dusk!"  
  
Little Feather placed his hand on her arm, guiding her away from the Elders. "Come, let us see to hiding that tattoo..."  
  
"You're not taking me back to..."  
  
He smiled. "No, I will take you to my mother."  
  
*** 


	39. Attack At The Mine

Usual disclaimers. and nearly time to get my little boy to school... eek!  
  
***  
  
Catherine fidgeted before him on his horse, unused to sitting without a saddle. She was nervous that nothing should go wrong and desperate to see Jack again. Little Feather held her around her waist securely. "Do not worry!" She could hear the smile in his voice. "We will free them soon... hold still!" He placed a gag in her mouth, tying it securely before looping some rope around her wrists. "Whatever I threaten, trust me - I will not hurt you," he whispered.  
  
She nodded, trying to sit more calmly before him.  
  
Little Feather nudged his horse forwards with his knees into the light of the torches on either side of the gate, drawing a long knife. He stopped, carefully judging the distance a shot could reach.  
  
"Come out!" he shouted. "Come out if you want your woman!" Catherine could see movement at the gates and along the walls of the mine. Rifles were being readied. "Come out now or I will slit her throat!"  
  
***  
  
Isaac Blanche stared in horror at the Indian holding Catherine. He recognised him as the savage that had escaped from the deep shaft. He had been frantic with worry when Louis Lact had ridden to the fort to tell him that Olivier Besoe was dead and that her horse had been found a short distance from the mine with a broken leg. Louis Lact had men scouring the countryside, but had found nothing other than a single golden sleeve from her dress - and now he knew why.  
  
Slowly, reluctantly he opened the gate. "What do you want?"  
  
The Indian beckoned him closer. "My men for your woman - as well as the pirate Crazy Bird!"  
  
"I cannot release Sparrow!" he shouted, watching in horror as a bead of blood appeared on her neck. "No!" he panicked. "Don't hurt her!" He sensed his men creeping forwards, trying to get close.  
  
Startled by a noise behind him he turned, looking back through the gates to the mine. "Wha..." He saw more Indians within the mine complex, fighting with his men. Torn between rescuing Catherine and helping defend the mine, he stood frozen with doubt.  
  
***  
  
Seeing his men attack, Little Feather let out a loud whoop, heeling his horse into a gallop. The Frenchman dived out of the way to avoid being trampled, knocking his head on a rock, but Little Feather ignored him, continuing on into the mine.  
  
Silent Wolf ran up to him. "We cannot operate the cage!"  
  
Catherine wriggled in front of him, twisting round and trying to talk through the gag. "You know?" he demanded.  
  
She nodded, finding herself thrown from the horse into Silent Wolf's waiting arms. Slicing the bonds from her hands she was shoved unceremoniously through the doorway. Pulling the gag from her mouth she threw two switches, watching anxiously as the cage slowly descended into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Sssshhh!" Red Cloud hushed them, listening carefully as he heard sounds of fighting above him, cries of the dying echoing down. He caught Crazy Bird smiling at him in the darkness.  
  
The cage reached the bottom of the shaft and as many as possible crowded into it, Jack just managing to squeeze in. Gradually, groaning, it started to rise. He strained his eyes, trying to see upwards. A flash of golden fabric caught his eyes half-hidden between the dark bodies of the warriors.  
  
"She's here," he grinned, holding the dagger in his hand.  
  
Jack stumbled out of the cage, searching the darkness for his wife. The others pushed past him in their eagerness to join the fight. He, however, had little chance as he found himself enveloped in a hug from a small, auburn-haired shadow. "Kitty!" he smiled, holding her tightly and kissing her. "Send it down again, there's more to come up!"  
  
Catherine threw the switches again, sending the cage back down the shaft before frantically kissing him.  
  
"Crazy Bird!" Little Feather dashed through the doorway, pressing a sword and pistol into his hands. "We are leaving once all are up!" Jack nodded, tucking the sword into his belt as he continued to kiss her. "Crazy Bird!" he shouted. "Keep your mind where it matters!"  
  
"I am," Jack mumbled, "an' this is all that matters t' me!"  
  
"Crazy Bird!"  
  
"Okay... okay!" Reluctantly he pulled away from her. "Later Missy!"  
  
"Don't you..."  
  
He smiled, knowing she would rise to the bait now that she did not have to pretend to be somebody else.  
  
The cage reached the top of the shaft carrying the remaining Indians from the depths. Whooping with delight they charged out into the night to take their revenge on their captors - even a bare-handed Chickasaw warrior was deadly.  
  
"Come on, we'd better go..." Jack leaned down to kiss her again as he cautiously led her out of the door. Holding her hand he dashed across the courtyard and through the gate, heading for the safety of the darkness. Eyes wide, and more than a little frightened, she ran with him.  
  
Click!  
  
Jack skidded to a halt just outside of the gates, eyes scanning the darkness. Isaac Blanche staggered slowly into the light, bleeding from a cut to his head, his pistol aimed at Jack. "Release Madame Duras, pirate!" he ordered. "Now!"  
  
Jack pulled Catherine before him, trusting that the man had not yet realised who she was. "Yer don't want t' do that mate, do yer?" he smiled. "Couldn't have th' pretty little Missy hurt now?"  
  
"Unhand her, pirate!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Jack smiled, twirling her round so she faced him, his arm snug about her waist. He drew his own pistol, aiming it at her head. "It can be cold in th' hills at night... I was thinking of a little somethin' t' keep me warm!"  
  
"Animal!" Isaac staggered closer. "I said release her!"  
  
"No closer mate," Jack advised. "Wouldn't want me t' get nervous like, would yer?" His pistol clicked as he cocked it.  
  
"Please Captain," Catherine begged. "Please, Isaac is a good man - do not kill him..."  
  
"I'd be more worried about yourself Missy..."  
  
"Please! I will go with you, willingly, if you will spare him... please Monsieur!"  
  
Jack could see the Chickasaw disappearing through the trees as they fled the mine, certain that not a living soul remained within it's walls. Little Feather stopped, shocked at the scene before him - not believing what he was seeing, but unwilling to blunder into something he did not understand.  
  
"Crazy Bird?"  
  
"This man is to be spared Little Feather, an' Missy here is coming with us." He turned to Isaac. "Drop yer pistol mate an' you'll live..."  
  
Isaac kept his pistol aimed at Jack, although it wavered alarmingly.  
  
"Please Isaac, please..." Catherine begged.  
  
"My finger's getting tired mate... yer wouldn't want it to slip now, would yer?"  
  
Defeated, Isaac uncocked the pistol and dropped it to the ground. "Do not hurt her, please..."  
  
Jack removed his pistol from her head, aiming it at Isaac as he pushed Catherine roughly towards Little Feather. Startled he caught her, holding her tight. Only when she winked at him was he sure of the game, tightening his grip further as she struggled. Jack walked forwards cautiously, picking up the pistol that had been dropped and throwing it into the bushes. "Lact's house is a good hour's walk - I suggest yer start now!"  
  
Isaac knew he could do nothing and slowly backed away. Speaking in French he called out to Catherine as Little Feather dragged her to his horse. "I will find you Catherine!" he shouted. "I will come!" But she was already out of sight.  
  
Little Feather led Jack and Catherine through the trees to where a number of horses waited. "Quickly! The French will be here soon!"  
  
"Err..." Jack stood looking at the horse.  
  
"Jack! Come on!" Catherine used a fallen tree to help her mount.  
  
"Err... I can't ride..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never been on land long enough t' learn - alright!" he admitted.  
  
She smiled. "Climb up behind me then and hold on..." He scrambled up, clinging tightly to her waist as she followed Little Feather, cantering as fast as she could. Although she could ride she was unused to riding without a saddle and found it hard to keep her balance, she managed to keep up with Little Feather.  
  
***  
  
Running Elk slipped quietly back through the trees. She had built a small, concealed hide where the green eyed man, Oran, was now hidden. The French were everywhere, armed troops searching for something or someone - she hoped it was not the man she was caring for. Creeping carefully, making no noise, she found he was awake. She placed her fingers to her lips, warning him that others were nearby. He was clever this man - he understood the need for quiet and concealment.  
  
Only when she was sure that the French had passed did she speak. "We must head back to my village... they had a Kickapoo with them. Whatever or whoever they search for... we must not be caught in their net." Carefully she examined his wound. "It is healing - if we travel at night and keep off the tracks we should be safe."  
  
She turned, disappearing into the darkness without a word, returning nearly half an hour later with a sturdy horse. She mounted quickly but conscious of his wound offered her hand to help him. He sat close behind her, his hands gently resting on her waist as they headed eastwards back towards her village.  
  
Although Oran was anxious for Catherine, he knew that there was nothing he could do at present. He guessed that the order for his death had come from Olivier Besoe which meant it was too dangerous to return to the Lact household - but that did not mean that he could not try to help Catherine without their knowledge.  
  
***  
  
Okay - that is all I have typed apart from a few paragraphs from an incomplete chapter... perhaps the mountain of ironing I have to do today will help the old grey matter work! ;) 


	40. Reunions

Usual disclaimers. pfft!  
  
Made my Christmas cake today... and it turned out nicely! {pats self on back}  
  
EDIT: Slight change (three words amended) to cover a glitch spotted by Gale Storm... geez 122,000 words and I get picked on for losing track for two seconds! Mulberry - you're fired as my proof reader! ;)  
  
***  
  
After what seemed an age they reached the Chickasaw village. The warriors raced through the village at a gallop, whooping delightedly at their return. Catherine held her horse on a tight rein, preventing him from following, entering at a more sedate pace.  
  
As she reined to a halt, Jack gratefully slid off, wincing. "Next time I walk!" he declared.  
  
She laughed, handing her reins to Little Feather. "Thank you," she smiled. "Now Jack, I know you don't mean that..."  
  
For the first time, in the light of the fires, Jack got a proper look at his wife. Her face was dirty, smudged with mud and coal dust - her dress was little better, one sleeve torn off and a dark-coloured bandage covered her tattoo. He knew he looked just as bad, but did not care. He wrapped his arms around her, making her dress even dirtier. "I've missed you, luv!" He shut his eyes, for a moment just holding her, before tilting her face and kissing her deeply. His finger traced the outline of her cheek. "I knew you'd come!"  
  
"You don't get rid of me that easily Jack Sparrow," she teased, before kissing him back as eagerly as he had kissed her. "What's a couple of thousand miles of sea and hostile French territory to a Sparrow!"  
  
"A true Sparrow," he whispered, just standing there, hugging her, oblivious to the starring Indians until Little Feather coughed.  
  
"Crazy Bird, Little Fox, come! My mother has prepared a quiet corner in the cabin for you..." Smiling he let the suggestion linger. "The tribe will party well into the night - you will not be disturbed."  
  
The grin on Jack's face spread from ear to ear. "Lead on then," he smiled. Taking Catherine's hand in his, he followed Little Feather to a cabin that was set a short distance from the others.  
  
"Little Fox?" Catherine frowned when they were alone.  
  
"Kinda suits yer luv," he smiled as he pulled her down onto a pile of furs, for a moment unsure if her hands or his moved the fastest. In the dim light he saw a new scar, a knife scar low on her side. "Wha..."  
  
"Later!" she murmured, kissing him urgently, arching towards him. "Please..."  
  
He smiled at her, needing no second bidding.  
  
***  
  
Jack sighed contentedly as Catherine plaited the last bead into his hair. It felt blissful to be clean, even is his clothes were still damp. Unfortunately Catherine's pretty gold dress was ruined beyond any hope of repair especially since it was missing a sleeve. Little Feather handed her a blue pioneer-style dress made from cotton such as the Chickasaw women wore. Jack winced, sensing the explosion before it happened.  
  
"No!" She threw the dress back at him. "I am not wearing a dress! Don't you have any spare trousers - a shirt.. anything but a dress?"  
  
"But all the women dress like this?" Little Feather frowned not understanding her objections.  
  
"Maybe, but I cannot fight in that!" She looked at Jack. "Please Jack - tell him!"  
  
"I'd give in t' her mate... it's easier in the long run, trust me!" He sighed. "Look, I made a promise an' I'll not break it - I'll never break it. So if you cannot find her something then she'll have t' have my clothes. I don't mind runnin' around naked, but it might scare the women..." He peeled off his shirt, handing it to Catherine, before reaching for his trousers.  
  
"No!" Little Feather gasped fearing that Jack would actually do what he said. "I will see my mother... I'm sure she can find something..." He returned a few minutes later. "She has some things for you Little Fox... but make sure you keep the dress in case it is needed!" He nodded towards the cabin. When Catherine had gone inside he turned quietly to Jack. "You wouldn't have... would you?"  
  
"Never been more serious mate! I'll never break m' word to Kitty!" He shrugged. "If she wants t' fight, then she fights. If she decides t' sit out a fight then that is okay too! She's big enough t' make her own..." He stopped mid sentence, staring slack jawed as Catherine walked towards him. Although barefoot, she wore tan leather trousers and an unbleached cotton shirt. "Own... own... own... what was I sayin'?" He leered, looking her up and down. "Much better m' dear!"  
  
***  
  
Oran and Running Elk rode quietly into the camp. He was surprised to see Catherine sitting by one of the fires staring at him in shock. "Oran! Oran!" She scrambled to her feet, running towards him.  
  
Clambering down he rushed across to her. "Kitty!" He grabbed her, holding her tightly and kissing her on the lips. "How did..."  
  
A sarcastic voice floated through the darkness. "I trust that was purely platonic Booth... I'd hate t' have t' kill yer!"  
  
Oran looked around wildly into the darkness. "Jack?"  
  
Jack stepped out of the darkness, where he had been sitting nursing a jug of the potent native brew. "You're still holdin' my wife..."  
  
Oran released Catherine guiltily. "Sorry Captain... force of habit..."  
  
Jack raised one sarcastic eyebrow. "I suggest it's a habit you break..."  
  
"Aye Captain! Sorry Captain!"  
  
Jack started to chuckle at his helmsman's discomfort. Catherine had told him the full story, including how she had got the new scar. He knew he owed Oran more than he would ever admit, but he was damned if that gratitude extended to allowing him to kiss her.  
  
"Damn, it's good to see you!" Oran slapped Jack warmly on the back.  
  
"No kisses mate!" Jack warned as he thrust the jug into Oran's hands. "Me or Kitty, savvy?"  
  
"Aye Captain!"  
  
Catherine pushed between them. "But what... how.. who... dammit tell me!"  
  
Oran took a mouthful of drink, gasping at the strength. "Philipe shot me in the back - guess somebody didn't want me in the way." He glanced at Jack, taking a longer swig. "Damn this stuff is good!" he coughed.  
  
Catherine nodded. "It was Besoe - but don't' worry, he's dead."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"I shot him... consider it a favour like!" she winked. "And..." she prompted. "Go on!"  
  
"And, um, I fell down a steep bank and landed at Running Elk's feet - quite literally she tells me." He looked at her in amazement. "You shot him?"  
  
"Oran?" Jack and Catherine looked up at the women that had ridden in with him. Her long black hair fell in a plait to her waist, dark eyes watching their reunion.  
  
"Running Elk, this is Catherine who I thought was back at Lact's house and Jack who I thought was down the mine..."  
  
"I was down th' mine mate, although the mine was empty when we left it!" He grinned.  
  
"You must forgive me - I must seek out my father and warn Lofty Eagle about the Kickapoo with the French. Perhaps he will know what they were looking for..."  
  
Jack looked worriedly at Catherine. "I think I know what the French are looking for," he sighed. "We'd better come with you."  
  
Oran turned to Catherine as they walked to Lofty Eagle's cabin. "You shot him? Why did you shoot him? Not that I'm complaining - it couldn't have happened to a nicer man..."  
  
She smiled. "He saw my tattoo when I fell off a horse..."  
  
"Ahh..." Oran smiled.  
  
The four of them climbed the steps and knocked quietly on the door. Little Feather answered. "We need to see Lofty Eagle," Running Elk frowned. "There is a problem..."  
  
Little Feather ushered them in and went to find his father. Soon all were seated quietly on the floor, the glow of a small fire casting flickering shadows about the room.  
  
"Are you sure he was Kickapoo?"  
  
"Yes," Running Elk replied. "He was too ugly to be anything else."  
  
Little Feather frowned. "The French still search for Little Fox... they will pick up our tracks from the mine!"  
  
"We will prepare a warm welcome for them," Lofty Eagle smiled darkly. "But we must lead them away from the village." He looked closely at Catherine. "How well can you scream?"  
  
She smiled coquettishly. "Well enough!" 


	41. The Search Party

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Sorry that this is the last chapter tonight.. my husband has been annoying me, watching over my shoulder and putting me off... don't you just hate men sometimes!  
  
***  
  
Isaac Blanche sighed in relief as the lights of the Lact household came into view. Exhausted and dizzy from the knock on his head, he staggered into the light. "Halt! Decl... Jesus, Blanche!" To his relief he found himself hurried through the courtyard and into the house, collapsing in a leather chair. Louis Lact dashed into the room, a dressing gown wrapped around him, hair dishevelled from sleep.  
  
"Isaac!" He stared at his mine manager in disbelief. "What has happened?"  
  
"Indians Monsieur! They've hit the mine... and fired it. Everybody is dead and all the captives escaped..."  
  
"All?"  
  
"Oui, including the pirate Sparrow."  
  
Louis Lact frowned. His brother was not going to like hearing the news, but he had the feeling that Isaac still had more to tell him.  
  
"They have Madame Duras. The savage that escaped held her hostage whilst they attacked the mine and then the pirate took her with him - to keep him warm, he said..." He shuddered at the memory. "She went with him to save my life... Monsieur Lact, we have to rescue her!"  
  
Although he was worried about Catherine, he was more concerned about the mine. If the savages had fired it then the coal would be burning and all would be lost. His only hope was to flood the mine to extinguish the fires and then to pump the water out - but that would mean over a year before mining could re-start. Eventually he made his decision and nodded, wondering how and why his world was falling apart. He rang for Nicolas who quickly entered. "Send for the native scout Dark Crow!" he ordered. "We leave at first light! And send a message to the fort for men - we have to flood the mine!"  
  
***  
  
Jack watched worriedly as Catherine changed back into her ruined golden dress, the bandage yet again covering her tattoo. "Yer don't have t' do this luv..." He stroked her back, holding her to him before sighing heavily, lacing her up. "Lofty Eagle wants t' tempt 'em deep into Chickasaw territory before wiping 'em out... it'll be like a red - no mercy!" He held her tightly, kissing her with an urgency tinged with fear. "You come back safe - promise me!"  
  
Catherine broke away slightly so that she could look up at him. "Jack, I will be fine. I will be with Little Feather and the other warriors will be there too." Standing on tiptoe she kissed him. "I'm only there as bait... will you stop worrying!"  
  
Jack did not answer, but kissed her back, pressing her against the wall of the cabin as his hands roamed her body.  
  
"Crazy Bird," Little Feather called from the doorway.  
  
Jack continued kissing.  
  
"Crazy Bird!"  
  
Regretfully Jack released her. "Time t' go luv," he whispered taking her hand and leading her outside. He recognised a few that were going - Grey Owl, Silent Wolf, Red Cloud and a number of others from the mine that he did not know the names of. He helped her climb up onto Little Feather's horse, his friend's hands gently holding her waist as she steadied herself. "Keep safe," he pleaded, before turning a beady eye on Little Feather. "An' watch those roving hands of yours, mate!"  
  
Little Feather laughed as he put his heels to his horse, cantering after the rest of the warriors, eager for the chance to strike back at the French.  
  
***  
  
Dark Crow frowned, looking at the tracks. The French had no idea of the danger, insisting that the woman be found and rescued from the Chickasaw. "Some riders went this way, and then returned. The woman's tracks are here..." He pointed to a small print of a western-style heeled shoe. "And those head northwards."  
  
"We follow the northwards tracks then!" Isaac insisted.  
  
Louis Lact frowned. "It could be a trap. Why let her down when they knew her tracks would show? Unless they want us to follow?"  
  
"But if that is where they have taken her then that is where we need to go..." Isaac insisted.  
  
Louis Lact sat quietly upon his horse, thinking carefully. "I don't like it - it smells like a trap!" he declared. "I'm going back to the house..."  
  
"But..." Isaac gasped. "You cannot abandon her!"  
  
Louis shrugged. "The trappers will stay with you under your command, as will the rest of the men and Dark Crow. I am needed at the mine if all is not to be lost." He nodded to Philipe. "If at all possible, otherwise..."  
  
Philipe nodded at the unspoken instruction. One way or another they would not leave her with the Chickasaw.  
  
***  
  
Dark Crow tracked them for three days, deeper and deeper into Chickasaw territory - although they never saw a soul. The further they went the more Dark Crow was sure of the trap, but the fool Isaac pushed them harder and harder. They were catching, to be sure, but catching what he did not like to say.  
  
***  
  
Little Feather waited quietly at the top of the hill, his men spread hidden around him. Catherine wriggled, still uncomfortable without a saddle. "Hold still," he hissed, drawing his knife across her throat as he spotted the French and their Kickapoo guide below.  
  
"Go back!" he threatened. "We are keeping the woman!"  
  
"Catherine!" Isaac shouted, pushing his horse past Dark Crow.  
  
"Isaac, no!" she screamed.  
  
"This is your last warning! Go back!"  
  
Isaac continued to ride forwards, pushing his horse to a gallop as he tried to reach her. Catherine shut her eyes, knowing what was coming. A lone shot rang out, the force of it throwing him from his saddle. He hit the ground - dead.  
  
Little Feather wheeled his horse around, taking Catherine out of range... but not in time. Philipe had taken aim whilst Isaac rode, his shot sounding only a few moments later. Catherine slammed backwards against Little Feather, suddenly going limp, a small, soft gasp escaping her lips.  
  
"Little Fox!" He was shocked to see blood on his hands. "Little Fox!" Her head lolled lifelessly against his shoulder. Furiously he shouted to his men. "Kill them all!"  
  
Dark Crow's fears were proven true when the Chickasaw poured from their hiding places, pistols firing into the French. Taking advantage of the confusion, he put his heels to his horse, fleeing back down the trail, but Little Feather had prepared for such and he rode straight into another ambush. None survived to warn Louis Lact of their fate.  
  
***  
  
Red Cloud looked up at Little Feather, shocked to see blood pouring down the side of his horse, red vivid against its creamy hide. "Little Feather!" Frantically he ran up the hill. "Little Feather, are you alright?"  
  
Dazed Little Feather nodded. "I cannot move - I will drop her. Help me!" Red Cloud moved to take the limp form of Catherine. "Is she..."  
  
Red Cloud laid her on the ground, checking for a pulse. "She is alive... but only just! How do we explain this to Crazy Bird?" Both men knew how much the pirate loved his wife. Little Feather cut the dress beneath her arm revealing the bullet hole. The bullet had hit near her heart... if he had not wheeled away when he did it would have been through her heart.  
  
"We camp here - do what we can. Grey Owl! Ride to the village and bring Crazy Bird and Running Elk... now!" Little Feather fretted, knowing that the nearest healer was over a days ride away across rugged countryside.  
  
Grey Owl took one look at him before running to his horse, the beast already running as he mounted, disappearing over the rise. He snatched the reins of another horse so that he could travel faster.  
  
The two warriors looked down at her worriedly. Although the Chickasaw knew how to use the weapons that the English gave them, they were unsure when faced with the often shocking injuries that resulted. Wherever the bullet had gone, there was no exit wound. Little Feather took his shirt off, tearing it into strips. "Bind it!" he ordered. "We must at least stop the bleeding!"  
  
***  
  
Grey Owl galloped into the village shortly after dawn, the horses dejected and exhausted. It grieved him to abuse the animals in such a way, but he knew that Little Fox's life depended upon his speed. The manner of his arrival brought the tribe running. "Running Elk!" he shouted. "Where is Running Elk?" He saw her push her way to the front of the crowd. "Get your herbs, Little Fox has been shot!"  
  
Jack was only a few paces behind Running Elk. "What!" he exploded.  
  
Exhausted he slid off his horse, handing the reins to a nearby warrior. "Little Fox was shot by the French... long rifle... it is bad - you must come!" He turned to another warrior. "Get me three horses... now!"  
  
Oran pushed his way through the crowd to stand next to Jack, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming too!" Jack looked surprised. "You'll need somebody to hang onto Captain!"  
  
***  
  
The pace back was more sedate as Jack could not cling onto Oran at anything faster than a canter. He cursed his inability to ride, desperate to reach Catherine, fearful of what he would find. At last they reached the camp, a carefully screened campfire barely visible in the darkness.  
  
"Crazy Bird!" Little Feather stepped back sharply at the anger in Jack's eyes. "It is alright - she lives!" He nodded towards a small body wrapped in blankets near the fire. Jack's anguished face made him feel even more guilty.  
  
"Kitty!" He crouched down next to her, touching her skin. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was not fevered and looked up at Little Feather. "Has she woken?"  
  
He shook his head, nearly falling as Running Elk pushed him aside. "Out of the way, both of you!" She tutted as she cut the bandages away. "Did you take out the stone?" Little Feather looked confused. "The metal stone - did you take it out?"  
  
He shook his head. "We couldn't find it... but we stopped the bleeding..."  
  
"Boil some water - we need to find the metal stone..." She was relieved to see that Crazy Bird was already looking closely at the wound, his hands running across his wife's skin. He drew out his dagger, cutting just below her right breast to reveal the bullet lodged between her ribs. Running Elk nodded, realising that he knew what he was doing and started to mix the herbal paste to cover the wound.  
  
Oran looked away, wincing, remembering the last time he had seen Catherine half-naked and bleeding. He walked a short distance away, breathing the night air deeply and staring at the stars. It was not until he felt a gentle hand on his arm that he realised they had finished. "Come Oran, we have prepared food..." He followed her back to the fire, surprised to see Jack sitting cradling Catherine in his lap even though she still looked unconscious.  
  
A smile played across his lips as he stroked her hair away from her face. Jack looked up, sensing somebody watching him.  
  
"How is she?" Oran asked.  
  
"She'll live," he smiled. "Although she woke up when I was stitching her and swore like... well, it made Running Elk blush!"  
  
Oran laughed, helping himself to the large pot bubbling over the fire before finding a quiet place to sit. He was surprised to find Running Elk come and sit next to him.  
  
She frowned. "You care for Little Fox?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes, more than I should." he admitted. "She is my Captain's wife, but for the last six months it was as if she was mine..."  
  
"But she is not..."  
  
"No, and she never will be."  
  
"You should gift a girl some fabric," she smiled. "Oran Green-Eyes should not be alone..."  
  
He frowned. "Sorry?"  
  
"You should find yourself a woman, a wife as you say. It is not good to want what you cannot have."  
  
Oran smiled ruefully. "Well, it's a long way back to Tortuga so I guess I'll just have to wait."  
  
"You have a wife in Tor... Tort..."  
  
"Tortuga." He smiled, surprised that she looked disappointed. "No, there are, um..." He looked at her, unsure how to phrase his words. "Ummm, women who will love a man in exchange for money... not wives..." Frantically he tried to change the subject. "What did you mean about giving fabric?"  
  
She smiled, allowing herself to be sidetracked. "If a Chickasaw man wishes to take a wife he presents cloth to the father and mother of the girl he wishes to marry. If they accept him then they give the fabric to the girl." She eyed him appreciatively. "Then he and the father have supper and the man goes to the bed with the girl... then they are married."  
  
"Oh." He looked at her carefully, cautious of the meaning behind her words. "Should I be remembering that?"  
  
She blushed, heading for her blankets. "Perhaps..."  
  
*** 


	42. Back To The Village

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
I didn't think I'd get anything typed this weekend... but I've got two little chapters for you.  
  
***  
  
Catherine snuggled against Jack, her head on his shoulder. She knew it was him although she had not opened her eyes. Feeling a kiss on her forehead she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"How do you feel love?"  
  
She frowned, wondering for a moment why she hurt so much before remembering that she had been shot. "My chest hurts," she whispered. "How..."  
  
"Ssshhh!" he whispered. "You're gonna be fine - just lie still."  
  
Only when he knew she was sleeping again did he nod to Little Feather who had been loitering nearby. Quietly he came and sat next to him.  
  
"I am sorry Crazy Bird. I did not think that the French would shoot her..."  
  
Jack shook his head, beads softly jangling. "It's alright mate. Guess they thought it kinder than leaving her with a bunch of savages... you weren't to know." He sighed. "An' from what Red Cloud tells me, if you hadn't moved then the bullet would have hit her heart..." His arms tightened about her in a subconscious response to his words.  
  
"Running Elk says she will be fine..."  
  
"It will take time Little Feather - I'd been hoping t' head home soon, back to th' Pearl, but now she will need a month or more to recover." He stroked a hair from across her face. "She's had worse injuries, hell - the worst one I was responsible for!"  
  
"What?" Little Feather looked at him shocked.  
  
"It was before we were married, th' Pearl attacked a ship an' we didn't know she was on it. Cannon ball hit near her an' she was nearly skewered by a bit of wood... it was so bad Cotton had t' cauterise it."  
  
Little Feather frowned, unsure of the words that he used.  
  
"Cauterise - to stop th' bleedin' with a hot knife." Jack sighed. "She's got a terrible scar on her back, but at least she's alive... look, like this!" He peeled back his shirt, revealing where he had received a similar wound. "So I don't blame you, alright? Now get some sleep... Kitty will live an' that's all that matters to me!" He carefully lay down, keeping Catherine across him as she slept and wrapping several blankets around them. "Good night Little Feather!"  
  
***  
  
When Catherine woke the next day she found herself still wrapped in blankets on top of Jack. He had been holding her, playing with her hair whilst she slept. Her chest hurt like hell, even breathing was painful. "Jack..."  
  
A voice answered from next to her ear. "Mmmnn, nice t' see you awake. Can I stop being a pillow yet - my arm's gone to sleep!" Guiltily she tried to move, gasping in pain. "It's alright," he smiled. "Let me help!" He rolled sideways so that she lay on the ground next to him before struggling to his feet. After stretching, and a number of loud clicks, he crouched down beside her, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "Still no temperature... good!" he smiled. He rolled a blanket into a pillow for her, raising her head and wrapping another blanket around her. "But we still need t' keep yer warm!"  
  
"What happened?" she frowned. "And how did you get here?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember Isaac trying to reach me, but I shut my eyes..." She looked at him sadly.  
  
"He was a sadistic bastard luv, don't let his mannered veneer fool you! Trust me - I've seen his nice side!" Jack interrupted. "How do you think I got that cut you so lovingly tended down the mine, eh? If he was kind to you it was because he wanted something... probably you if his attempted rescue was anything to go by!" He stroked her cheek, not having the heart to tell her how sadistic and cruel Isaac Blanche truly had been to the captives in the mine, not wanting to distress her . He may have called them animals, but most animals were treated better than the men in the deep shaft. Beatings were a form of entertainment to him, and he often withheld food and water until enough trucks had been filled with coal.  
  
She frowned. "I don't remember anything after shutting my eyes... apart from swearing at you... I think?"  
  
Jack sighed. "One of the French bastards had a long rifle. He... he shot as Little Feather turned... if he hadn't... you'd... you'd..." He swallowed, shutting his eyes for a moment as he tried to say the words. "You'd be... dead." His voice trailed to a whisper, his horror of the words clear in his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" She smiled, reaching across to touch his hand before tracing the scars on his own chest. "Don't you know it takes more than that to kill a Sparrow!"  
  
He squeezed her hand. "But not much more... that was too bloody close Kitty!" He held a finger and thumb before her, measuring an inch. "This close!"  
  
She nodded. "Am I back in the brig?" Her eyes, downcast, signalled her acceptance of defeat.  
  
Jack smiled, shaking his head. "No, I gave m' word on that Kitty... I'll not break it however much I might want to." He reached down and kissed her. "You rest... I've got to see Little Feather - he was talking about how best to get you back to the village..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Kitty, rest! The sooner we get you better the sooner we can return to th' Pearl... alright?"  
  
"Aye Captain!" She poked her tongue out at him.  
  
Oran smiled as he walked past. "Technically Kitty, he isn't the Captain - you are!"  
  
"Wha...." Jack whirled round to face him.  
  
"Crew voted her Captain when you disappeared. Until they re-vote, she is still Captain!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Jack's face was such a picture that Catherine started to laugh again. "No! Go away! Stop making me laugh! It hurts!" She winced before smiling, taking pity on Jack. "Can't I just hand it back to him?" she asked.  
  
"No..." Jack sulked. "Not until the crew vote!"  
  
"Perhaps I should make you m' cabin boy," she teased.  
  
His eyes narrowed as if thinking of a witty response, but none came. "Captain," he bowed, a slight smirk on his lips as he went in search of Little Feather.  
  
Catherine smiled up at Oran. "Why do I get the feeling that I'll pay for that later?" she laughed, still wincing as her chest hurt.  
  
He shrugged. "Probably because you will... but at least he'll let you get better first!"  
  
***  
  
Jack walked across to where Little Feather was readying the horses. "We should leave soon Crazy Bird. It will not do to be caught near here by the French!"  
  
Jack nodded. "How..."  
  
"I will carry her in front of me - it will be safer and less bumpy than a travois. You can ride on your own - we will not be going fast." Jack looked unsure. "It is a long way to the sea of the east... and even longer walking so you'd best start learning now!"  
  
Jack raised one eyebrow, but walked across to Catherine. "Come on luv, let's get you back to th' village." He reached down to pick her up.  
  
"I can walk!"  
  
"Can you?" He frowned. "Are you sure?"  
  
"No," she admitted. "But I can try!"  
  
Jack offered her his hand, helping her get to her feet, alarmed when she suddenly paled and swayed wildly. "Kitty!"  
  
"Wow!" she gasped. "That hurt!" Wincing she smiled. "Well, they say that if it hurts you're still alive! Don't they?" Gingerly she allowed him to help her across to where Little Feather waited, sitting on his horse.  
  
Jack gently handed her up to him. "Don't drop her!" he warned.  
  
Little Feather smiled. "I'd be more worried about yourself!" He pointed to a spare horse.  
  
Watching how the others mounted, Jack managed to gain his mounts back with some degree of grace. Little Feather rode next to him, the horses companionably matching stride. He frowned, surprised to see that Catherine soon fell asleep in Little Feather's arms.  
  
"Don't worry," Little Feather told him. "It is the herbs that Running Elk gave her - they will keep her sleepy until we get back to the village." He cast a critical eye over Jack's riding. "No, hold your reins like this... and straighten your back - look ahead!"  
  
***  
  
Jack had nearly figured out how to guide his horse by the time the reached the village the following day and had almost found his balance. In a way it reminded him of being on his beloved Black Pearl - swaying with the movement, but the Pearl was more predictable and didn't decide to stop and eat grass without warning. He slid off gratefully, deciding to walk the last few yards to Lofty Eagle's cabin before taking the still sleeping Catherine from Little Feather. He carried her inside, laying her gently down on the furs.  
  
"She'll sleep a while yet," Little Feather said. "Come and get some food while you can..." he suggested.  
  
Jack followed him from the cabin, snaring a jug of the local brew en-route. For a moment he considered asking Little Feather what it was made off, but seeing some of the things that they ate he decided that he'd rather not know. He smiled to himself, thinking longingly of the rum he'd drink when he got home. However good the local brew was, nothing could beat a nice bottle of rum!  
  
Once he had eaten though he went back and sat next to his wife, cradling the jug whilst waiting for her to wake. Although Little Feather had assured him that she would sleep for a few more hours, he did not want her waking alone, knowing her contrary nature would probably cause her to wake early... and she did.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He jumped, having nearly dozed off. "I'm 'ere... don't worry!" He leaned across so that he was in her view. "Feelin' better?"  
  
"I still feel like shit," she smiled. "But I could do with my pillow back..." He snuggled down next to her, wrapping his arm carefully around her. "I'd actually like a lot more, but I don't think I'm up to it!"  
  
He laughed. "I don't think so either luv!" He kissed her. "Maybe later, eh?"  
  
She snuggled closer against him, burrowing her head into his shoulder. "Mmmnn, later - I'll hold you to that!"  
  
*** 


	43. Preparations

Usual disclaimers. never mind!  
  
Here is the final chapter I have typed at the moment... I honestly haven't got a single word typed beyond the end of this!  
  
***  
  
It was another week before Catherine was well enough to walk far, although she had refused to stay immobile while she healed. Jack had managed to help her dress in the leather trousers and creamy shirt again. He even managed to find a small sword that would not be too heavy for her for when she felt able to spar again. Jack was not sure about his riding lessons though. He had a healthy distrust of the animals, but gradually managed to remain seated at a canter. Either Little Feather or Red Cloud would take him out riding every day, surprised at his natural balance.  
  
"You are getting better Crazy Bird," Little Feather commented.  
  
"Pah!" Jack snorted, and then frowned as he saw Oran and Running Elk sitting together under a shady tree talking quietly.  
  
Little Feather noticed his gaze. "Looks like Running Elk is looking for a husband," he smiled.  
  
"Booth isn't for her," Jack warned. "Pirates don't make good husbands!"  
  
"But you are married Crazy Bird?"  
  
"Yeah, an' look at how many times I've nearly gotten her killed! A pirate ship is not a safe place, believe me!"  
  
Later that evening, once Catherine was asleep, Jack slipped from the cabin and sought out Oran, taking a jug of local brew with him. "Booth?" He was relieved to see that Running Elk was not nearby. "I think we need to talk like!"  
  
"Captain?" Oran frowned.  
  
"Running Elk... what's th' story?"  
  
Oran blinked, unsure what to say to Jack's blunt question. "She's just a friend..." he evaded, flummoxed and not entirely sure of the answer himself.  
  
Jack raised one eyebrow. "Are yer sure? You know you can't take her with yer when we leave, don't yer? Whatever it is, I won't have another woman on th' Pearl..." He took a heavy swig on the jug.  
  
"But..." Okay, so maybe he had been thinking of a tumble in the furs if it was on offer, but she was a good looking woman and if she were to offer, he would not have refused - especially since he could not have the one he truly wanted.  
  
"She ain't a whore, tribe won't stand for that."  
  
He jumped, Jack must have read his thoughts.  
  
"So th' only way you can have her is t' marry her... are yer sure yer want that? You either stay here with her or she could come with us - an' if she comes with us then she stays ashore or yer find another ship..." He sighed heavily. "I have a hard enough job trying to keep Kitty safe as things are!"  
  
Oran blinked - he had not thought past the furs bit. "So it's like in th' jungle Captain... keep your hands an' any other parts to yourself?"  
  
"Aye, yer could say that," Jack smiled. "It'd be a shame t' have to start training a new helmsman again when I've just got used t' this one!"  
  
"I'll be remembering that Captain," Oran sighed. "Guess it'll keep 'til Tortuga!"  
  
Jack rose, slapping the jug into Oran's hand. "Guess it will... g'night!"  
  
***  
  
The next morning Jack started gently sparring with Catherine. She was stiff, unbending at first, cautious of her painful ribs but gradually loosened up. The tribe watched them, curious to see a woman fight. Slowly Jack picked up the pace, until sweat beaded her brow.  
  
"Are yer alright?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, concentrating on his blade and not his face, knowing he would try to distract her if she spoke, jumping backwards as he took a swipe at her legs. "Bastard!"  
  
"But you were ready," he smiled.  
  
Catherine let her sword drop, her legs wobbling as she sat down on the ground. "Enough Jack," she pleaded, reaching for a jug of water.  
  
He nodded, sitting next to her on the ground. "Yer not doin' bad, considering you've been hurt like..."  
  
"But not good enough!" She flopped backwards onto the grass, staring at the sky.  
  
"Well, get yer breath back an' we can go again if yer want?"  
  
She nodded, shutting her eyes as she smiled - but within a few minutes he could hear her breathing deeply, fast asleep. He smiled ruefully, realising it would be a few more weeks before they were ready to leave, but knowing she would push herself more each day.  
  
***  
  
Jack was not the only member of the Black Pearl crew staring at the sky that morning. Oran had found a quiet spot to talk with Running Elk, knowing that he could not delay it. Jack had been right - and he had no intention of leaving the ship.  
  
"Oran?" Running Elk frowned. "Oran Green-Eyes what is wrong?"  
  
He sighed heavily. "It cannot work Running Elk. I will not be bringing fabric to your father..."  
  
Her eyes widened in shocked surprised, hurt clear on her face. "You..."  
  
"I will be leaving with Jack and Kitty in a few weeks - I belong on the Black Pearl, not here!"  
  
"It is her, isn't it?" Her eyes narrowed angrily. "You want what you cannot have!"  
  
"No!" he argued.  
  
"I could go with you..."  
  
Oran shook his head. "No, it is too dangerous. You have seen Kitty's injuries and heard how many times she has nearly died..."  
  
"This is all about Little Fox!"  
  
"Dammit! Will you listen! It is too dangerous onboard for you and I will not leave the Black Pearl for any woman!"  
  
"I do not believe you!" She stared at him angrily.  
  
"Believe what you will, but it is the truth. I cannot take you with me, and I will not stay." He reached out, touching her shoulder tenderly. "You are a beautiful woman Running Elk but look to your tribe for a husband, not to me."  
  
She burst into tears, scrambling to her feet and disappearing with a flurry of skirts. Oran sighed heavily again, regretting his words even though he knew they had to be said, wishing life - for once - could be easy. 


	44. Heading East

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
Mid-June  
  
Catherine, Jack and Oran sat quietly on their horses, having said their goodbyes and thank yous earlier. Little Feather walked towards them, leading his palomino stallion. "I am coming too! You will need somebody to see you safely to the English territories." He smiled. "Perhaps I will travel further, who knows!"  
  
Jack smiled delightedly. He liked Little Feather and had become friends with him during their time in the mine. "P'raps I'll show you t' Caribbean..."  
  
Little Feather nodded. "Perhaps." He frowned, staring into the distance before shouting out to the tribe in his own language.  
  
Jack squinted in the direction he had been looking. A rider was coming in fast - Red Cloud! He did not stop galloping until he reached the outskirts of the village, and only skidded to a stop when he reached Little Feathers side.  
  
"They've got Running Elk!" he gasped. "At the Lact house!"  
  
Jack and Catherine looked at each other in shock. "How?"  
  
"She went out hunting for herbs two days ago... I followed her as she'd been behaving strangely." He glanced at Oran angrily. "Two Kickapoo scouts caught her near the river, but the French were too close for me to help. They had not seen me, so I followed them back to the house!"  
  
Little Feather caught the glance. "Oran Green-Eyes behaved honourably. There is no blame Red Cloud!"  
  
"But how can we get her back?" Red Cloud argued.  
  
"I have to go back..." Catherine looked anxiously at Jack. "I am the only person that can get into the household without too much danger... I am sure a pistol to the head of Louis Lact will have the desired effect." Quietly she dismounted.  
  
"No!" Jack argued. "It's too dangerous!"  
  
"And how dangerous would it be for everyone if the tribe stormed the place? Running Elk would be dead before the first warrior gained the courtyard!" Catherine countered. "And how many others would be lost?"  
  
Little Feather frowned. "We must take this to Lofty Eagle. We will abide by his decision!"  
  
Jack dismounted, standing next to Catherine. "It is too dangerous!" he hissed as they followed Little Feather.  
  
"What choice is there?" she countered.  
  
"I don't like it!"  
  
"You think I do? Sometimes there is no real choice!"  
  
But Lofty Eagle liked the idea and was eager for the chance to get Running Elk back as well as to get his revenge on Louis Lact.  
  
"If I do this, I want your word that the household staff will neither be harmed nor taken captive!"  
  
Lofty Eagle looked at her in disbelief. The Chickasaw people often took slaves and the idea of leaving people behind if they were useful was alien to him.  
  
"They are not your enemy," she pressed. "They are simply trying to make a living. If they take arms against you, fair enough - but the others go free."  
  
He frowned.  
  
Catherine smiled. "They go free, or I don't do it!"  
  
Lofty Eagle stared at her, but she would not be swayed. Eventually he nodded. "Agreed."  
  
So plans were made and Catherine found herself dressed in a blue pioneer dress and riding towards the Lact household with a pistol strapped to her leg. Out of sight of the household she dismounted, quietly kissing Jack. She put her fingers to his lips.  
  
"I know," she whispered. "So don't say it!" Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him before walking away.  
  
***  
  
Louis Lact frowned, wondering how he came to be staring down the barrel of a pistol. "Madame Duras, what is going on?"  
  
"Monsieur Lact, I suggest you ring for Nicolas and instruct him to open the gates. Order the guards to lay down their rifles and nobody will be hurt..." He rang the bell pull. "The native woman will be released, unharmed. If I hear a single shot before my husband walks through that door, you are dead."  
  
Louis Lact stared at her in disbelief as he relayed her instructions to Nicolas. Eyes wide he ran to obey, her pistol ensuring his speed. "Madame Duras, your husband is dead..." Louis Lact wondered if her time with the savages had unhinged her mind.  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that mate?" She smiled. "Philipe may have shot Oran at Olivier's request, but Oran is not dead..." She paused. "Nor is he my husband..."  
  
"Oran is not..." He looked at her frowning. "Who are you?"  
  
Catherine jumped as the door opened. "Jesus Jack!" she cursed. "Don't make me jump!"  
  
"Sparrow!" Louis Lact looked from Jack to Catherine and then back to Jack again.  
  
Jack raised his own pistol, passing Catherine a bundle of clothes. "I'm sure you want to get out of that dress luv," he smiled, turning to Lact. "I take it you've met my wife..."  
  
Louis Lact's jaw dropped. He stared at Catherine as she changed clothes, shielded from his eyes by a high-backed chair. "Your wife?" he gasped.  
  
Catherine walked back into view, strapping her sword on and tucking her uncocked pistol into her waistband. She threw the crumpled dress in heap on the floor.  
  
"Lofty Eagle wants everybody in the courtyard," Jack said.  
  
"I just want to get my belongings..." She turned as she left the room. "Try not to shoot him love!"  
  
***  
  
Catherine slipped along the deserted staff corridors, quickly gathering her three remaining good dresses and her secret supply of gold from where she had hidden it - for they would need money on their journey eastwards. She cut through the kitchen and out into the courtyard, passing a number of warriors that were looting the house for anything of use. The entire staff were sitting on the ground watched by the armed Chickasaw. She spotted Running Elk, somewhat the worse for wear, being protected by five warriors.  
  
"Little Fox!" Lofty Eagle beckoned her over. "Oran Green-Eyes has already told us who are house staff. We will leave them here as was agreed."  
  
Catherine nodded, quietly walking towards w here Cécile sat on the ground. She spoke quietly in French. "Cécile... I have done what I can - the Chickasaw will be taking the men but they will leave the household staff... when they are gone take everybody to the Fort where they will be safe."  
  
Cécile stared at her. "You are with them, aren't you?"  
  
Catherine sighed. "I have done what I can for the women and children... I'm sorry." She rose, turning regretfully and walking across to Jack. "Are we ready to go yet?" She was relieved when he nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I want to be home Jack... home aboard the Pearl." She sighed heavily, watching the Chickasaw herd those they were taking out of the gate.  
  
"Wanting those horizons luv?"  
  
"Aye," she confirmed. "Horizons and wind in our sails..."  
  
***  
  
Jack, Catherine and Oran stayed a further night with the Chickasaw, deciding to set off eastwards the following morning. The tribe partied late into the night, but Catherine slipped away early for some peace, taking her furs to a dark spot beneath some trees. She looked up, surprised to see Running Elk walking towards her.  
  
The Chickasaw woman sat down beside her. "Why?"  
  
Catherine frowned. "Why what?" She opened a sleepy eye, staring up at Running Elk for she was tired and just wanted to sleep.  
  
"Why did you risk yourself for me? It makes no sense."  
  
"Why? To me it was the only logical choice..." She smiled sleepily. "Look, I'm shattered... do you mind?" She shut her eyes, turning over in her furs in the hope that Running Elk would take the hint and leave her to get some sleep.  
  
Running Elk pressed her question. "But why did you risk yourself for me when I had spoken ill of you and the hold you have over Oran Green-Eyes?" She blushed.  
  
Catherine sighed, hauling her protesting body upright, looking straight in her eyes. "Are you so sure I risked myself for you? Or did I risk myself to save others who could have died trying to rescue you... Little Feather, Red Cloud, Silent Wolf, Grey Owl... there was more to this than just you and when you understand that you will understand what makes the Pearl a united crew - Oran included. We don't follow the Code, we write our own."  
  
"The Code?" Running Elk frowned for she had no idea what Little Fox was talking about.  
  
"The Code - call it honour, loyalty, whatever you will!" She shut her eyes, burrowing her head in the furs. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to sleep!" Catherine was relieved to hear her walk away but sighed heavily on hearing more footsteps.  
  
"Room for one more?"  
  
Catherine opened one lazy eye, relieved to see that this time it was Jack. She threw back the furs, moving over to share the warm spot as she snuggled against him, quickly falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
Okay - I've got some big thank yous that are long overdue for all you mad people that are actually reading this. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do... new reviewers are always welcome!  
  
Anyway... thank yous are for:-  
  
Mulberry - for being mental! Starlight8 - for being precious! Jenny - for not falling behind too much! DaydreamBeliever - you are missed! Untypical - Welcome to the mad house! Did you get my email about reading the first story? Aelimir, Catibug, Captain J.A., Jacks Foxy Lass, ShibShib and Minuet1 - hugs!  
  
I will either get loads typed over Christmas or none at all... depending on family commitments and alcohol consumption! 


	45. Really Leaving

Usual disclaimers. I hate disclaimers!  
  
Saw Return of the King on its opening night last night... I must be one of the few people that went to see it still dreaming of Captain Jack, this plot and the foreward plot whirling in my head!  
  
Yeah, I know that means no hope!  
  
Welcome to the new reviewers - and hugs for those who keep reviewing!  
  
***  
  
Catherine rose at dawn, repacking her belongings now that she had her three remaining dresses. Jack eyed them appreciatively, fingering the rich fabric. "Yer weren't jokin' when yer said Lact was feelin' guilty!" He ran his hand over the green silk dress. "Will yer wear this for me..."  
  
"If you like - but not today! I'm not ruining it by trying to ride in it!"  
  
"I know, that's not what I meant! When we get back to th' Pearl like..." His voice trailed off as he saw Oran and Little Feather leading their mounts towards them. "Guess we are really leaving this time luv!" he smiled as he offered Catherine his cupped hand to help her mount before scrambling onto his own horse. The others mounted too and they quietly rode out of the village. Goodbyes had been said the night before and the rest of the tribe were busy readying themselves for the revenge strike they knew would be coming from the French Fort,  
  
Oran and Little Feather mounted their horses, bringing them close to Jack. "It will take us nearly two months to reach the English territory and then another month to the east sea... if we are lucky. We will be travelling the longer way to avoid passing through Cherokee territory."  
  
Catherine quickly added up the months. "Home for Christmas?" She sighed, realising that more than seven months had passed since she left Port Royal.  
  
"Home for Christmas!" Jack smiled. "A proper bed, a large bottle of rum an' a scantily clad woman!" Catherine raised one eyebrow. "I meant you, luv... who else, eh?" He coughed, clearing his throat, Oran and Little Feather laughing at his discomfort as they rode eastwards.  
  
***  
  
Cécile sighed heavily as the French Fort Commander was pacing up and down his office, waving his arms angrily. Why could men just not do what needed to be done without all the dramatics.  
  
"So this woman Catherine was not who she said, but a pirate woman working with the savages, and Monsieur Lact and the men are being held by the savages?" She nodded, relieved when he stopped pacing. "Thank you Madame for bringing this news to the Fort. I will handle matters from now!"  
  
She bobbed a curtsey and left.  
  
"Hullier - get in here!" he shouted. "Send for the native scouts immediately! They will pay for what they have done!"  
  
***  
  
Little Feather left the camp quietly that night. He was feeling twitchy, a feeling he tried never to ignore for it had saved his life on more than one occasion. Cautiously, deerskin boots silent, he padded back along their trail for several miles. He'd been right! Peering over a ridge he saw a small, carefully screened campfire - Kickapoo! The French had reacted faster than he had feared and had sent their scouts after Crazy Bird as well as probably against the tribe. Cautiously he back-tracked ensuring that he was not seen. They would have to quicken their pace without it being obvious for they were outnumbered by the Kickapoo three to one!  
  
When he reached their camp Jack and Oran were standing guard whilst Catherine slept. "We have a problem," he announced, keeping his voice low so not to wake her.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"There are twelve Kickapoo on the trail behind us. We must travel hard and fast - and try to lose them as quickly as possible. I can get some help from a nearby village, but then they will know we are aware of them..." He glanced down at Catherine. "Don't let them take her," he warned as he looked at Jack. "If you love her, save one shot..."  
  
Jack nodded silently, praying that it would not come to that. Could he shoot her... he honestly did not know. She always said that whilst there was life there was hope... could he take away that hope with a shot? "Let's not tell her..."  
  
"Not tell me what?" she murmured, sleepily sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Can't you three talk quietly!"  
  
Jack looked at the others, his eyes holding theirs in the dark, ensuring their silence. "There are some Kickapoo followin' us," he warned. "We will have t' go faster luv!"  
  
Without further questions she rolled out of her furs. "Do we start now then?"  
  
Jack looked questioningly at Little Feather. "Do you need t' sleep?"  
  
"I will be fine," he assured them. "They are too close for my liking - we must push on!"  
  
Quickly they broke camp, covering the fire as best they could and riding out whilst it was still dark. Heading north-east they used every trick that Little Feather knew for although the ground was not rocky it had not rained for a number of weeks. The horses did not like having brush tied to their tails, but it covered their tracks nicely. Whenever they came to a river Little Feather would have them cross it a number of times, sometimes remaining on the same bank, sometimes not, sometimes riding in the actual river itself... anything, everything that they could think of. Every moment that the Kickapoo wasted trying to find their trail meant they fell a little further behind.  
  
It was dark when they eventually made camp, but no fire was lit. Little Feather spoke quietly with Jack. "We are near another Chickasaw village. I will go there tonight and arrange for a welcome for the Kickapoo." He turned, disappearing into the darkness. "No lights, no noise Crazy Bird!" he warned.  
  
Jack nodded, then smiled wryly as he realised Little Feather could not see him. He gently woke Catherine to share first watch with him, fingers on his lips. She understood and rose without a sound, sitting companionably in the silence of the night, scanning the darkness.  
  
Little Feather returned two hours later, nodding in answer to his unspoken question before heading to his furs. "We leave before dawn," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Over the next weeks the pattern was repeated - late to sleep, early to rise - sometimes they even napped in the saddle and rode through the night. Often Little Feather would sneak back at night along their trail, but no signs of the Kickapoo were seen. He did not relax though, not trusting that the local Chickasaw had been able to kill all of their pursuers. All the times the mountains grew closer, the heavily forested hills steeper. Jack watched Catherine worriedly. She was tiring, he could see that she often gasped for breath the higher they got. "Kitty?" he frowned, reaching across to touch her as they walked the horses up a particularly steep slope.  
  
"I'm alright Jack," she smiled, but he could see that she was not.  
  
He slowed until he walked next to Little Feather. "How long do we climb?" he asked. "Kitty is finding it hard..." He glanced at her, noting that her legs wobbled as she climbed.  
  
Little Feather looked at her, nodding. "Let her ride or carry her - we cannot stop!" He looked back over his shoulder worriedly. "They are still out there!"  
  
Jack nodded and scrambled closer to Catherine. "Kitty, ride a while..."  
  
"I'm okay..."  
  
"Kitty, don't argue!" He helped her up onto the horse, taking a hold of its bridle as he passed his horse to Little Feather. "Just ride a while Kitty, 'til yer get yer breath back... alright?"  
  
He was relieved when she did not argue, but was equally concerned by her lack of protests - a sign to him of how poorly she truly was. They zigzagged up a steep hill to make it easier on the horses, but Catherine's horse stumbled, throwing her from its back.  
  
"Kitty!" Jack raced after her as she tumbled a short way down the slope, coming to rest with a thud against a tree. "Kitty!" He was relieved to see her unhurt and conscious, but her face was contorted with pain. Jack looked up worriedly at Little Feather. "How many are there?"  
  
"The Kickapoo... at least two, possibly more."  
  
"Well then we ambush them an' end this!" Jack hissed angrily as Catherine's legs gave way again as he tried to help her rise. "We run no further Little Feather, however many there are!" Gently he helped her up again. "No arguments luv! The truth!"  
  
Wobbling, she sat on the ground. "My head hurts, my chest hurts... here..." She indicated where she had been shot. "I can't breathe properly..." Jack picked her up and started walking. "No, put me down!" she protested, but she did not struggle much and soon fell asleep in his arms, utterly spent.  
  
Jack looked at Little Feather. "She's exhausted mate... she can't go any further. Find us a camp an' we stop!"  
  
Little Feather pointed ahead as they crested the rise. "It is downhill from here! She should find it easier now, the worst is behind us!"  
  
"Find an ambush site Little Feather!" Jack glowered. "Kitty cannot go any further, riding or not!"  
  
Little Feather sighed looking around. "We'll stop in that coppice over there - catch them as the come over the ridge. Oran - take the horses lower down the slope... we don't want them giving us away!"  
  
***  
  
Little Feather napped for a while, before rising and carefully watching the trail. He knew they would be coming soon and was hoping that it would just be the one. Catherine was still sleeping - Jack had been right, she really was exhausted from the fast pace that had been set and the injury to her chest had not made breathing in the thin mountain air easy for her.  
  
Jack gently shook her awake. "Kitty," he whispered, "Kitty... we are laying an ambush for the Kickapoo still following. Don't worry if you hear m' pistol... alright?"  
  
"Do you..." She struggled to rise.  
  
"No! You stay an' rest luv..." He handed her pistol to her. "But keep this close, just in case..."  
  
"Jack!" Little Feather waved urgently as he caught a flash of movement along the trail. Yes, he'd been right - two Kickapoo warriors cautiously walked along the trail, leading their horses as they stooped to check for tracks. Jack and Oran quietly cocked their pistols. "Wait..." Little Feather warned as a third warrior came into the view. "Jack - the one at the back... Oran the one on the left..."  
  
"Port mate," Jack whispered to Oran.  
  
The Kickapoo were nearly upon them when all three pistols fired, downing them instantly. They broke cover, rushing forwards swords drawn to ensure that those still breathing did not remain alive for long. Little Feather glanced cautiously around but there was no sign of any more warriors. Jack ran back to Catherine to reassure her all was well.  
  
"We'll camp down near the horses," Little Feather sighed. "There is water there and shelter. We can stay until Little Fox is feeling better..." He walked after the horses that had fled in panic - if nothing else at least they could sell them.  
  
*** 


	46. To The River

Usual disclaimers. but at least it is nearly Christmas!  
  
***  
  
Early August  
  
They camped near the stream for two days whilst Catherine recovered, her breathing coming easier without the strenuous ascents. Jack and Oran were glad of the rest too - although they were fit and uninjured, both had been finding it harder and harder to keep the pace that Little Feather set, especially with little sleep and cold food.  
  
When he felt happy that there were no more Kickapoo trailing them, Little Feather permitted a fire, although he carefully banked and screened it. Jack sat next to him, quietly staring at the stars. "So how much further to th' English territories?"  
  
"Another week, possibly two depending on the pace we set." He glanced across to Catherine. "How is Little Fox?"  
  
"Better now she can have some tea an' hot food... an' a rest! Give her a day or so more an' she should be fine t' ride. She may be small, but she's tough!"  
  
"We will be heading down now, so it should help her," Little Feather admitted. "The air here can be hard on those not used to the mountains..."  
  
"I'll let her know when she wakes." Jack smiled as he looked across at her, curled asleep in her furs. He had been very worried about her but she looked a lot better now. She hated delaying them, considering herself weak, but he knew she was not - merely shorter and a lot more delicate. He would be grateful to get her back to civilisation though, and not have to keep looking over his shoulder for savages trying to kill them.  
  
***  
  
Mid-August  
  
Jack looked at Catherine in shock. "No!"  
  
"I meant it Jack! You look too unusual to pass as a normal sailor - we will have to do something about your hair! Little Feather says we should reach the English territories within a day or so now..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I could make it an order..."  
  
"You would, wouldn't you?" He pouted, sulking - how dare she want to cut his hair!  
  
"Jack, we have to get home! Nobody will hire us or allow us to buy passage if we look like pirates!"  
  
"But my hair..." he wailed as Little Feather laughed at his discomfort.  
  
"I might not have to cut much, just tidy it a bit and remove the braids!" She smiled. "Trust me?"  
  
So Jack sat patiently whilst she unbraided his hair, removing his beads before sending him to wash his hair in the stream. Catherine cut it carefully with a knife, before tying and plaiting it into a single straight braid. "Shave!" she instructed.  
  
"No..." he begged.  
  
"Jack!" Deft fingers removed the small beads, a quick dagger cutting the small plaits before he could protest further. "Now, do you want to shave or do I do it?"  
  
"Without a mirror luv, I'll have t' trust yer!" he smiled.  
  
Oran laughed at him, but Catherine looked up sharply. "I don't know what you are so amused at Oran - you're next!"  
  
Jack stood up, laughing at Oran's expression as he gingerly felt his smooth face. Catherine walked across to him, adding her hand to his. "Mmmnn," she smiled, "positively handsome!" She paused, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "Can you help me change later?"  
  
***  
  
Late the following day the four of them rode into Fort Cumberland on the Potomac River to the amazed and curious stares of the townsfolk. A guard blocked their progress.  
  
"Halt!" he shouted. "What is your business in Fort Cumberland?"  
  
"A decent bed an' passage down river," Jack smiled, "in that order if possible."  
  
The guard, Joshua Albany narrowed his eyes. "Where have you come from?"  
  
"The Chickasaw territories to the west of here... is there a problem?" Catherine rode forwards next to Jack.  
  
"Not many people come out of the west Mistress." Joshua frowned. He was smart and knew that there was something that did not feel right about these strangers. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Visiting friends," she smiled. "But it has been a long journey and I really could do with a decent meal and a real bed..."  
  
He eyed them carefully. The woman was dressed well, if plainly. She was also barefoot. The man... there was something about him he could not describe... cat-like, deadly. Suddenly he had the clear thought that he would not want to cross blades with the stranger. He looked closely at the other two - another dark haired man and a savage. Both were muscular and looked like fighters.  
  
He frowned before eventually sighing. "Inn is over there Mistress, but your savage will have to sleep in the stables. Moore don't take 'em!"  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, walking past him before he could question them further.  
  
The third man and the savage lead the seven horses into the Fort. Joshua stared at the horses - native horses with no saddles and rope bridles. He watched them enter the inn, resolving to watch them carefully.  
  
***  
  
Catherine sighed blissfully as she lowered herself into the steaming bath tub, little gasps of pleasure escaping her lips as Jack leaned across washing her back. His mind drifted as he gently washed her scars, remembering the first time he had seen her soft white back before smiling as he watched her wash her hair. Eventually she rose, stepping carefully from the bath tub. "You next!" Deft fingers relieved him of his clothes, pushing him towards the water before washing away weeks of trail dirt. After rinsing his hair he stood up, dripping water everywhere as he wrapped his hands around her waist, backing her towards the bed. The door was locked, his wife was naked, what more invitation did a man need?  
  
***  
  
Oran sat quietly in the stables sharing a jug of ale with Little Feather. Jack and Catherine had disappeared to their room with nearly indecent haste - not that he blamed Jack at all for it had been eight months now since he had been totally alone with her. He smiled wryly, realising that they would not be seen for quite some time. He noticed Little Feather looking at him quizzically.  
  
"Eh? Oh, I was just wondering when we might see the others again... tomorrow... the day after..."  
  
Little Feather smiled as he shrugged. "We are warm and dry, we can wait!"  
  
Oran laughed. "With those two we might have to! At least I can ask around to see the best way of heading to the sea... perhaps we can join a caravan or something a little safer... maybe even find a boat!"  
  
***  
  
Oran had been right - Jack and Catherine did not surface until late the following day. Taking his ale, he joined them at their table, Jack eating the hearty stew ravenously.  
  
"Oran," Catherine nodded to him. "What's been happening?"  
  
He smiled, unable to resist teasing her. "Well... since you two were too busy to get out of bed... I did some asking around. We are in Fort Cumberland, which is about a hundred miles north-east of Alexandria..."  
  
"Alexandria?" Jack mumbled as he swallowed his food.  
  
"Alexandria is a trading post on the Potomac, 'bout half way between here an' the sea!"  
  
"Potomac... flows into the Chesapeake Bay... Yorktown! We can pick up a ship from there!" Jack smiled broadly now that he knew where he was.  
  
Oran shrugged. "A hundred miles to Alexandria, another hundred to the Bay and a further hundred to reach Yorktown..."  
  
"We should ride - at least as far as Alexandria," Catherine suggested. "We should hopefully be able to get passage down river from there... leave in the morning?"  
  
Jack smiled as he scraped the last of his meal from the plate, realising she was as eager as he to get back to the Black Pearl. "Mmmnn, sounds good t' me! But that means we'd better get an early night..." He let the suggestion linger, grinning broadly as she rose. "After breakfast Oran... no earlier!"  
  
***  
  
That is absolutely all I have typed at the moment, so I have to leave it there. Hopefully I will have a few more chapters up over the weekend sometime!  
  
Please keep reviewing... and if you haven't - why not? 


	47. Going Home

Usual disclaimers. aarrgghhhh!  
  
Practically done for Christmas though... it is a hard time of year to be a Mum! Next year I must be more organised!  
  
***  
  
Joshua Albany was pleased to see the strangers leave. Although they had been perfectly polite and respectable, he was sure they were not what they seemed. He had tried to sit near the three of them in the inn as they drank their ales the previous evening, the savage remaining in the stables, but their conversations had always frustratingly been just below his hearing. Even a quiet look at their horses had revealed nothing apart from some hard riding. The man, Duras, helped his wife to mount, revealing for a moment her lithe, muscled leg. As she smoothed her skirt, he thought he could glimpse the outline of a pistol strapped to her leg through the cloth of her dress. He stared, puzzled, only to be rewarded by a bright smile and a nod as she rode past him - no, he must have been mistaken for what decent woman would use such a weapon. He shrugged to himself as they disappeared from view, realising he would probably never know the truth... and not entirely sure that he wanted to.  
  
***  
  
They made good time now that they were on a proper trail, often managing to canter along the more level places. Catherine smiled at Jack's eagerness to get back to his beloved ship, feelings that matched her own and secretly impressed at his improving riding. Even her own riding had vastly improved with the lack of a saddle now proving little hindrance to her.  
  
That night Little Feather and Oran took first watch, allowing Jack and Catherine to snuggle together beneath the furs, staring up at the stars in the sky. He wrapped his arms around her. "When we get back, I'll teach yer th' stars," he murmured, "an' t' navigate. You're above any crew now luv... even that sot Gibbs!"  
  
"That's if I give you back the Captaincy... perhaps I'll keep it and make you my personal cabin boy!" she teased.  
  
"Are yer sure 'bout that luv?" He kissed her, thinking he'd willing be her personal anything as long as he could have the Captaincy back. "Do I need t' negotiate?"  
  
"Negotiations will have to wait... we are meant to be sleeping!" She smiled, kissing him back before resting her head on his shoulder. "And you know I'd never come between a man and his ship!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise! Now go to sleep Jack!"  
  
***  
  
A few days later, just after noon, they reached the small trading town of Alexandria, the Potomac River stretching away south-eastwards into the distance. "Sell th' horses," Jack ordered. "We'll take passage down river on th' first boat we find!" He patted his bags happily. "Thanks t' Lact's generosity we can travel in style!"  
  
"Generosity?"  
  
"Well, he did have a lot of gold in his office luv," he grinned. "An' it would have been a shame t' leave it all there!"  
  
"Pirate!" Catherine laughed. "You can buy me a new shift and boots then since mine have been ruined or lost thanks to..."  
  
"Ssshh!" Little Feather warned. "There are men ahead!"  
  
Jack smiled, thankful of Little Feather's sharp ears, guiding his horse protectively closer to Catherine as they turned the corner to find the gate just ahead.  
  
"Halt! Declare yourselves!" The most senior looking of the guards blocked their way.  
  
Jack rolled his expressive eyes, making Catherine smile at him. "I am Jack Duras, this is my wife Catherine and my companions Oran Booth and Little Feather of the Chickasaw tribe..."  
  
"What is your purpose in Alexandria?" he demanded.  
  
"We are seeking passage t' Yorktown if we can find a boat to take us." Jack spoke cautiously for the guard's attitude was hostile.  
  
"Where have you come from?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the four strangers.  
  
"Fort Cumberland..."  
  
"What's with the savage?" He eyed Little Feather suspiciously, a sneer on his lips.  
  
"Little Feather is a friend and our guide... look, is there a problem? I'd really like to find an inn for my wife before nightfall!" The guard took a long appreciative look at Catherine, until Jack rode across his view. "Is there a problem?" he repeated, anger creeping into his voice. Guard or not, nobody leered his wife like that!  
  
"As long as you don't cause trouble there is no problem..." The gate guard threatened as he opened the gate allowing them into the town. "No problem at all!"  
  
Jack ignored the man and followed his nose to the docks, finding a small inn overlooking the busy port. A myriad of little boats loaded and unloaded their cargoes. Leaving some of their bags in their room, Jack headed towards the shops. "Oran, Little Feather - find us passage on a boat to Yorktown - cabin if possible for Kitty, but deck'll do. Once you've sorted that, sell th' horses... sorry Little Feather, but we can't take them with us."  
  
"It is okay Crazy Bird, I understand..."  
  
"Aye Captain," Oran nodded. "And you?"  
  
"I'll be helpin' Kitty with her purchases," Jack smiled, taking her hand in his. "So make sure that th' boat isn't leavin' for a week or so! We'll meet back here in a couple of hours..."  
  
Oran nodded and headed towards the boats currently tied along the docks, Little Feather following closely. He paused, looking backwards at Jack and Catherine as they walked in the opposite direction, arm in arm. For a moment he shut his eyes, remembering when he had held her like that, a stab of jealousy through his heart. He loved her more than he should but knew that his feelings would never be returned as he would like. "Tortuga," he muttered to himself, "Just think of Tortuga!" He took a deep breath. "Let's find a boat," he suggested, quickly walking away from the subject of his gaze. Running Elk had been right - Catherine did have a hold over him, but she had absolutely no idea of it and that was part of why he loved her.  
  
***  
  
Jack was enjoying himself immensely. One of his greatest pleasures in life was spoiling his wife - and he was certainly doing that now. The seamstress busily took her measurements, assuring him that not one but two shifts in the most luxurious soft white fabric would be ready in three days. He also bought, ready-made, a number of equally nice shirts that she could wear with the leather trousers... although he had had to pretend that they were for him. He somehow suspected that the lady would be scandalised if he realised they were for his wife.  
  
"Boots next?" He smiled, just able to see her toes beneath the hem of her dress.  
  
She looked down at her dusty feet which were hardened by weeks of walking across rough country barefoot. "What do you think?" she retorted. A smile twitched across her face and then she burst out laughing, "Of course I want some boots! Sensible ones, not stupid ladies ones... savvy?"  
  
He smiled at her, slipping his hand in hers they walked on, eventually finding a boot maker near the docks. Catherine giggled as the man measured her feet, promising a pair of boots within two days. She was really ticklish on her feet and fought like a spitfire if ever he tried to touch them. Mischief sparkled in his eyes as he watched, contemplating such an attempt that evening.  
  
***  
  
Oran and Little Feather quietly sat drinking ale at the inn, waiting for Jack and Catherine to return - eventually spotting her carrying a large bundle up to their room. Jack slipped into the booth with them. "What's happenin'?"  
  
"We've sold the horses and sail in five days time." He slid a pouch of coins across the table. "I'm afraid it's a fur trader boat an' we'll have to sleep on deck, but it is the best there was that would take passengers.  
  
Jack nodded. "Make sure we have somethin' t' keep Kitty dry an' we'll be fine..." He looked up, spotting Catherine as she returned from their room, putting his hands together in supplication, praying for rum. She headed to the bar, but he sighed disappointedly when she slid in beside him, placing two ales on the table.  
  
"Sorry love, there was none! What was that about keeping me dry?" Jack explained what they had been talking about. She shrugged. "Home is home, as long as I don't have to swim I don't care how I get there!" 


	48. Yorktown and Southwards

Usual disclaimers. oh well!  
  
***  
  
Five days later Jack, Catherine, Oran and Little Feather sat in the bow of the boat watching the river bank float by. Even the drizzling rain could not dampen her spirits as they headed slowly towards Yorktown. Jack and Oran rigged up an old sail over their heads to give some protection from the rain before settling down. Catherine lay comfortably in his arms, soon falling asleep with the movement of the boat - a useful trick learned from her time on the Black Pearl. He twirled a loose strand of her hair between his fingers before pulling his hat down over his eyes as if napping himself, although he remained alert, listening, in case anyone approached.  
  
***  
  
Yorktown! Jack's nose twitched in excitement as he saw the large ships in the harbour, his eyes drifting eastwards towards the Atlantic Ocean. Oran was already asking around to find a ship heading southwards as soon as possible and started waving Jack over to where he was speaking with a stout man with dark curly hair.  
  
"Jack, this is Captain Verde of the Bojador. He is sailing to Port Royal tomorrow evening and is willing to take passengers..."  
  
"Captain," Jack smiled warmly, extending his hand. "Jack Duras an' my wife Catherine. You've already met Oran an' this is Little Feather..."  
  
"Your man said you were willing to pay..."  
  
"Depends on what you're offering... cabin?"  
  
"I have a side cabin free... for a price..."  
  
"Exactly, Captain, exactly! So why don't we head to a tavern an' discuss it?"  
  
Captain Verde smiled broadly and followed Jack into a nearby tavern, the others trailing behind with the baggage, but stood to one side allowing Catherine to enter first. "Mistress Duras," he nodded.  
  
"Thank you Captain," she smiled, quietly sitting in the booth whilst Oran fetched ales for them all.  
  
Jack and Captain Verde started negotiating a price, until at last both were happy. "You can sleep onboard tonight if you wish, for we sail before dawn. Has your wife sailed before?"  
  
"Many times," Jack smiled, thinking of what the man would say if he knew the real truth - that she could probably out-sail and out-fight most of his crew. "As have myself an' Oran."  
  
"The savage?"  
  
Jack raised one eyebrow as he looked at Little Feather. "Never even seen th' sea!" he admitted as he handed over the cost of their passage. "So it could be interestin'!"  
  
Captain Verde smiled. "Aye, that it could." He finished his ale and rose, turning to Catherine. "Would you like to come aboard now Mistress Duras?"  
  
"That would be nice, thank you," she responded, trying to keep her voice calm when she felt like shouting for joy... they were going home!  
  
***  
  
That night Jack and Catherine squeezed had into the narrow bunk together whilst Oran and Little Feather lay their furs on the deck beside the bunk. It was nearly dawn and the others were not awake - he wrapped his arms around her contentedly, enjoying their closeness. "Seven days luv, seven days..." Carefully they climbed out of the bunk, creeping through the cabin door before standing by the ships rail and watching the sunrise, their first sunrise at sea together for nearly a year.  
  
Catherine shut her eyes for a moment, savouring the movement of the ship. "I've missed this so very much," she sighed as she leaned against his chest. Jack's grip tightened, cautioning her to silence as he heard footsteps behind them, but it was only Oran.  
  
"Morning Captain." A broad grin spread across his face as he too looked out across the sea, his eyes drawn southwards towards the Caribbean - towards home. The three of them stood there together in companionable silence.  
  
A short while later Little Feather joined them. Although he looked slightly green he did not complain and stared at the expanse of water in awe. Although the Mississippi River was a large river, nothing could have prepared him for the sheer scale of the Atlantic Ocean. He stared cautiously down at the waters, blue-green against the hull.  
  
"Wait until we reach the Caribbean," Catherine smiled at him. "The water is a clear, sparkling azure and dolphins ride your bow-wave..."  
  
"Dolphins?"  
  
Jack laughed, slapping Little Feather on the back. "You'll see mate!"  
  
***  
  
Four days later Jack woke suddenly. He lay there listening to the noises of the ship, for a moment wondering what was wrong. He slipped quietly from the bunk, padding to the door. "Captain Verde?" he queried, seeing the man rushing past.  
  
"Arm yourself Mister Duras, I fear we are pursued by pirates..."  
  
Jack looked around at the panicking crew as they tried to ready the few cannon they had. Taking a deep breath he reached his decision, putting a hand on the shoulder of the Captain. "Use us," he offered. "We can help..."  
  
Captain Verde stared at him in disbelief. "But you are traders..."  
  
"Not entirely mate... and we have no intention of being boarded!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Jack banged several times on the cabin door. "Everyone on deck, now you lazy swabs!"  
  
Little Feather was out of the door almost before his final blow hit, Oran staggering out of the cabin close behind rubbing bleary eyes. Catherine shadowed them, last only due to the two larger men blocking her exit. She pushed them aside, standing alert before him, eyes scanning the deck.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Captain Verde, may in properly introduce m' wife Captain Catherine Sparrow and m' helmsman Oran Booth..."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."  
  
"The Black Pearl!" Captain Verde gasped at this revelation. "But she's a pirate ship!"  
  
"Actually a privateer mate, at least within Caribbean waters!  
  
A glimmer of hope entered Captain Verde's eyes. He was a trader captain, not a fighter, and knew when he was out of his depth. Any crew from a privateer ship would be an unlooked for blessing in this situation, let alone their helmsman and two Captains. "Your wife is Captain too?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Kitty, change quickly!" Without comment she disappeared into the cabin, closing the door behind her and soon sounds of rustling fabric echoed from within.  
  
"Anything you can do," Captain Verde sighed. "Command is yours until we are clear or dead..."  
  
"Tell yer crew - Oran take th' helm! Keep th' man next to you... he knows what his ship will take! I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Captain Verde dashed away, shouting at his crew that their passengers would be fighting with them and that they were to obey Captain Sparrow. Oran nodded at Jack, disappearing up the stairs to the helm.  
  
"And me?" Little Feather stood waiting.  
  
"We'll only need you if they board - an' then it's kill everyone who isn't crew!" He grinned when he saw Catherine emerge from the cabin, barefoot in her leather trousers and one of the shirts that he had bought. A pistol was tucked in her waistband, her sword strapped around her waist and she was still plaiting her hair away from her face. "Damn, you look good in those trousers!" he leered, kissing her.  
  
"Your wife fights?" Captain Verde stopped in shock, staring at her in disbelief.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, an' she could probably take most of yer crew too!" He glanced around the deck, noting an inexperience sailor struggling with the sails, his hands fumbling the knots in his panic. "Kitty - help loose th' gallants, we're gonna need every sail we've got!"  
  
If the crew thought it strange that a woman was in the rigging with them they said nothing, obeying Captain Verde as he echoed Jack's orders, watching in amazement as she scrambled up the rigging, nimble fingers untying the knot that the young man was struggling with. The freed sail billowed in the wind, the ship picking up speed with its release.  
  
"Yer have a spyglass?" Jack asked for knowing their opponent would be helpful.  
  
Captain Verde shook his head. "Cannot afford one," he admitted, startled when Jack cursed.  
  
"So what d' yer want t' do - fight, run or surrender?"  
  
The Captain of the Bojador looked at his frightened crew, realising they would have no hope against an experienced pirate crew. "Run," he decided, "but we will fight if we have to!"  
  
Jack nodded and dashed up to take the wheel from Oran. He glanced at the sails, straining in the strong wind as he shouted more orders in an attempt to get more speed from the smaller ship. He squinted over his shoulder, noting that the other ship was gaining. They were nearly at the Windward Passage - if he could hold them that long he was in home waters and they needed every hope possible. Guessing the ship's draft he skimmed close to some shoals, knowing that their pursuer would be forced to take a longer route. They fled southwards.  
  
***  
  
Captain Teves stared in surprise at the small ship he was following as it veered sharply, risking shoals in an attempt to avoid them. He cursed, spinning the wheel wildly to avoid ripping his keel, swearing at the madman at the helm of their target. He would get the ship though, knowing a ship that size could not outrun them for long, but the day stretched on and although he gained slowly it still eluded him. He shouted angrily at his crew, determined that the ship would not escape.  
  
***  
  
Jack stared despondently over his shoulder. The ship had closed and now he could make out her identity - it was the Willing Wench... Teves! He beckoned Captain Verde closer. "It's Teves - he's an 'onerable man. Surrender an' yer crew will be safe!"  
  
He shook his head. "I cannot afford t' lose this cargo... I'll be ruined!"  
  
"It's yer cargo or yer life!" Jack argued.  
  
"Without this cargo I'll have no life!" Captain Verde shouted. "We will have t' fight!"  
  
"Yer won't win mate, yer know that?"  
  
He nodded sadly. "But I have to try..."  
  
Jack sighed, handing the wheel back to its proper helmsman. "So then we fight..." He jumped down the stairs to the main deck, quickly finding his wife. She was leaning over the rail, staring at the pirate ship almost within cannon range.  
  
She looked up on seeing him approach. "So we fight?" She sighed heavily when he nodded, accepting his offer of a hug.  
  
***  
  
Captain Teves smiled as he finally came into cannon range, ordering his gunners to open fire on the ship that still tried to flee. Smoke billowed as the cannons fired, slamming into the smaller ship. "Grapples ready!" he ordered. "Prepare to board!"  
  
The crew readied themselves, leaning across the ships rail eagerly, some already swinging across to the other ship. One man suddenly fell, a pistol shot echoing across the narrow space between the ships. He shrugged, so they wanted to fight - he supposed it would have been too much to ask for a nice easy surrender. Grabbing a rope himself he swung across to the other ship, sword ready.  
  
***  
  
Catherine fought side by side with Jack, her sword soon slick with blood. She missed her own beautiful blade which was back upon the Black Pearl, her arm tiring. Although she had a few nicks, no serious blows had broken through her guard. She looked in panic as more and more of the crew of the Bojador fell, soon only a small group around Captain Verde and they were standing.  
  
Jack knew it was hopeless - he had no intention of dying for a lost cause. "Parley!" he shouted. "Parley Teves!"  
  
***  
  
This is all I have managed to type over the weekend. Things are very hectic in the run up to Christmas although I hope to spend some time at the keyboard over the holiday to escape the dire Christmas television!  
  
Thank you and welcome to all the new reviewers... and thanks to those that have been with me for a while. Your comments really do keep me going... the follow-up story plot is already being fleshed out...  
  
If I don't update again before 25th December, I hope everybody has a wonderful holiday whatever religion they follow! 


	49. Negotiations

Usual disclaimers.  
  
Merry Christmas you lot! Hopefullly these two chapters will keep you all quiet long enough for me to have a lazy Christmas!  
  
***  
  
Mid September  
  
The pirate's head whipped round on hearing his name, recognising the voice but hardly the face. "Sparrow?"  
  
Jack stepped forward, placing himself in front of Catherine. Oran and Little Feather flanked her protectively, a gesture not missed by Teves. He walked closer, eyeing the small woman speculatively, remembering nearly four years ago in the Faithful Bride Jack Sparrow admitting he was married.  
  
"Well now Jack, this is a surprise. What are you doin' on this wreck?"  
  
"Travellin' home," Jack smiled cautiously. Although protected by the Code for the duration of the parley, he was not entirely sure how things would turn out. "I would buy passage to Tortuga... if you're goin' home?"  
  
Teves walked around Jack in order to see the woman more clearly. Dressed as a man, she had clearly been fighting, but somehow he would have expected that if she was daft enough to marry Jack Sparrow. Although she held his gaze, she bit her lip as he looked at her. "How much for the safety of your wife..."  
  
"How much for your life if you touch me," she threatened before Jack could answer. Any earlier indecision revealed by her lip-biting disappeared, defiance in her voice as she stared angrily up at him, her pistol aimed and cocked.  
  
Jack turned to her. "Kitty, it's alright. Nobody will touch yer under parley..." He placed two fingers on the barrel, forcing it downwards. "It's alright..." He held her gaze, listening as she uncocked the pistol before turning back to Teves. "Nobody touches my wife... savvy?"  
  
Pelagius Teves watched the interplay between the Sparrows with interest. Jack's actions had left him in no doubt that she would have pulled the trigger if he had threatened her in any way, parley or not. "I am sure we could negotiate passage, for a price, Captain t' Captain like..."  
  
"Well, yer be negotiating with Kitty then, she's Captain of th' Black Pearl!"  
  
Captain Teves gasped, coughing in disbelief. "Your wife is Captain..."  
  
Jack smiled, a lazy smile in the certainty that he now had Teves where he wanted him. "Aye, crew voted unanimously..."  
  
"That is a story I have t' hear!" he declared, laughing loudly.  
  
"Perhaps... a story for passage is a fair price..." Jack's lips twitched, trying not to smile.  
  
"I still want gold..."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Depends on th' Captain mate!" He turned to Catherine. "Do we accept?"  
  
She walked forwards, standing before Pelagius Teves. "I am sure we can negotiate on the gold Captain..."  
  
He looked down at her, not realising before how short she truly was. "I will assure you safe passage to Tortuga for your story and some gold... twenty-five a piece..."  
  
Catherine glanced to Jack, relieved when he nodded. She had no idea how much gold he had taken from Lact's office, but apparently it would be enough without eating into her own secret supply. "Hundred gold it is."  
  
He nodded towards where Captain Verde stood dejectedly with his remaining crew. "And the others?"  
  
"They aren't my crew," she admitted, "but I would ask you to be merciful towards them."  
  
Captain Teves turned to his crew. "Take what we need, but leave 'em enough to reach port!" He bowed to Catherine. "Satisfied?" She nodded. "Then if I have your word that you'll obey orders an' not harm my crew we have an accord an' you can cross to my ship."  
  
"We have an accord," she agreed, shaking his hand. Teves was surprised at her ready agreement over the gold as well as her firm grip. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we'll gather our belongings..."  
  
He watched them disappear into one of the side cabins, wondering if despite asking for the gold Jack Sparrow had still outsmarted him. He continued to watch as Jack's wife spoke quietly with the other Captain - for a moment he thought she passed him something, but he could not be sure.  
  
***  
  
Jack was in heaven... re-plaited, re-beaded hair and nursing a large rum! He shut his eyes, inhaling the aroma appreciatively, feeling the sway of the ship beneath him. "Ah, I've missed this!" He smiled broadly at Catherine as she sat across the table from him, Pelagius Teves to his right. Catherine had changed into a clean, unbloodied shirt and was tucking into the food before her eagerly.  
  
She laughed at him. "Honestly Jack, people would think you haven't had a drink for a year!"  
  
"Well, it's nearly that!" he declared defensively. "An' yer can't call ale a drink!"  
  
"So," Captain Teves prompted, "how did your wife get to be Captain of your ship?"  
  
Pelagius Teves listened in amazement as Jack confessed how Jean Claude Lact had snatched him and forced him to work in the family coal mine. He was even more stunned to hear that his wife had gone into the French territories with just one crewman in search of him.  
  
"Oran was the only one that could speak French," she shrugged as if it had been no big deal.  
  
"But the French territories! You would have been hanged as a pirate if they caught you!" Pelagius could not believe she was so calm about her actions.  
  
"They had Jack, there was no option. Even if we had caught Lact, he wouldn't have told us where Jack was... therefore we had to be sneaky."  
  
Jack laughed, beaming with pride at his wife. "She does sneaky so very well, does m' Kitty!"  
  
"So you have spent all that time trying to get home?"  
  
"Well, Kitty didn't have many clues and even when she found me, it's a long way between th' Mississippi River and th' coast!" Jack smiled.  
  
Pelagius shook his head in awe at what Catherine had done. She looked so small, dainty, beautiful... but was a pirate to the core. He was surprised at how good a team the two of them made, one often finishing the other's comments. Their eyes never strayed far from each other, and in an unguarded moment her love shone like a beacon from her eyes. How any woman could love a scruffy creature like Sparrow he would never know, but then he'd always swore women were strange. Once he'd contemplated marriage himself, a long time ago, their closeness making him wish it had turned out differently for him.  
  
***  
  
Catherine stood at the bow of the ship as Tortuga came into view, hand in hand with Jack. She was disappointed that the Black Pearl was not in the harbour, but equally relieved that the Swallow was not there either. The last thing she wanted was to bump into Jean Claude before she had the might of the Black Pearls cannons behind her. "Nearly home love!" she smiled, laughing at the delighted grin on Jack's face.  
  
He enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks t' you I am!" Jack kissed the top of her head, regardless of those watching. "I owe you luv!"  
  
"You owe me nothing Jack Sparrow! You'd have done the same for me, so don't go getting all sentimental like... savvy?"  
  
He smiled. "Aye, savvy!"  
  
They continued to stand there whilst the Willing Wench anchored in the harbour. Captain Teves rowed them ashore aided by some of his crew. "Well Sparrow, you're home now! I trust you will remember to pay the gold when you catch up with your ship..."  
  
"Ah Teves, I was thinkin' you wanted th' gold now!"  
  
Captain Teves blinked in amazement as Jack hauled a large bag of coins from within his baggage and proceeded to count one hundred gold pieces out on the quayside. He was even more amazed to find that the bag was not empty when Jack had finished counting. "Pleasure doin' business with yer Teves!"  
  
Pelagius Teves burst out laughing, shaking his head as he realised how much more he easily could have asked for. "You are some pirate!" he smiled, stooping to collect th' gold. "How much have you got in that bag?"  
  
Jack shook it carefully. "Dunno mate... enough I guess!"  
  
He pointed a finger accusingly at Jack. "You owe me a rum in the Bride tonight!"  
  
Jack smiled. "Yer know m' booth... I'll be there after I find lodgings." Jack held out his hand to shake with Teves but finding himself pulled close, back slapped in friendship.  
  
"A large rum Sparrow!"  
  
He took Catherine's arm as he led the way up into the town, eager to find somewhere to stay and head to the Faithful Bride. He knew a few places that would take lodgers and he headed to the cleanest one first. He'd slept in some dives in Tortuga and although they were all shabby he wanted the best of them for Catherine. A few gold pieces acquired them two rooms, a double and a twin across the narrow corridor.  
  
Jack led the way to the Faithful Bride but was disappointed to see that his booth was taken by some scruffy looking pirates. "You're in m' booth..."  
  
"Sod off!"  
  
"You're in m' booth mate, and I suggest yer move!"  
  
"Sparrow! Jack Sparrow!" A female voice squealed with delight from behind them. Jack turned cautiously - you never knew when those words would be followed by a slap. "What are you doing in my bar?" Sanchia Bastian stood before him, a delighted grin spread across her face. "We all thought you were dead!"  
  
"Your bar?" Jack frowned. "Where's Rory?"  
  
"Dead this past seven months..." She stared at the men in the booth behind them. "Move! This is Captain Sparrow's booth!" Muttering sourly they picked up their drinks, moving to a table nearby. "What are y' all drinking... other than rum that is?"  
  
"Two rums, an ale and a wine if y' have it, else another ale." Jack smiled as Catherine, Oran and Little Feather slid into the now vacated booth beside him. Sanchia returned quickly, bearing a tray with five drinks, pushing Oran closer to Little Feather to make room so that she could sit down too.  
  
"So, what have y' been doing?" she pressed. "Even that drunk Gibbs has been behaving himself!"  
  
Catherine snorted with laughter. "Gibbs couldn't behave himself if he tried!"  
  
"No, honestly!" Sanchia assured her. "He hasn't been drunk in here for nearly a year..." She looked at Jack. "About when you disappeared..." She paused, looking at him closely, noting he was clean shaven. "Come on... tell!"  
  
Jack gave her the abridged version of his tale. "So has Lact been in lately?"  
  
She shook her head. "I haven't seen the Swallow since that day... I guess they've been avoiding Tortuga. It is meant to be safe here - feuds are meant to be left offshore!"  
  
"Well, enough of them... what about th' Pearl? When was she last in?"  
  
"About sixweeks ago... so she should be back soon!"  
  
Jack grinned at this news, eager to be reunited with his ship. He looked up, noticing Teves standing before them.  
  
"Back two hours an' already cornering th' market in pretty woman," he laughed. "Mine's a large rum Sanchia... on Sparrow!" Jack nodded and Sanchia slid away to fetch his rum.  
  
***  
  
Jack followed Oran to the bar, ostensibly to help carry their fourth round of drinks back to the booth. He handed his helmsman several gold pieces.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Find yerself a whore mate... get m' wife out of your mind!" Jack's voice was quiet, but the warning was clear.  
  
"But..."  
  
"That's an order Booth. I might be turning a blind eye t' yer gaze, but others are noticing..."  
  
"I'd never touch her Captain..." Oran protested.  
  
"I know." Jack smiled, his gold teeth flashing in the light. "If I thought any different you'd be dead already." His voice lowered, threatening violence. "It ends now Booth - or I will take action!"  
  
Oran swallowed nervously. "Aye Captain... first whore I find then..."  
  
"Aye, that'd be right sensible!" 


	50. The Black Pearl

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
October  
  
Every morning for the next fortnight Jack would climb to the top of the town, scanning out to sea for any sign of the Black Pearl only to return disappointed to their rooms. But that morning he was back within five minutes, bursting through the doorway, braids flying. "She's 'ere!" He dashed out again, banging on the opposite door. "Oran, move! She's 'ere!"  
  
Oran and Little Feather dashed out of their room carrying their belongings, closely followed by Catherine with her bags. "Jack, I can't carry your bags!" He snatched them from the floor, hoisting the heaviest bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we can meet them at th' docks!"  
  
They ran down through the town, startled mutters and stares in their wake. Sanchia saw them pass, smiling to herself in the knowledge that the Black Pearl had obviously arrived. Humming happily she went in search of some extra rum from the cellar - somehow she thought she'd need it.  
  
***  
  
Joshamee Gibbs sat despondently in the ships boat. It had been nearly a year since Jack had disappeared and still there was no sign of him - or Catherine. For a moment the dark thought that they were dead entered his head, but his heart would never allow him to believe it for long. This was the sixth time that they had returned to Tortuga for supplies, the sixth time without their Captain.  
  
"Gibbs?" Thomas Cardew frowned, straining his eyes as he squinted in the bright morning light. "Gibbs? Is that who I think it is on th' docks?"  
  
Joshamee Gibbs turned, nearly dropping his oar in shock - it was Jack! A broad grin split his face when he saw both Catherine and Oran were waiting for them together with a dark skinned stranger. "Jack! Kitty!" Gibbs rowed faster, nearly upsetting the ships boat in his haste to climb up onto the dock. He embraced Jack warmly, slapping him on the back before hugging Catherine tightly. "Welcome back Captain!"  
  
"Let's get back aboard Joshamee," she ordered. "Whatever you were wanting in Tortuga can wait!"  
  
"Aye!" He climbed back down into the ships boat, taking their baggage before making space for them to climb down too. He stared at the man with them.  
  
"This is Little Feather," Jack said. "Further introductions can wait 'til we're aboard!"  
  
Gibbs nodded, putting his back to the oars and rowing eagerly back to the Black Pearl. After a short time they bumped up against the hull. "You first Captain," he offered.  
  
"No, I think Jack deserves to go first..." she smiled as he clambered over the baggage and up onto deck. Cheers echoed down to them as she started to climb but nothing prepared her for the noise that greeted her as she climbed over the ships rail. She found herself hugged, kissed and whirled around the deck as the crew erupted with joy. Eventually, somewhat dishevelled, she managed to find her way back to Jack. "Alright... is everybody here?" She looked around the crew, noting more than a few new faces. "Crew meeting!" For a moment she was drowned out by the noise of the crew still celebrating. "I said crew meeting!" she shouted. "Somebody wants his Captaincy back and I don't think he's in a mood to be patient!" She had not wanted to be Captain in the first place, and could hardly wait to be rid of the responsibility - she also knew how much it meant to Jack. "Hands raised for aye!"  
  
Gradually hands reached skywards until every hand was raised bar hers. Catherine turned to Jack, smiling as she too slowly raised her hand, making the decision yet again unanimous. "Black Pearl is all yours Captain!" she grinned.  
  
Jack smiled contentedly, running his hand along the ships rail. "I'd like a vote too... to keep Kitty as m' second in everything... hands raised for aye!"  
  
If there was surprise at his request, especially from the new crew, none was shown as hands obediently went skywards. "I keep m' word Kitty!" He turned to Joshamee. "Gibbs, meetin' in m' cabin - I want t' know what I've missed! Oran, find yer hammock! Little Feather with me."  
  
Jack threw open the doors to his cabin, surprised at the slightly musty smell. Catherine sighed and immediately began opening windows. "Sorry Captain," Gibbs apologised. "We didn't have the heart to come in here..."  
  
"That's okay Joshamee, it just needs cleaning..." She noticed Little Feather looking carefully round the cabin. "Welcome to our cabin Little Feather," she smiled. "Make yourself at home!" She reached into the cabinet for one of the bottles of rum, surprised to find that none of the alcohol had been touched - Gibbs had been right about not entering the cabin. She sat next to Jack, boots on the table as she handed him the rum. "Home..." she sighed contentedly.  
  
Jack took a heavy swig on the rum before turning to Joshamee. "Well, what's been happenin' Gibbs?"  
  
"Well Captain, we took on more men as Kitty instructed... got up to full strength - an' no French either! Then we went an' hit everything we could, asking questions but nothing that would lead us to Lact. Had to make 'em think we weren't on to them - give Kitty more time... although we'd nearly given up."  
  
"Well, I'm back an' now we can go after Lact... in fact that's m' number one priority!" He noticed Catherine looking sad. "What's th' matter luv?" He looked closely at her face, noting doubt in her eyes as she chewed her lip. "Gibbs, Little Feather - leave us for a while..."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"P'raps yer could take Little Feather an' show him round th' Pearl? He'll be crew from now on..."  
  
"Aye Captain." Gibbs rose, indicating that Little Feather should follow. "Come on, I'll find you a hammock."  
  
***  
  
Jack waited until Gibbs shut the doors behind him. "Okay Kitty, what's th' matter?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I've got you back, but my heart isn't into vengeance..."  
  
"Yer kiddin'?" Jack looked at her in disbelief. "How can you say that?"  
  
"Because he hanged a man for me..."  
  
"Th' man deserves t' die!"  
  
"But you are alive... that is all that matters to me Jack!" she argued.  
  
"I have t' strike back!"  
  
"Why? Your being free is enough of a blow to him. His brother is taken, his family mine in flames... enough Jack... enough, please!"  
  
"What about your word to th' Commodore - that you would take him out?"  
  
Catherine sighed. "I promised him one less pirate ship," she stressed. "Ship! Ship Jack, not crew!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry Jack... but it is the truth. Jean Claude was good to me, as were his crew..." She sighed heavily. "Don't worry, I will still follow your orders... I'll happily take his ship, blow it to smithereens, but..."  
  
Jack looked at her, frowning, unsure of her reaction to his words. "Yer objections are noted but we still go after Lact... I know yer serious 'bout this but m' decision as Captain is final."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
Her voice came out as a whisper and he tilted her chin, surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Hey, no tears! Can't have m' big tough pirate wife crying!" He held her close, feeling the dampness of her tears through his shirt. "You've got honour luv, even if it is misguided at times..." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Look, if yer don't want t' fight then stay in th' cabin... but we will go after Lact!"  
  
Catherine nodded slowly, smiling as he kissed her. "Thank you Jack," she sniffed.  
  
"For you, anything..."  
  
"Even mercy?" she pressed.  
  
"P'raps... I'll make no promises Kitty." He clicked the lock, ensuring they would not be disturbed, smiling as he caught her eye, hands mischievously reaching for her buttons. "Shall we make up?"  
  
***  
  
Little Feather looked in confusion as Joshamee shut the cabin doors firmly behind them. "Crazy Bird... Little Fox..."  
  
"Eh? You mean Jack an' Kitty? Don't worry about it son - they'll just argue for a while an' then make up... it is nice t' have things back to normal!" He looked at him, frowning. "Little Feather, eh... what kinda name is that?"  
  
"Chickasaw."  
  
"Where's that then?"  
  
"The Chickasaw nation is to the east of the river that you would call the Mississippi River."  
  
"Oh, right. An' that is where you met Jack?"  
  
Little Feather smiled at the man's inquisitiveness. "That would be Crazy Bird's tale. I am sure he will tell you himself..."  
  
"Aye, that he probably will..." Gibbs sighed, realising he would find out no further information from the stranger. "Well, let's show you where things are..."  
  
***  
  
Jack held her close, smiling as she snuggled into him on their bunk. "I've missed this bunk!" he laughed, leaning down to kiss her. "An' although I could stay here forever, th' crew will be wantin' to know what happened..." His hand rested over the knife scar. "Don't worry, they won't know everythin'."  
  
"We should move..."  
  
"We jus' did..."  
  
"I meant from this bunk Jack Sparrow! Like you said, the crew will be wanting your story..."  
  
"An' your story too luv! I just sat around in a coal mine..."  
  
"Pah!" She climbed out of the bunk, padding naked across the cabin to search for her clothes. Jack leered appreciatively as she dressed before him. "Oi! Get dressed!" She picked up his clothes from where he had dropped them, throwing them at him. "You audience is waiting... Captain!"  
  
Sighing heavily he forced himself to rise, smiling at her as he pulled on his trousers. He smiled at her as he buttoned his shirt, walking across and kissing her again. "I suppose we'd better go..." Reluctantly he unlocked the doors, stepping out into the midday sun. Heads turned at their emergence. "Crew meetin' yer lazy swabs an' then yer can go ashore!" The crew gathered round, as eager to hear Jack speak as they were to hit the taverns of Tortuga. "Okay, just so yer know th' truth - this is what happened an' this is what we're gonna do about it..."  
  
Catherine listened to the story as Jack told of their adventures, speaking for both of them. Several new members of the crew looked at her in disbelief, but wisely held their tongues. She smiled as Jack finished.  
  
"So," he announced. "This is what we're gonna do - firstly we have two weeks shore leave at Tortuga... as is your due. I will buy crew drinks at th' Faithful Bride tonight an' tomorrow - half crew rotation, you can draw lots. Then, we will be goin' t' Port Royal t' let Kitty's family know she is safe... an' then we go after Lact."  
  
Oran glanced at Catherine chewing her lip as Jack mentioned Lact, realising that it was what they had been arguing about. If she had any doubts now they were well concealed - except from those that knew her well which he felt he did following their time together.  
  
"Okay Gibbs... now draw lots t' see who goes t' th' Bride tonight. Those that remain stay on watch! I won't have th' Pearl unguarded, even here!"  
  
***  
  
Okay - it is Christmas morning here, the presents have been opened and the first of numerous cups of tea has been drunk.  
  
I must say a few special thanks yous to some very special people...  
  
Firstly to Mulberry - my poppet proof reader - for slapping me around when I need it and not being scared to tell me the truth... ta mate!  
  
To Starlight - much love and a secret wink!  
  
And to Ani - who will trout me if I don't keep updating... or phone me with abuse... well, she is a poppet!  
  
And finally, thanks to everyone who is still here and still reviewing.. you are the best! 


	51. Return to Port Royal

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Hope you guys all had a good Christmas Day...  
  
***  
  
Jack searched for his kohl, rummaging in the drawer that it had been in. He frowned, noticing a small cloth bag that he did not recognise. Carefully he opened it. "Kitty... I think you've forgotten something..." He reached into the bag to reveal her pearl necklace and earrings.  
  
"Oh!" Catherine's hand reached to her neck, realising that she still wore the simple pendant that she had worn in New Orleans. "I forgot!" She blushed, embarrassed at her slip. "It's been so long..." She smiled as Jack removed the old necklace, slipping her pearls over her neck. "Now all I need is my sword an' pistol and I'll be back to normal." She grinned, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Although you seem to be missing something too..."  
  
Jack returned to the drawer, eventually finding what he was looking for and quickly re-kohled his eyes. "Now we are both properly back... I'd better rustle up some gold fer t'night though... I think th' crew will drink th' Bride dry..."  
  
***  
  
They stayed at Tortuga for the two weeks as was promised to the crew before eventually heading southwards through the Windward Passage. Catherine was eager to see her brother again, knowing he would have been worried by her absence. Although she was not sure of the reception from her father - she knew he considered her a disappointment following her marriage to Jack, letting down the family name. Her excitement grew as the Black Pearl rounded the headland, Port Royal harbour appearing before her - the HMS Gauntlet was in port. She turned, sensing Jack beside her.  
  
"We'll get there soon enough Kitty..."  
  
"I know, but..." After so long away from her family she was anxious to return to Port Royal as quickly as possible - even the speed of the Black Pearl seeming slow to her.  
  
"But Theo will be there! I'm sure he'll be waitin' at th' docks if he can..."  
  
But Theodore was not there, although they were as busy and bustling as normal. Jack frowned. "P'raps he's home..." They walked through the narrow streets towards the house, people often stopping to call out welcome to them. Catherine eagerly climbed the steps, putting her key in the door. It would not open.  
  
"Jack?" she frowned, banging on the door in the hope that her brother was home. She stepped smartly back, hearing a bolt being drawn back.  
  
"Yes?" A liveried man stood before her, sneering down at her attire.  
  
"I am looking for Theodore Groves..."  
  
"Captain Groves is not currently at home... and you are?"  
  
"I am his sister - I live here! Is Papa home?" Eagerly she went to push past him, only to find her way barred. "I will see if Mistress Groves will see you..." The door was firmly shut in her face.  
  
"Jack!" She turned to him in disbelief. "Please tell me that man did not just shut me out of my own house - my family home!"  
  
He rested a hand on her shoulder, forestalling the explosion. "Wait Kitty... let us see what's happenin' first..." His grip tightened as the door opened again. "Wait..." he warned.  
  
The same man stood before them. "Mistress Groves will see you in the lobby," he informed them, reluctantly allowing them to pass.  
  
Catherine pushed past him, standing in shocked awe in the lobby. Gone were the simple tasteful furnishings that she had spent her own money on, replaced with rich, fashionable ones which were in her eyes hideous. "Tell me I am dreaming Jack..." she gasped, her jaw gaping.  
  
"Even Barbossa had more taste!" he agreed. He glanced towards the top of the stairs, a rustle of fabric catching his ears. "Miss Spense?"  
  
"It is Mistress Groves now, Mister Sparrow!"  
  
"An' it is Captain Sparrow Missy, always was!"  
  
For a moment Catherine wondered if she would have to restrain Jack or he her. Taking a breath she sighed heavily. "Congratulations on your marriage Mary, welcome to the family." She paused, looking around. "And where is Theo?"  
  
"Theodore is at the fort - perhaps you should go and see him there..." The air of dismissal was obvious in her voice.  
  
"Perhaps we should," Catherine smiled, her voice icy as she turned and left, stalking up the road towards the fort.  
  
"Kitty! Slow down!" Jack caught her arm, pulling her round to face him. "There's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation..."  
  
"Reasonable! I've been locked out of and shown out of my house - all by a woman with less taste than I've seen in my entire life!"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
Catherine turned sharply on hearing the sound of her brother's voice. Jack placed a warning hand on her shoulder, grip tightening. "Hold your fire..."  
  
"Cat! Jack!" Theodore walked up to his sister, warmly embracing both of them. "When did the two of you get in... I feared I'd never see you both again!"  
  
Jack placed his hand back on her shoulder, seemingly affectionate, but in truth enforcing his earlier warning. "About an' hour ago mate..."  
  
"Have you been to the house..."  
  
"Aye," Catherine replied cautiously.  
  
"Did you meet... oh, obviously you did! I'm sorry, I should have been there..."  
  
"And what happened to my furniture? My belongings? My room? My God Theo..."  
  
"Kitty, the street is not the place for this..." Jack warned, tightening his grip until she gasped.  
  
Theodore looked at them confused. "I am sorry Cat, but Mary suggested the back room was more appropriate for us. Do you mind sleeping on board until I sort things out? Perhaps the two of you will come to dinner tonight... Mary has taken on a wonderful cook..."  
  
"We'd be delighted to mate!" Jack smiled warmly as he steered Kitty away from her brother. "We've a lot t' sort in town so we'll see yer later!"  
  
"Oh, okay... fine! About seven?"  
  
"We'll be there!" Jack led Catherine back towards the docks, away from the house and her brother.  
  
"Jack!" she protested. "What the hell are you doing? Do you want to give her the satisfaction of throwing me out of my home again?"  
  
"We've been invited by yer brother, an' we will go... but in th' meantime we go an' speak with Will an' Elizabeth t' find out what's been happenin' - savvy?"  
  
"Savvy..." she sighed, slowly smiling at him.  
  
***  
  
The welcome from the Turner household was much warmer and they were soon sitting around a small fire drinking tea - or in Jack's case, rum. Elizabeth's face was worried as if she were unsure what to say, wishing desperately for Will to get home soon. Billy was out with his grandfather, so the place was for once quiet.  
  
"Come on Elizabeth, tell us... it cannot be any worse than what we've already found!" Jack sighed.  
  
"Well," she sighed, "it all started about late January. Theodore was walking the Governor's nanny... oh, what is her name... Kas... Kasia? Yes, Kasia! Anyway, it came out that a number of the marines that went south with you had decided to buy out of the navy and that they were very well off. Rumours started about Theodore and his involvement in it... about the money and all." She paused, sipping her tea. "Then things started to go missing from the Governor's mansion... money, jewellery - that sort of thing... and they were found in Kasia's room. Although she protested her innocence, she was fired and a new nanny found. Theodore couldn't be seen walking with someone accused of theft, so it ended and pretty soon Mary Spense found her way to his arm."  
  
"Pretty bloody convenient," Catherine sneered. "I thought she was a money- grabbing minx when I saw her at that banquet..." She paused, frowning. "What happened to Kasia?"  
  
"I don't know... I think I saw her near the docks a few weeks ago, but I might have been mistaken." Elizabeth shrugged. "Anyway, convenient or not, within two months they were married... your father was delighted with the match. And then things started to change at the house.  
  
"I've seen it," Catherine sighed. "A Tortuga whore-house probably looks better!" She frowned. "Do you know what happened to the furniture? My furniture?"  
  
Elizabeth winced as she spoke, anticipating Catherine's response. "She gave it away..."  
  
"She what!" Catherine exploded, half way to the door before Jack grabbed her, stopping her from leaving, murder in her eyes.  
  
"Sit!" he ordered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sit Kitty! That is an order if I have t' make it one! No good will happen if yer confront her now - all half-cocked an' angry!"  
  
"But that was my furniture... I bought it with my money! She had no right!"  
  
"What's done is done luv... an' we can't do nothin' until t'night... savvy?" A slow smile curled his lip. "An' we need t' plan!" He rose, leaning across to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. "Tell Will we'll catch him later..."  
  
She sighed as she rose and saw them to the door. "You're not going to get yourself in trouble again, are you Jack?" she pleaded.  
  
He grinned. "I'll be fine," he assured her, "although I'd be more worried about Kitty if I were you!" Taking her hand he led Catherine back towards the docks.  
  
"What are you planning Jack Sparrow?" she demanded, but he just smiled, rowing her back to the Black Pearl. He nodded towards the cabin, barring the door behind them as he started pulling clothes from her chest. "Jack!"  
  
He laid out her best dress - the pale cream one that she had worn when they had confirmed their marriage. Digging in the chest again, he pulled out the native trousers given to her by the Chickasaw, placing her newest boots next to them.  
  
"Okay luv... fancy or pirate? You are second-in-command on this ship after all!"  
  
She smiled, realising what he was thinking. "Pirate!" She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know Papa will be scandalised..."  
  
"Mmmnn, shame about that, isn't it!" Jack grinned, his delight in taunting her father obvious as he kissed the top of her head. 


	52. An Interesting Meal

Usual disclaimers. bah humbug!  
  
Last chapter today... maybe more later. Mulberry and I have been on a creative roll! Cheers mate!  
  
***  
  
Theodore Groves looked at his sister in disbelief as she walked into the lounge with Jack. "Cat!" he gasped. She was wearing tight leather trousers, feminine but sensible boots, and a richly embroidered waistcoat over a shirt of purest white cotton. Its sleeves were slashed to reveal her arms, her tattoo clearly visible. Her hair was plaited in a single sailor's braid... and she was armed with pistol and sword. "I'd have thought you would have dressed for the occasion?"  
  
"I did Theo... these are my best clothes!" She sat as he held the chair for her, carefully moving her sword aside so it did not catch on the table.  
  
"I can believe that!" Mary Groves snorted.  
  
"Thank you Theo." Catherine ignored the comment, but only for a moment. "I wear trousers because I am a member of the Black Pearl and I am expected to defend my ship." She smiled sweetly, but the open hostility between the two of them sparked through the air.  
  
Jack's lips twitched with a smile, watching Mary's face as Edmund Groves assisted his daughter-in-law to sit. Theodore sat and nodded to their servant to begin the meal, uneasy silence descending on the room.  
  
"So..." he began, trying to get the conversation off on a safe footing and knowing his sister well enough to realise he was in dangerous territory. "So... where have you two been for the last year? Last we saw of you both was Cat flying down the stair to go and find you Jack?"  
  
"Aye," Jack smiled, "an that she did. I was in a coal mine five hundred miles up th' Mississippi..."  
  
Theodore looked surprised. "How did..." He paused as the servants returned to serve the first course, waiting until they had gone to continue the conversation. "How did Cat find you?"  
  
"She went t' New Orleans an' eventually found where I was before freeing me..."  
  
"Are you telling me that my daughter went into the French territories alone? The Black Pearl has been in the Caribbean these past months..." Edmund Groves spluttered, incandescent with rage.  
  
"No, she went with Oran..."  
  
"Oran?"  
  
"Our helmsman Papa. He speaks French..."  
  
"Our helmsman?" Edmund Groves looked at his daughter in disbelief...  
  
"Kitty is m' second on th' Pearl," Jack shrugged. "Crew'll follow her anywhere."  
  
"But Cat - you could have been hanged! The French territories are dangerous!" Theodore protested.  
  
She shrugged. "Well, they nearly killed me twice, but they didn't catch me! Takes more than a few French to catch a Sparrow Theo!"  
  
"I thought you were a Groves," he father interrupted sourly.  
  
"So did I once Papa, so did I." She looked at her father sadly. "But I'm happier being a Sparrow..." Jack smiled as she glanced at him affectionately, before taking a deep breath and steeling herself to continue. "But that is enough of us, I am more interested to learn about what has been happening here..."  
  
Theodore looked at his sister worriedly, unsure what to say. "Mary and I married in March. We would have waited, but had no word from the Black Pearl and no way of contacting you Cat..."  
  
"And my furniture, my belongings that were in what was my home..."  
  
"It still is your home Cat..."  
  
"Is it Theo... when I need a dinner invitation just to be allowed inside the door? My belongings, the furniture - where are they!"  
  
Theodore looked at Mary, unsure of his answer. "I gave them away to the poor," she shrugged. "They were all tatty anyway!"  
  
Jack winced as Catherine's voice dropped to a whisper, for a moment even scaring Theodore. "Let me understand this... you gave away my possessions and my furniture without even consulting me... without even waiting to discover if I was still alive and replaced it with... this..." She waved her hand, encompassing the current décor of the room. "You had no right!"  
  
She looked at Jack and for a moment he feared what she would do or say, but she rose, her chair scraping on the floor. "Thank you for the food Theodore, but I'd rather dine aboard our ship..." She turned, heading to the lobby, Jack close on her heels.  
  
"Cat!" Theodore threw his napkin down, chasing after her. "Cat! Stop!" He caught her arm, pulling her to face him. "Cat, what is this about?"  
  
"I warned you about her at the ball... a money grabber I said, eyeing the richest catch. Well, I guess you are that aren't you... although she was more interested in the Commodore at the time! I wish you well of her Theo, I really do - but I won't be coming back."  
  
"Cat?" Theodore looked at his sister in shock that she felt that way about his wife. "Cat, please..."  
  
She turned her back to him, finding herself staring into the angry eyes of Mary, her hand reaching out slapping her hard across the face. Catherine shrugged. "Guess I'll give you that." She smiled as she wiped the blood from her lip, noting the large gemstone on Mary's ring. "But I wouldn't be doing it again..."  
  
"Mary!" Theodore gasped, placing himself between the fighting women as Jack took firm hold of Catherine.  
  
"Kitty, we are leavin'!" Jack grabbed her firmly by the arm, leading her towards the door. He could see the servants clustered around the kitchen doorway and knew that this would be talked about for weeks.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Catherine shrugged off his hand, turning to her brother. "Theo, I'm sorry - you are my brother, I'll always love you and help you in any way I can, but she'll bleed you dry..." She glanced around the room. "I've seen more taste in a Tortuga whore-house," she sighed.  
  
Mary sidestepped around Theodore, slapping Catherine again across the face.  
  
Jack's face paled, looking in horror at Theodore. "Kitty... no!"  
  
Catherine's action was reflexive, her fist curling as she punched Mary in the face, knocking her backwards into Theodore's arms. He looked at his sister in shock, forcibly restraining Mary as Jack grabbed Catherine. "I'll have you arrested for assault, pirate!" Mary screamed, losing even the remotest shred of decorum.  
  
Catherine struggled to reach her, but Jack's grip was firm. "An' I'll have you done for theft, you bitch!" she retorted, smiling as she noticed a glimmer of fear in Mary's eyes.  
  
Jack struggled to open the door, shoving Catherine forcibly down the steps. "Goodnight Theo, I'd like t' say it was a pleasure..."  
  
Theodore nodded sadly, realising that his sister and his wife could not be allowed to meet again, never be allowed to meet again.  
  
Jack smiled. "If it is any consolation mate, at least she didn't shoot her!"  
  
***  
  
Jack forced Catherine to walk down to the docks, his hand unyielding as he refused to release her. "I said enough Kitty..."  
  
"Dammit Jack..."  
  
"No!" He looked up, seeing several crew members walking towards one of the taverns. "Booth, Gibson... a hand fer a moment..." They looked at him in confusion, Oran's eyes wide with shock. Catherine had obviously been fighting and was obviously not there of her own free will - her pistol tucked into Jack's waistband. "I need two men t' row me an' Kitty back to th' Pearl... now!" She turned to argue with him again, but he whipped her arm around her back, pulling tightly until she winced. "I said no, Kitty!" She lashed out with her feet, trying to kick him, but he danced away from her attack. "Okay... that's it!" Wrapping his arms around her he threw her to his shoulder, turning to Oran and John. "I said now!"  
  
Oran and John got back into their boat, sitting ready at the oars as Jack stepped into it, Catherine still wriggling furiously on his shoulder. He slid her from his shoulder, holding her tight against him, not releasing her for an instant, suppressing her struggles that were rocking the small boat. They soon bumped against the hull of the Black Pearl and Jack handed her to Oran.  
  
"Don't let her go mate... an' watch th' feet!" Swiftly he climbed up onto the deck, reaching down to haul her forcibly on deck. "Thanks! Go enjoy yer drink!" his voice drifted down. They picked up their oars, wincing as Catherine exploded again out of their sight. This was one argument Oran was determined to be well clear of.  
  
"You bastard Jack Sparrow, put me down!" Catherine shouted furiously. "Now!" She struggled more as he picked her up again, throwing her over his shoulder and down into the bowels of the ship. "You bastard... don't you dare! Jack Sparrow! Don't you bloody dare!" She paused, noting where they were. "No! Not the brig! Dammit Jack! No!" She hit the deck with a bounce, the door clanging shut behind her.  
  
"Kitty, yer stay there 'til we leave port." Jack shook his head sadly. "This is me speakin' as Captain - cool it! I can't have yer killin' yer new sister-in-law now, can I?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" Catherine grabbed for him through the bars, but he jumped back out of reach. "You bastard! Let me go!"  
  
Jack looked at her for a moment, thinking she looked beautiful when she was so angry. But he couldn't run the risk of her taking a boat, or even swimming ashore, for a chance to get at Mary. "I'll send yer down some blankets," he offered, turning on his heel and climbing back up onto deck. Her insults followed his departure.  
  
"Captain?" Gibbs stood before him, confusion in his eyes. "Captain... Kitty...?"  
  
"M' wife will be remainin' in th' brig until we leave port Gibbs. She's t' have every courtesy except her freedom..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"That is an' order Gibbs! Make sure th' rest of the crew understand!"  
  
***  
  
Jack was not surprised the following morning to find himself summoned to the Commodore's Office to explain himself. He walked through the town, smiling quietly as he heard the shocking gossip that was all over the town about the catfight in the Groves household.  
  
He was shown in quickly, surprised to find Theodore there already. He nodded to him before turning to the Commodore. "Okay, Norrington - I can guess what this is about..."  
  
"Kindly explain your wife's actions Captain Sparrow." James Norrington was bemused by all of this and Theodore had not been able to explain it much other than his sister had been upset.  
  
"Well, it wasn't Kitty... Mary started it - even last night Kitty would have walked away if she hadn't slapped twice..."  
  
"The whole story... please!"  
  
"Kitty was upset that Mary got rid of all of her belongings, and the furniture that was hers." He turned to Theodore. "She put a lot of her own money into that house and Mary just gave it away! Hell, she even had her shown the door earlier in the day... in what she should have been able t' consider her family home!"  
  
James Norrington rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the start of yet another headache... and yet again it involved a Sparrow. "Now, let me see if I have this right... you return to Port Royal, Mistress Groves makes you leave the house, Mistress Sparrow is upset as her furniture and belongings have been given away without her knowledge..."  
  
"Or permission..." Jack interrupted.  
  
The Commodore frowned, silencing Jack. "Without her knowledge," he continued. "You are invited to dinner, the women argue, Mistress Groves slapped Mistress Sparrow..."  
  
"Twice..." Jack interrupted again, refusing to have his wife made to look the guilty party.  
  
The Commodore ignored him. "And in retaliation, Mistress Sparrow punched her... is that about correct?"  
  
"Bit missing on the subtleties, but close enough..." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Mary does not want to press charges for the assault..." Theodore offered.  
  
"I cannot say that Kitty won't press charges for theft," Jack warned. "But I'm keepin' her in th' brig until we leave!"  
  
"You've locked my sister up?" Theodore gasped.  
  
"Well, would yer rather she swim t' shore and punch yer wife again?" He smiled as he saw the realisation dawn on Theodore's face. "Exactly mate! She fought me all th' way to th' docks and was still cursin' when I turned th' key..."  
  
"And why exactly did Mistress Groves slap Mistress Sparrow?" the Commodore pressed.  
  
"It probably had somethin' t' do with being called a money-grabbing bitch with less taste than a Tortuga whore house... but I could be wrong..." Jack smiled as he shrugged. "Although th' charge of theft does seem to float around yer household at th' moment Theo..."  
  
"Those things were found in Kasia's room!" Theodore defended his wife, unsure exactly what Jack was insinuating.  
  
"Strange that though, wasn't it? I never thought Kasia was th' type to be a thief... an' I've met a few in my time, trust me!"  
  
"They were found in Miss Thiago's room..." the Commodore explained, "although she did protest her innocence."  
  
"So how did they get there mate? Not many thieves are dumb enough t' stash things in their own room..." Jack let his words sink in, their implication dawning on the other two men. "If that is all Commodore I'd like to sail this morning... m' wife would like to be let out of th' brig and I believe I have a Frenchman to sink..."  
  
"Mistress Sparrow will keep her word...?"  
  
"On what? Taking out th' Swallow or chargin' Mary with theft?" He smiled as he noticed Theodore wincing - at least he would not be the only one facing an argumentative woman that night.  
  
"I meant the Swallow!" James Norrington pressed.  
  
"Well mate, if I ever get out of this office like, I might be able t' do somethin..." He grinned as Norrington dismissed him, nodding to Theodore as he left. He walked down into the town towards the docks, but paused for a moment before turning the other way. Perhaps he had enough time for a social visit to the smithy before he left - he hated to leave without seeing Will.  
  
*** 


	53. Departure

Usual disclaimers. and a Happy New Year to the Corporate Mouse Machine too...grrr!  
  
***  
  
Jack sat quietly nursing his rum in the Grey Mare tavern overlooking the docks, smiling when he saw Will enter. "Sorry I couldn't get away earlier," he apologised, "but a customer walked in." He sat down, picking up the ale that Jack pushed across the table towards him. "From all the gossip, I take it you're leaving?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Well, I did warn Elizabeth that it was Kitty she should worry about..."  
  
"How much of the gossip is true?" Will looked around the tavern, thinking the place was a dive even by Jack's standards.  
  
"What? That she slapped Kitty, that Kitty punched her, or that Theo an' I had to pull them apart before they killed each other?"  
  
"I meant the bit about a Tortuga whore-house..." Will grinned, remembering how shocked Elizabeth had been by the language.  
  
Jack laughed, catching the arm of the barmaid as she walked past. Her lips twitched when she heard the comment, and he looked up sharply, recognising her. "I'll have another rum, if yer not too busy..." He watched her as she walked away, a frown creasing his brow.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, Kitty did say that! Also called her a money-grabbing bitch..." He smiled at the barmaid as she returned with his drink. "Thanks luv!" He turned to Will, his eyes serious. "But we're really leavin' t' go after Lact... an old score to settle so to speak..."  
  
"When will you be coming back?"  
  
"Dunno mate... it's a bit hard with Kitty like..." His voice trailed off as he watched a number of drinkers dock workers that were getting rowdy nearby, jostling the barmaid.  
  
"Why would it be hard with Kitty?" Will frowned, not noticing Jack's gaze - and mind - was elsewhere.  
  
"Oh, 'cause I locked her in th' brig..." he replied distractedly, his eyes on the scene unfolding behind Will.  
  
"Why?" Will gasped before putting Jack's comment and the gossip he had heard together. "She must have been furious for you to have locked her up..."  
  
"Eh?" Jack forced his mind back on the conversation. "Well it was either the brig or run th' risk of having her swim ashore an' punch Mary again..."  
  
"Won't she be mad when you let..." Will's question died on his lips as a tray of tankards crashed to the floor behind him. "Wha..."  
  
Jack looked quickly at Will, relieved to see he was armed. "Can yer still remember how t' use that?" he smiled as he rose, striding across to the scene. He reached down, helping Kasia up, turning on the men with a snarl. "That wasn't necessary..." he threatened.  
  
"We won't be served by a thief!" The docker turned towards Jack, stepping forwards aggressively. Will eyed the sour faced man cautiously - he was stout and if his muscles were anything to go by had been working the docks for a long time. He fingered his sword, realising the probability of this ending in violence.  
  
"But she isn't! An' what right have yer t' call Kasia a thief?" Jack reasoned.  
  
"We know why she was dismissed... theft!" He walked forward, standing eye to eye with Jack.  
  
"I've already told yer Kasia ain't a thief... yer callin' me a liar?" Jack threatened, his voice low and threatening.  
  
"An I said she's a bloody..."  
  
He never finished his sentence as Jack's fist connected with his face, knocking him backwards over the table. "Anyone else callin' me a liar?" Jack rested his hand on his sword, threatening the remaining dockers.  
  
Will stood behind him, mirroring his stance. "Are you calling Captain Sparrow a liar?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Er... the Captain Sparrow?" The dockers suddenly did not look so certain, glancing down to their colleague as he tried to get up. "Er, no... not at all... sorry... misunderstanding Captain, just a misunderstanding..." They hauled the semi-conscious man to his feet, dragging him from the bar with as much speed as they could.  
  
Jack turned to Kasia. "Are yer alright Kasia?" He flexed his hand, bruises already rising on his knuckles.  
  
Kasia looked at him in disbelief. "You believe me? You must be the only person in Port Royal that does!" She sighed heavily. "I'm surprised you remember me..."  
  
"Oi! Get yer lazy butt moving!" the bar owner shouted. "Clean up that mess yer stupid cow!"  
  
"Ah, sod off!" Jack drawled, ignoring the man as he offered Kasia his arm. "Have yer anything t' stay in Port Royal for? No? I thought not... but I know a lady who runs a tavern an' she has a little girl needing care..."  
  
Kasia frowned. The last months had not been easy with all the accusations against her and this dive had been the only place that would give her work. She knew that his wife was Theodore's sister and wondered if she should trust him, afraid of being set up again.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you are going?" The bar owner threw his dirty cloth on the bar in disgust, grabbing hold of Kasia's arm, but releasing it abruptly as Will punched him.  
  
"Why, thank you dear William," Jack smiled. "You'll just have t' trust me luv... I'm sure yer don't want t' stay here?" He smiled as she slowly placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"I believe we were leaving..." she smiled nervously, realising that he was right - anywhere at the moment would be better than Port Royal.  
  
They walked out into the sunshine, leaving the bar owner sprawled on the floor, dazed and staring at the ceiling  
  
***  
  
Jack rowed Kasia back to the Black Pearl, helping her climb up onboard. "Gibbs - is everyone aboard? Weigh anchor then an' set course fer Tortuga!" He escorted Kasia up to the quarter deck, standing beside Oran as the Black Pearl slowly unfurled her sails and headed out of the harbour. He caught Kasia staring at the harbour as it disappeared from view. "Don't worry about it, there's plenty of other places better than Port Royal..."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Tortuga luv. I've a friend there that could do with yer help... an' it's not as if yer wanted t' stay in that dive anyway, is it now?"  
  
"No, I did not... Is your wife aboard Captain. It would be nice to see her again..."  
  
He turned to Oran, a smile on his lips. "D'yer think I should let her out now..."  
  
"She's a good swimmer Captain, but..." He glanced over his shoulder. "But I don't think even she could swim that."  
  
"Are yer sure I can't bribe yer t' let her out while I hide?" Jack laughed, only half-joking for he dreaded what her reaction would be.  
  
Oran laughed. "No Captain, she's all yours! And yer can't hide behind me either" he teased.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Kasia looked at them bemused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Haven't yer heard th' gossip luv?" Kasia shook her head. "M' wife punched Mary yesterday..."  
  
"Wha..." she gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh well, s'pose she can only kill me once..." He jumped down the stairs, heading downwards again to the brig, twirling the key in his fingers with practiced bravado. "Well Missy," he teased, "Will yer behave if I let yer out an' promise not t' hit me?"  
  
"Don't call me Missy!" A heavy sigh sounded from beneath a blanket. "I notice you waited until we sailed."  
  
"Of course! Yer don't think I'm that stupid to let you out before, do yer? Do I have yer word... no violence?"  
  
Catherine knew he would not let her out unless she agreed, and that once she had given her word she could not break it. "You are evil, you know!" The blankets moved to reveal the crumpled form of his wife.  
  
"Yup!" Jack grinned.  
  
She reached through the bars, trying to get the key. "Let me out Jack..."  
  
"Your word first!" He twirled the key in his fingers, ensuring he was just out of reach of her arm.  
  
"Jack! Damn you, you bastard!"  
  
"I probably am... yer word Kitty, or yer stay there until yer give it!"  
  
She sighed resignedly, realising that she would have to give her word if she ever wanted to leave the brig. "Okay, you have my word."  
  
He turned the key in the lock, opening the door wide. "Out yer come!" He hung the key on it's normal hook, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "It was a beautiful punch though..."  
  
She looked at him sharply, catching the glimmer of a smile across his face. Unable to resist, she burst out laughing and hugged him tightly. "And you are still a bastard Jack Sparrow... but I do love you!" She stood on tiptoe, kissing him warmly.  
  
She walked behind him back up onto the deck. At the base of the stairs he paused, turning to her. "We have a guest onboard... Kasia."  
  
"You found her!" Catherine beamed.  
  
"Aye, she was being given a hard time tryin' t' work as a barmaid... I... er, thought Sanchia might appreciate some help..." Jack explained, glancing away so that she could not see his eyes.  
  
But as he turned she could see his bruised knuckles, realising he had been fighting and had hit something or someone very hard. "You're a softie Jack Sparrow!" Catherine teased. "But don't worry, I won't tell! Come, I've some creams that will help bring the bruising out..."  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled as they walked back up onto the deck.  
  
***  
  
Sanchia stared at the woman beside Jack Sparrow, her grey eyes widening with surprise. "Well Jack, that is very thoughtful of you... thank you!" she smiled. "Help is always welcome here - and somebody used to children doubly so!"  
  
"Well," Jack smiled. "Kasia here is th' best Nanny in th' whole of th' Caribbean! Worked for th' Governor, don't yer know!"  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"Falsely accused of theft by th' Governor's daughter." He looked at Sanchia serious for a moment. "I believe her."  
  
"Well," Sanchia smiled reassuringly at Kasia, "the past matters little in Tortuga compared with what you can do. You will not be judged here! Come, let us find you a room and you can start look after my daughter Abigail for me... she is three and quite precocious!"  
  
Jack watched as the two women walked away, Kasia and Sanchia already talking animatedly. "I think you've scored a hit there dear," Catherine smiled as she walked up behind him, slipping her hands around his waist. "Mine's a wine..."  
  
Jack headed for their booth, relieved to find it empty. Once Catherine was seated he went to get their drinks - a rum and a wine - smiling happily to himself as he crossed the room. He sat next to her, passing her the drink.  
  
"You love it when a plan comes together, don't you?" Catherine teased.  
  
"Aye... an' things are beginning t' make sense now - at least with Mary! She wasn't interested in Theo until he became rich and then suddenly Kasia is accused of theft..." He grinned. "Who had access to all the rooms in the Governor's Mansion - Mary! Who had reason to want to frame Kasia - Mary! Who is now married to Theo instead of Kasia - Mary!" He sighed. "But t' prove it is another thing..."  
  
"True... but what about Jean Claude? Any great plan there?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not a lot I can do... but I don't intend t' chase all around th' Caribbean looking fer him! I think I'll just sit here until after Christmas - spend a nice quiet time with m' wife an' then wait to see who will give us th' information we need." He turned to face her, smiling into her eyes. "An' fer the right money, we shouldn't have t' wait long..."  
  
*** 


	54. Waiting

Usual disclaimers. bah humbug!  
  
***  
  
Kasia found to her surprise that Tortuga was not as bad a place as she had feared and was definitely better than those last months at Port Royal. True the men there were pirates and were more than often drunk, but she had a home, a job and the respect of her employer. Even if somebody were to call her a thief here, it would be a very minor compared with the crimes that some could be accused of... especially Jack!  
  
Sanchia's daughter Abby was a delightful child, full of bubbly mischief which was encouraged by most of the pirates - much to her mothers despair. One day Kasia started to teach the child her letters in the sand on one of the beaches and was surprised to see a few of the pirates hanging around, trying to listen. "Would you like to learn too?" Some of the men muttered embarrassed and walked away, but two remained and she soon found herself teaching them as well whenever their ships were in port.  
  
When Abby was asleep she would work in the Faithful Bride, where Jack seemed to live, holding court in his attempt to track down Jean Claude Lact. He had set all Tortuga afire with the amount he was offering as a reward... even the man's own mother would have told on him - if she had been alive that is. A never ending stream of shady looking pirates would sit at his table and speak for a few moments before slipping away.  
  
"What's all that about?" Kasia asked Sanchia as they worked the bar together.  
  
"Oh, just Jack seeking revenge on Jean Claude... it's too big a reward to be unclaimed long..." Sanchia explained that Jack had been taken and how he had escaped.  
  
"Oh..." Kasia's voice trailed to a whisper. "Will he kill him?"  
  
Sanchia shrugged. "Probably..."  
  
***  
  
Mid-November  
  
Jack looked up, noticing Catherine walk into the bar looking for him. She headed to the bar, talking secretively with Sanchia before heading over to his booth, wine goblet in hand.  
  
"What was that about?" Jack frowned.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies..." She took a measured sip of her wine. "Any news yet?"  
  
"No," he sighed. "A few clues point south, but nothing definite yet... but I can be patient." He turned to her excitedly. "Come on... what were you and Sanchia so secretive about..."  
  
"I thought you said you were patient... so be patient!" she teased, noticing Sanchia beckoning her over again. "I've got to go..."  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
"Patience darlin'!" She leaned across the table, kissing him before heading back to the bar. "Are we on Sanchia?"  
  
Sanchia smiled. "I've spoken to th' ladies, everything is sorted. Food, drink, entertainments too!" She caught Jack watching them, frowning. She grinned, poking her tongue out at him. "Nosey, isn't he? Does he have a clue?"  
  
Catherine shook her head, laughing. "Nope! Even Gibbs has kept the secret... although I think I put the fear of God in him!"  
  
Sanchia laughed. "Tomorrow night then..."  
  
"Tomorrow night!"  
  
***  
  
Jack was puzzled when Sanchia was not to be seen at the Faithful Bride the next day. Kasia, on seeing him enter, beckoned him over.  
  
"Oh Jack, I'm glad you're here. Catherine left a message for you to meet her at the livery yard! She said it was important..."  
  
Jack frowned, looking around the bar. "Thanks luv!" He looked around the bar, strangely empty of any Black Pearl crew members. The women were plotting something... but what? He turned and headed out of the door, walking through the town to the small, decrepit stables. He found Catherine there, waiting as Kasia had said, with two sets of reins in her hands.  
  
"I thought you'd never get here..."  
  
"What's happening Kitty? I know you're up to something..." he said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Me?" She burst out laughing, unable maintain a façade of innocence under his gaze. "Maybe, but I'm not telling!" She handed him the reins of the large chestnut. "I fancied a ride... some time alone for our anniversary. Perhaps we can find somewhere quiet? Just the two of us..." She let the suggestion linger as she mounted the smaller grey horse. "Gibbs will keep the Pearl safe... an' I've got lunch..." She patted the two panniers on her horse.  
  
Jack mounted, frowning as he looked at her. "I still don't trust you!"  
  
"I should hope not - I am a Sparrow after all. Are you coming?"  
  
"Aye, even though I hate horses!" he muttered sourly.  
  
Putting her heels to her horse Catherine led the way and they soon disappeared from view of the town, cantering smoothly along the narrow track that led into the interior of the island.  
  
***  
  
Kasia watched them leave, waiting until they were out of sight before running down to the docks. Signalling wildly she was quickly spotted and the Black Pearl raised her anchor and slipped from the harbour.  
  
***  
  
Catherine forced a good pace but soon the narrow track disappeared. They dismounted, walking hand-in-hand as she continued on, walking through the trees until they had nearly crossed to the far side of the island. Finding a sheltered grassy area she tied her horse to a tree, easing the panniers from it's back. "I think here will do..." Spreading out a large blanket she reached for the food, but his hand stopped her.  
  
"I'd prefer m' wife first!" He nuzzled her neck, easing her down onto the blanket as he eagerly undressed her. She responded, kissing him, her urgency matching his. "Happy anniversary love!"  
  
***  
  
It was some time before they moved on.  
  
We should head back..." he suggested, realising that he had left his gift onboard the Black Pearl.  
  
"We can only be a mile or so from the sea... let's go on a way..."  
  
He frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't have to get the horses back until morning... and you always were partial to a spot of skinny-dipping..."  
  
Leering at her suggestion, he followed eagerly.  
  
***  
  
Jack stared in amazement, for a moment wondering what the Black Pearl was doing anchored in the quiet bay. Then he spotted the people on the beach, a number of large fire pits burning. "You scheming, sneaky..." He looked at her, speechless, as Joshamee Gibbs walked up the beach towards them.  
  
"Cap'n! Kitty! We thought you'd never get here!" He saw Jack's eyeing the crowd on the beach. "Happy Anniversary! Don't worry Cap'n... th' Pearl has enough onboard t' guard her!"  
  
John Mallory took the reins of both horses, tying them a short distance from the beach where there was good grazing and a bucket of water awaited them.  
  
He turned to Catherine. "You are a devious, lying, little..."  
  
She laughed, running down the beach as fast as she could, ducking behind Oran as she tried to hide. "Save me! Somebody! Give him some rum!"  
  
Jack chased her down the beach, only to find Sanchia blocking his path. "Rum?" She handed him a large bottle, his favourite rum. "Enjoy yourself Jack, everything has been sorted..."  
  
Jack paused, looking around properly for the first time. Most of the crew of the Black Pearl were ashore, whole pig carcases roasted over the fire pits and more food was laid out to one side. A small bar area had been set up using two water barrels and a plank of wood. Catherine peeked out from behind Oran. "You didn't want to celebrate alone... did you?"  
  
He laughed, uncorking the rum and reaching for her, pulling her close and kissing her. Some of the crew had brought instruments and the party began. Jack frowned, noting a number of the local whores mingling with the crew, some simply dancing with the crew whilst others disappeared into the darkness. Oran reached for Sanchia's hand, leading her to where the dancing was. Jack blinked - even Little Feather was dancing... well, kind of, as he tried to teach some of the crew a favourite Chickasaw dance.  
  
"Don't worry... everything is paid for... girls included!" she smiled.  
  
"You paid for the..."  
  
Catherine laughed. Jack's face was a picture when he realised that his wife had hired the women for the duration of the party. There would be a lot of disgruntled pirates left in Tortuga that night.  
  
"Well, after last year... you know..." She looked up at him, biting her lip. "I'm sorry..."  
  
He hugged her tightly. "You are priceless," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. "An' th' past is th' past." Jack tilted her face, kissing her. "Dance with me..." he whispered.  
  
They danced, a little apart from the others, lost in their own little world. All in all, it was a very pleasant anniversary he mused.  
  
***  
  
They had rotated the watches so that nobody had missed out on the celebrations and the next morning there were only a few sore heads. The crew had realised that they still had to be alert enough to defend the Black Pearl the next day if needed. The women and any unused food and drink were rowed back to the ship.  
  
"I'm amazed Gibbs sailed with so many women aboard," Jack smiled, knowing how superstitious his Quartermaster was.  
  
"I think th' crew had more than a quiet word with him," Catherine smiled. "And I don't think a bottle was his only companion last night... savvy?"  
  
Jack laughed, knowing that Joshamee Gibbs had enjoyed numerous companions that night. "Aye, savvy!"  
  
Paul Fearnan walked across the sand, handing Jack a small package. "You asked for this Captain..."  
  
"Aye, thank you." Jack turned to Catherine. "It's not much after such a party, but... Happy Anniversary love."  
  
She took the package from him, carefully unwrapping it to reveal a beautiful pistol, it's wooden stock inlaid with silver. "It's beautiful," she gasped.  
  
"Matches it's owner then," he winked.  
  
Catherine stood on tiptoe, kissing him. "Thank you," she smiled.  
  
Oran and Little Feather offered to ride the horses back, but Little Feather was too tall for the shorter horse that Catherine had ridden. "I'll go," Sanchia offered. "It will be nice to get to ride again..."  
  
Jack smiled to himself, not missing the quick look that passed between Oran and Sanchia - belatedly realising how much time the two of them had spent together lately. He watched from the quarterdeck as they disappeared out of sight into the trees before ordering the anchor raised. Jack smiled to himself, pleased that Oran appeared at last to be getting Catherine out of his system. The Black Pearl slipped smoothly from the bay, circling the island back to Tortuga.  
  
*** 


	55. News At Last

Usual disclaimers. humph!  
  
This is the last chapter of this story... although it is not the end... merely a pause for breath! I am putting up the first chapter of the next story later today...  
  
***  
  
January  
  
Christmas came and went without any firm clues as to the whereabouts of Jean Claude Lact and the Swallow, but Jack seemed content to wait. He even paid the crew extra to keep themselves occupied and out of too much trouble whilst they did so. He knew it would be soon... although he seemed content he itched for action.  
  
He was sitting quietly drinking with Catherine, Oran, Little Feather, Gibbs and Sanchia when a shadow crossed their table. A rough, Gallic voice spoke. "You Sparrow?"  
  
"That's Captain Sparrow, mate," Jack answered.  
  
Catherine looked up, gasping - for a moment she thought she recognised the face. Oran did a double-take too, briefly squeezing her thigh in warning whilst hoping Jack would not notice the intimacy.  
  
"An' who are you?"  
  
"Lucon, Davit Lucon. I know where th' Swallow will be in about a week's time..."  
  
Oran glanced at Catherine, the name confirming their earlier fears. He thought she looked a little pale but was glad when she managed to maintain her expression.  
  
Jack frowned, wondering why the name sounded familiar, but beckoned the man to sit. "Sanchia luv, fetch this man a drink..." He turned back to the Frenchman. "Where?"  
  
"The reward?"  
  
"Payable once I have him... not before. Where?" Jack pressed. Lucon looked uncomfortable. "I'm known as a man of m' word... or we can sign a formal accord if it would make yer happier?"  
  
He nodded. "I'll take your word of an accord Monsieur..." He paused, gratefully taking the ale from Sanchia who slid back into her seat next to Oran.  
  
Jack waited expectantly. "Yes?" he prompted.  
  
"The Keys - Boca Chica. She'll be careening..."  
  
"You sure?" he frowned. He realised that if the Swallow was beached then there would be very little danger to the Black Pearl. "Why?" he asked suspiciously, looking up at the man. "Why are you betraying your fellow countryman?"  
  
Davit Lucon smiled darkly. "My brother was a crew member on the Swallow, until Lact had him hanged over some silly bitch crying rape in New Orleans..."  
  
Finally Jack realised where he had heard the name from, his hand reaching for Catherine's beneath the table, squeezing gently. "If yer tellin' the truth, then yer'll get yer money... when we return." He turned to Sanchia. "Excuse me m' dear, but if we are to leave in the morning I have some things to arrange..." Taking Catherine's hand he nodded to the crew and they slipped from the table, Sanchia returning to the bar, leaving the Frenchman to finish his drink alone.  
  
***  
  
Jack poured over the map, his fingers tracing the quickest route to the Keys. "Three, four days dependin' on th' wind..."  
  
"Do we trust him?" Joshamee asked for he hadn't liked the Frenchman. "How do we know he is who he says he is?"  
  
"He is Arnaud Lucon's brother... trust me..." Catherine sighed. "Jean Claude did hang his brother."  
  
Joshamee gradually realised the importance of what else the Frenchman had said. He turned towards Catherine. "It was you!" he gasped, turning angrily to Oran. "Damn you Oran you were meant t' be protecting her!"  
  
"I did my best!" Oran protested.  
  
Catherine reached across, calmly placing her hand on his arm. "It is alright Joshamee... we found Jack an' that is all that mattered."  
  
"But..." His eyes still threatened Oran with dire punishment for his failure.  
  
"Gibbs!" Jack's shout brought his attention back to the matter at hand. "I want yer t' round up every man in port an' make sure they are sober by th' time we sail. If yer can't find them, they stay!"  
  
"Aye Cap'n," he nodded, heading back into the town.  
  
***  
  
The Black Pearl slipped from Tortuga quietly as dawn brightened the eastern sky. Jack realised that Catherine still had problems over the vengeance but at least she did not argue with him in front of the crew, keeping her objections to the privacy of their cabin.  
  
For three days he pushed the crew, sails at their maximum capacity, but he did not ask for the sweeps. If Jean Claude was careening the Swallow he did not want to arrive too early and scare him away when she was still in the water.  
  
Finding a quiet cove, he ordered all lights shuttered, waiting in the darkness for their prey. "Sharp eyes tonight Gibbs!" he ordered. "Double watch fer th' night." Jack peered into the darkness, cautious of a double- cross before he retired to his cabin, locking the door behind him.  
  
He walked across the cabin towards his bunk where Catherine already sleeping, relieved that they would not argue tonight. She had made her feelings clear - she would not fight. At least this way she would not have to face and fight those that had been kind to her... but he hoped she had not figured out what would happen to them instead. Death in battle would be far kinder than the death that would follow their marooning. For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt, remembering how he had been marooned twice. He had been lucky to survive but it was not probable that the crew of the Swallow would be so lucky. The cove was in a very quiet spot and it was unlikely that any ship would pass in time. He shrugged to himself. In his eyes Lact only had himself to blame and even his kindness to Catherine would not balance the scales.  
  
Jack slipped out of his clothes, quietly sliding in next to her.  
  
"Jack..." she murmured, snuggling against him.  
  
Jack leaned across and kissed her, smiling to himself as he saw she had already drifted back to sleep. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, worrying a little what she'd say when she realised the truth of what he had done. He sighed heavily, wrapping his arms about her as she slept - he'd worry about that later.  
  
***  
  
Jack woke before Catherine, quietly leaving the cabin so as not to wake her. He checked the cannons over, ensuring that all were ready for the day. He wanted this done safely and cleanly, with no threat to his own ship.  
  
"Captain!" Oran nodded in greeting from where he stood, leaning against the ships rail and looking out to see. Jack walked across, standing quietly next to him. "She isn't going to fight, is she?" He nodded towards the cabin where Catherine still slept.  
  
Jack shook his head. "No." He was surprised he had noticed, but realised that it would have been Oran if anyone of the crew. "She'll stay in th' cabin."  
  
"Has she figured out..." Oran mimed shooting himself, referring to the marooning.  
  
"Dunno... perhaps. If she hasn't figured it out by now she soon will afterwards... she's not stupid." He shrugged, heading for the galley and some breakfast. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get there, eh?"  
  
Oran smiled ruefully and followed Jack to the galley, glad he was not going to be the one facing Catherine's temper.  
  
***  
  
Jean Claude Lact watched the seas anxiously. No Captain liked to have his ship out of water, but careening was necessary to remove the barnacles and other pests that attacked the ship and cut her speed. The Swallow had needed this for a while, but he had been careful of where he beached her, knowing that Jack Sparrow was free and was looking for him, news of the amount of money he was offering had spread around the Caribbean like wildfire. They had completed the first side yesterday and had been working hard on the port side since dawn.  
  
"Captain!" Luc Narbonne shouted in fear. "Sails!"  
  
He looked out to sea, reaching urgently for his spyglass. The black sails confirmed his worse fears - it was the Black Pearl! Her gun ports were open and she was closing fast.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Jean Claude sighed deeply, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Jean Claude faced his Quartermaster. "There is nothing we can do Narbonne... absolutely nothing. Just get th' men to safety..." He turned, sadly walking up the beach away from his ship, unable to watch her inevitable destruction.  
  
***  
  
Boom! Boom!  
  
Jack watched delightedly as the cannon balls smashed through the exposed hull of the Swallow, none of them missing their mark. Wood shattered, large chunks flying across the beach with the force of the assault. He turned the Black Pearl in a wide graceful arc, enabling the port cannons to fire too.  
  
Boom! Boom!  
  
Again, none missed their mark, leaving the shattered hulk of the Swallow broken on the beach. Satisfied that she was utterly beyond any hope of repair, Jack swung the wheel and headed south eastwards, back to Tortuga.  
  
***  
  
Only when the cannon fire stopped did Jean Claude turn, watching as the Black Pearl sailed away. He realised that there was little chance of salvaging anything from the shattered wreck of the Swallow and with no source of fresh water on the island he prayed there would be enough shot for the crew.  
  
***  
  
Jack finally entered his cabin that evening, surprised to find it in darkness. Catherine's voice drifted through the gloom. "I never thought you would have done that..." she sighed. "After Barbossa an' all - even he left you with one shot!" He struggled to light one of the lamps, turning to find her staring at him, sad eyes threatening tears.  
  
"He deserved it luv." Jack sat on the edge of the bunk. He reached across to hug her, surprised when she flinched.  
  
"I thought better of you... but I guess you really are the ruthless pirate captain after all..." She rolled over, refusing to face him.  
  
"Kitty!" Jack protested, realising belatedly that she had known all along the death that the crew of the Swallow would face. He was surprised to hear her crying, her sobs only partially muffled by the pillow. "Dammit Kitty! He'd have done th' same to me..." He reached out, touching her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It is over now... we can forget Lact!"  
  
She turned, facing him angrily. "You can, but I will not." She paused. "Have you no conscience Jack! Damn you, this is wrong!"  
  
"Kitty, as Captain I had to retaliate..." he protested.  
  
"But what of the man behind the façade. Tell me truthfully Jack that you honestly believe this is right - forget being Jack the Captain - tell me as Jack the man..."  
  
"I cannot be weak Kitty, the crew..."  
  
"Bugger the crew! I said as the man Jack! Tell me!"  
  
"I..." He could not answer her, his conscience needling him.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that the crew will think less of you for showing mercy? Truthfully? For if they do then they aren't the men I've come to know!" Her voice softened. "Please Jack... please..."  
  
He grabbed her, holding her tightly against his chest, stifling any further protests. "Why do you have t' be m' conscience..." he sighed, knowing he was defeated. "I'll order us t' return in the morning... satisfied?"  
  
"Promise?" She looked up at him, doubt in her eyes.  
  
"I promise..." he sighed deeply, relieved to find himself hugged tightly in return.  
  
"Thank you Jack," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Captain?" Luc Narbonne stared in disbelief at the ship that had anchored just off shore in the night. "Captain!" He ran up the sand dune, searching for Jean Claude. "Captain! The Black Pearl is in th' bay - flying a truce flag!"  
  
Jean Claude blinked, unsure for a moment that he had heard correctly. "What?" He had despaired of any hope of rescue and now their attacker had returned. He frowned - it made no sense.  
  
"I said the Black Pearl is in th' bay! She's flying a truce flag!"  
  
Jean Claude Lact sat up sharply from where he had been dozing against one of the few palm trees on the island. "I heard you... I just don't believe you!"  
  
He followed his Quartermaster down to the shore, surprised to see a small ships boat awaiting him, manned by two crew from the Black Pearl. Their pistols were aimed at the sailors milling around them on the beach.  
  
"Captain Lact?"  
  
He nodded, unsure where this was heading.  
  
"Captain Lact, Captain Sparrow wishes to speak with you... if you'll be so kind..." The pirate indicated that he should accompany them in the boat.  
  
Jean Claude nodded, climbing in beside them. Whatever game Jack Sparrow was playing, he held all the cards. He watched the Black Pearl grow closer, looming in his sights as they bumped against the hull.  
  
"You first..." he gestured towards the ship.  
  
He climbed, finding himself facing the crew of the Black Pearl. He recognised Gibbs, the Quartermaster. "Drop all your weapons Lact! Captain is waiting for you in his cabin..."  
  
Frowning he complied, wondering if he would soon recognise the game that was being played. Once he had obeyed Gibb's demands, he was shown into the cabin.  
  
***  
  
Jack lounged insolently in one of the chairs, a bottle of rum in his hand and his feet on the large table. "Lact, my good friend... drink?"  
  
"If you've come to gloat then get it done with Sparrow, else return me to the island. All I ask is enough shot for my crew..."  
  
"Well..." Jack drawled. He was enjoying this immensely - Lact's confusion was written clearly across his face. "Well, it seems you have placed me in a terrible quandary... personally I'd like to see you consigned to the lowest reaches of hell, but m' wife has pleaded fer yer life and that of yer crew..."  
  
Realisation of what Jack said sparked hope in Jean Claude's eyes. "Your wife?"  
  
"Aye, pretty little thing - terrible spitfire though..." Lact held his tongue, waiting for Jack to finish. "Seems t' think she owes yer a kindness - in spite of what yer did!" He glanced towards one of the side cabins. "Kitty..."  
  
Jean Claude stared in disbelief as he saw the woman emerge, recognising her immediately. "Bonjour Jean Claude," she smiled.  
  
As he realised how utterly he had been duped he started to laugh, a deep belly laugh, chuckling in amazement. "Madame Sparrow I presume?" He turned back to Jack. "Name your terms Sparrow. I am sure we can reach an accord..."  
  
Jack took a deep swig on his rum, smiling as Catherine came and stood beside him. "You will never strike at either m'self or m' ship again - an' that includes crew. It especially means m' wife!" His eyes enforced his last comment. You will sail under my flag an' I want twenty five per cent of yer plunder..."  
  
"And you will give in return?"  
  
"Yer lives. I'll transport you and yer crew to Tortuga. What yer do from there is of no concern t' me..." He paused. "As long as yer don't double- cross me... Yer crew will have t' travel in th' brig, but yer can have yer' freedom as long as I have your agreement that you will not harm any member of m' crew, nor interfere with m' ship... Do we have an accord?"  
  
Jean Claude sighed, realising that this was his only hope of life and that he was not ready to die. Jack Sparrow had him, and he knew it - damn the man! "Oui, we have an accord."  
  
They shook.  
  
***  
  
Jean Claude Lact stood on the dock at Tortuga, his crew a short distance away, still unbelieving their luck that they were alive and to whom they owed their lives.  
  
He shook hands with Jack Sparrow, embracing his wife Catherine warmly. He still found it hard to believe what she had done, smiling ruefully at how utterly she had duped him in her search for her husband. Sparrow had been right - she was a spitfire. But the feud was over, settled by their accord which bound them as allies even if not friends.  
  
He remained on the dock, watching as the Black Pearl sail away. He supposed he ought to make his way back to New Orleans and home, to search for his little brother. His eyes scanned the harbour... all he needed was a ship.  
  
***  
  
I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed, some of you have even become special friends too! {hugs}  
  
But last, and most definitely not least, I'd like to thank my proof-reader Mulberryblueshimmer who has become a good friend who insults me, clouts me when I need a bash and bullies me into staying awake and typing more - despite being on the other side of the world! This story would not have been finished without her... nor would the follow-up be already in the outline plot stage. Thanks mate! 


End file.
